Gravedad
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: UA. Un crimen por resolver, un asesino que busca venganza. La detective Satan, con el corazón destrozado, buscará capturar al asesino de sus compañeros. Una lástima que el Fiscal Son vuelva a reaparecer en su vida. El pasado a veces no se puede olvidar ni dejar atrás / Actualizaciones esporádicas
1. El asesinato de un policia

**_Gravedad_**

 **Capítulo 1:** El asesinato de un policía

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo. Algo nuevo para mí.

 _Editado 29 de mayo 2018_ , correcciones menores de redacción.

* * *

 _Corre._

 _Corre más rápido._

 _No dejes que te alcance._

El hombre de cabello negro corría a toda velocidad. El aire se le hacía escaso mientras trataba de huir de aquel encapuchado monstruoso que lo perseguía. Estaba agotado. No era la primera vez que debía huir en una de sus misiones encubierto, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

Su perseguidor era un asesino perfecto. Una maquina de muerte.

Lo había descubierto mientras espiaba un intercambio de drogas, algo que debía ser habitual en su trabajo. Sólo debía huir antes que lo atrapasen.

* * *

Era medianoche y el Parque Metropolitano de Satán City estaba silencio, algo que era contrario a la situación de día de aquel lugar. Definitivamente era una noche perfecta para cometer algún delito. Las farolas del lugar parpadeaban mudas e impotentes, como si supiesen lo que iba a ocurrir, tratando de alertar al hombre y que huyese del cruel destino. Los arboles indómitos le daban al hombre la sensación de estar siendo visto desde todos ellos. Instintivamente se desordenó el cabello como reflejo del nerviosismo que lo embargaba. Él sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, una extraña corazonada molestando en su interior, pero aun así debía cumplir con su trabajo. Se lo debía a su mejor amigo.

Cuando joven no había sido un muchacho ejemplar. Huérfano y abandonado por el resto de su familia, se había metido en muchos problemas y sólo su amigo había confiado en él cuando lo conoció en una de sus travesuras. Lo defendió firmemente a pesar de verse involucrado en sus problemas. Ese día supo lo que era no estar solo por primera vez en su vida. Los dos habían perdido a sus familias y se tenían el uno al otro mientras crecían y su círculo de amigos iba en aumento, gracias al buen corazón de su mejor amigo, de su hermano del alma. Al crecer y madurar, juntos quisieron hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor para la gente, especialmente para huérfanos como ellos, por lo que, cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente, se unieron a la Policía.

Con sigilo se acercó temeroso al intercambio, tratando de apartar los sentimientos de tristeza que lo embriagaban al recordar sus viejos días, pero no supo si por la distancia o por la penumbra que lo envolvió, no logró reconocer los rostros de los involucrados. Eso no era bueno, debía concentrarse y hacer su trabajo. Consiguió ver a un encapuchado monitoreando el lugar, por lo que fue aún más precavido al avanzar. El hombre oculto debía de ser un guardaespaldas y no revelaría su identidad bajo esa capucha. No era su prioridad aún, él necesitaba identificar a los involucrados. Poco a poco, lentamente, dio pequeños pasos hacia el objetivo. Sólo debía seguir siendo cuidadoso y todo saldría bien.

Un paso.

Un paso a la vez.

Un crujido.

 _No._

El encapuchado ya no estaba en su sitio.

El encapuchado venía por él.

 _Corre._

Sólo debía ser rápido, debía ser veloz. No podía permitir que el monstruo lo atrapase. Se lo debía a su amigo, se lo debía a su esposa, se lo debía a su hija.

 _Goku._

 _Dieciocho._

 _Marron._

El aire ya no era suficiente. Los músculos cansados de su cuerpo ya no podían seguir en esta vertiginosa carrera. Podía sentir en su cuello el aliento de la muerte.

Un último pensamiento antes que la oscuridad lo dominara y el dolor punzante atravesase su pecho.

 _El recuerdo de dos amigos pequeños en un abrazo sonriendo._

* * *

8 horas después – _Videl Satán._

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar temprano ese día, mucho más temprano de lo usual. Había tenido una noche agitada en el club Satán con un muchacho y los tragos se me subieron a la cabeza. Recuerdo encerrarme en el baño con aquel hombre mientras lo besaba de manera vertiginosa y apasionada, estar encima de su cuerpo, contorneándome con él, dándole algo que yo no pude obtener, para luego alejarme sin siquiera preguntar su nombre. No me interesaba. Lo había usado tal como _él_ me había usado a mí. Por esa noche era suficiente, debía irme a casa. Erasa estaría enojada conmigo nuevamente por dejarla sola, pero ya no me importaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama. Todo daba vueltas. Todo era un caos. El alcohol aún no salía de mi organismo.

\- Hola, aquí la detective Satán – contesté aturdida intentando reprimir la agobiante sed que me invadía - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunté intentando despertar mis sentidos.

\- Asesinato a un oficial activo en el Parque Metropolitano – respondió mi jefe con voz cortada – debes venir inmediatamente.

 _Un asesinato a un policía._

Esto iba a ser bastante grave.

Me levanté lo más rápido que mi confundido cuerpo me permitió y comencé a asearme rápidamente. No podía perder el tiempo con una ducha como hubiese querido y me preparé un café mientras buscaba mi uniforme. Mi jefe jamás me pedía para un caso, y menos para un asesinato de policía.

Dos paracetamol ayudarían con mi dolor de cabeza y el café auxiliaría con la falta de sueño. Un asesinato a un policía movilizaría a todo el cuartel exigiendo la cabeza del responsable.

Gracias a Kami que no debía batallar contra mi cabello corto. Hubiese sido un fiasco arreglarlo con lo apurada que estaba.

Busqué mi placa, mis llaves del automóvil y una botella de agua para hidratarme, confiando en que la molestia que sentía pasaría con las horas.

Que equivocada estaba.

El cuerpo del occiso se encontraba en medio de los juegos infantiles. Un corredor matutino lo había encontrado esta mañana y llamado inmediatamente a la policía. Cuando llegué, el lugar ya estaba repleto de patrullas y cámaras fotográficas de periodistas de la crónica policiaca. O como nosotros los llamamos, los carroñeros de crímenes. Tuve que empujar a unos cuantos antes de encontrar a mi jefe, sintiendo una estúpida sensación de victoria personal.

El Inspector Jefe Vegeta se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida. En mis años a su cargo, puedo decir que jamás había visto a este hombre así. Siempre se encontraba gruñendo por nuestra falta de motivación para el trabajo, con odio fulminante en sus ojos. Sabía que odiaba a mi padre y odiaba trabajar conmigo, por lo que trabajé duro para ser la mejor detective en el departamento de delitos a la propiedad a su cargo. Tenía la esperanza de algún día poder cambiar al departamento de homicidios. Mi orgullo necesitaba demostrarle que yo era Videl Satán, la inspectora detective, y no la hija del Comisario Principal Mark Satán. Yo podía con una investigación de un homicidio.

Al acercarme, sentí el repugnante olor de la sangre. Mi jefe, al verme, sólo me hizo una seña con su mirada indicando el sitio del suceso. Caminó tras de mí sin decir una sola palabra. Pude ver a mis camaradas de laboratorio tomando fotografías, tratando de mantener lo más posible intacto el lugar. Cualquier modificación del sitio, podría dar resultados equivocados en la investigación.

El olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanzaba.

Mis ojos finalmente se detuvieron en el cuerpo de un hombre pequeño, con apariencia familiar, con el pecho completamente abierto y sus entrañas desgarradas. Era espeluznante. Macabro. El pasto bajo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con sangre.

Pude distinguir como algunos oficiales debían salir corriendo a voltear el contenido de sus estómagos luego de ver semejante crimen. Yo misma lo hubiese hecho si hubiese alcanzado a desayunar. Ahora puedo entender porque mi jefe se encontraba en semejante estado. Habían pasado catorce años desde el último homicidio violento en su ciudad. Yo era sólo una niña y mi padre fue condecorado injustamente por detener a semejante asesino. Ahí fue todo empezó a irse a la mierda para mí.

A mi izquierda, el forense Trunks Briefs apareció con su inconfundible cabello lavanda y una sonrisa forzada que buscaba engañar el pesar de su mirada. Ver a su padre Vegeta al parecer le resultaba incomodo, más de lo que le debía resultar salir de su laboratorio. No puedo culparlo, ambos vivíamos bajo la sombra de la carrera de nuestros padres.

\- Señorita Videl – habló mirándome – Inspector Jefe – indicó con un tono de claro nerviosismo hacía su padre – la víctima es un individuo de sexo masculino, rondando los cuarenta a cincuenta años, cabello negro y buen estado físico. Fue claramente desollado vivo, se llevaron su pulmón derecho, manteniendo abierta su cavidad torácica. Al parecer fue atacado unos metros al norte y luego dejado aquí desangrándose.

Era aún más espeluznante de lo que parecía.

\- ¿Saben la identidad de la víctima? – Pregunté tratando de parecer segura frente a mi jefe y su hijo.

\- Es Krillin – mencionó finalmente Vegeta, quien se había mantenido mirando distante el cuerpo del difunto – se encontraba haciendo trabajo de encubierto en una pandilla y debía de interceptar un intercambio de drogas, no tenía acompañantes pues se suponía que era seguro y era además uno de los mejores miembros del Equipo Guerreros Z, por lo que se confiaba en que podría hacer frente solo a algo así.

Krillin. Un profundo pesar se sintió entre nosotros aunque por distintos motivos. Krillin era muy querido entre las fuerzas policiales, un hombre amable y que gustaba de gastar bromas al resto. Yo sabía que era un amigo cercano de Bulma Briefs, la mujer de mi jefe y por ello la melancolía que intentaba ocultar en su rostro. Trunks lo conocía aún mejor, pues de pequeño jugaba con la hija del fallecido colega, incluso muchos rumoreaban un romance entre ellos. Nadie en la estación conocía estos datos personales y si ellos no lo mencionaban, yo tampoco lo haría. Se suponía que yo tampoco debía saberlo después de todo.

Yo también conocía a Krillin. _Él_ me lo había presentado aquellos tiempos que quería olvidar, cuando era una joven soñadora de dieciocho años, sólo _una compañera de la Universidad,_ como solía presentarme. Fue Krillin quien me convenció con su amor por su trabajo que debía ser policía y no preocuparme porque la gente creyese que quería seguir los pasos de mi padre. Krillin, sin saberlo, fue parte de la reconstrucción emocional que sufrió mi vida después de _él_. Nunca se lo pude decir. Ya no podría decírselo.

Caminé hacia Krillin con temor. El fallecido no parecía al hombre que nos hacía reír en el cuartel y luego debía soportar los gritos del jefe por desconcentrar a sus subordinados. No tenía la sonrisa que lo caracterizada.

Puedo recordar perfectamente el día que me uní a la Policía de Satán City, con el temor que por mi padre no se reconocieran mis logros. Era difícil ser la hija del hombre que capturó a Cell, el mayor asesino en serie conocido de nuestra ciudad. Sólo era una oficial recién salida de la academia con el entusiasmo y esperanza de demostrar mi valía. Tuve que soportar las miradas de mis compañeros, escuchar sus murmullos en los pasillos, el desdén de mi nuevo jefe. Todos creían que estaba ahí solo por ser la hija del Gran Jefe. Estaba a punto de noquear a uno de estos habladores cuando Krillin apareció y me defendió. Él sabía quién era yo y quien era mi padre, y se alegró de verme en aquel lugar y me dio la mejor de las bienvenidas.

El pesar por su muerte no debía dominarme. Debía observar el lugar para poder darle justicia a su muerte. Debía concentrarme y dejar el pasado atrás.

Donde se encontraba el cuerpo estaba todo cubierto con sangre. Trunks tenía razón, no fue aquí donde lo atacaron. La mancha sangrienta bajo el cuerpo mostraba que había sido dejado ahí, pero no había indicios que mostraran la agresión. No había salpicaduras de sangre. El pasto estaba húmedo pero no se había llevado la sangre del lugar, por lo tanto Krillin fue dejado allí luego que el jardinero del parque hubiese regado esta mañana.

Camine unos metros al norte como Trunks había señalado, aún dentro del perímetro acordonado. Tomé nota mental que en el camino recorrido tampoco había rastro de sangre pero si en uno de los arboles. Le pedí a un oficial un par de guantes quirúrgicos y me acerqué. Krillin fue atacado en dicho árbol.

La evidencia hasta este punto era consistente. El problema era quien y porque había sido tan sádico. Esto iba a ser un desafío para el cuerpo de policía.

Había algo en la orilla de aquel árbol, algo brillante. Me agaché a recogerlo con cuidado luego de pedirle a uno de los oficiales que tomase una fotografía de donde estaba dicho objeto.

\- ¿Algo interesante detective? – Preguntó mi jefe con su voz habitual, llena de repulsión a mi persona.

\- Parece un pendiente jefe – respondí con una fuerza inusual – al parecer nuestro asesino fue repelido por la victima y dejó una pequeña pista.

\- Krillin no se iría sin luchar – respondió él con un extraño orgullo por nuestro colega – aún si su rival era más fuerte, el muy idiota siempre luchaba hasta el final.

Entregué el pendiente con cuidado a Trunks, quien seguía a su padre y me quité los guantes de látex.

\- Nuestra victima definitivamente no utiliza aretes, por lo que es bastante probable que sea de su agresor – indiqué – me gustaría hablar con quien encontró a Krillin.

\- Se encuentra en la ambulancia – indicó el hombre con cabello negro con desdén – al parecer sufrió un pequeño colapso luego de ver de cerca lo ocurrido.

La ambulancia estaba cerca del sector donde se encontraba reunida la prensa, con sus cámaras y gritos infernales. Claramente querían obtener una imagen exclusiva. Nuestros colegas no lo iban a permitir. El homicidio de un oficial no debía ser comida de esos carroñeros.

El hombre se encontraba con ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, como si intensase quitar de su mente lo visto ese día. Honestamente, yo también quería hacerlo, pero sabía que esas imágenes jamás se iban.

\- Buenos días – dije suavemente tratando de no colapsarlo aun más – soy la detective Videl Satán y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

Me miró con confusión. Me resultó familiar de algún lugar y cuando pude recordar, desee huir de ahí. Era el chico del pub de ayer. Su indiscutible cabello largo y rubio, su cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio, sus ojos cafés mirándome fijamente. Él también me reconoció, aunque supo que este no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- No vi a nadie – habló con una voz cortada – iba corriendo por el parque y vi al hombre en el piso, llamé solicitando ayuda y cuando me acerqué… – su voz desapareció y su rostro se hundió entre sus manos.

\- Tranquilo, por ahora no te haré más preguntas – indiqué según el protocolo, suspirando para continuar – si recuerdas haber visto algo anormal puedes llamar a este número – saqué una de mis tarjetas y se la entregue – sólo por asuntos del caso – remarqué.

\- Me llamó Shapner Storm – me respondió finalmente – ya que no me lo preguntaste anoche, ni hoy.

Debía huir de ahí. No podía permitir que alguien descubriese que había estado involucrada de alguna manera con el testigo del caso. Esta era una gran oportunidad para mi carrera, más allá de encontrar un culpable, para mí esto significaba demostrar que valgo mucho más que mi padre.

\- No, no lo hice.

Salí de la ambulancia fijándome que nadie hubiese escuchado mi intercambio con Shapner, rogando a Kami piedad.

\- No creas que no estoy molesta por haberme abandonado ayer por aquel muchacho en el pub– habló una voz irritante que apareció a mi lado, sorprendiéndome, y que reconocí como la de mi mejor amiga Erasa – pero te perdonaré sólo si tú me perdonas por mi atraso hoy al trabajo.

Erasa se había vuelto mi amiga en la niñez luego de la muerte de mi madre. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y nunca comprendí como una mujer tan dulce y delicada como ella me perseguiría a la academia policial. No tuvo buenos resultados, pero aún así con los años y gracias a su perseverancia, logró convertirse en mi asistente.

\- No te preocupes por ello – reprendí a mi amiga intentando realizar una sonrisa que no resultó.

\- El Fiscal de Distrito te está buscando – me dijo finalmente preocupada - estuvo por aquí hace unos minutos mientras hablabas con el testigo y ahora se encuentra calmando los carroñeros.

Fije mi mirada en la multitud de periodistas que no paraban de gritar y sentí un poco de pena por aquel hombre.

\- ¿Por qué el Fiscal Piccolo estaría buscándome? – le pregunté a mi amiga masajeando mi sien por mi resaca que no dejaba de aumentar.

\- No es él quien se encuentra a cargo del caso- respondió con nerviosismo.

 _No._

La cara de mi amiga y su reacción había sido suficiente para mí. Si no era Piccolo quien trabajaría con nosotros en el caso, sólo quedaba una alternativa.

 _Él._

Me dirigí veloz donde mi jefe. Sabía que había algo extraño desde que contesté el teléfono. Vegeta jamás me asigna para casos importantes. _Jamás_. Aún cuando él estuviese a cargo de la investigación formalmente, él siempre manifestó no confiar en mí y en mis habilidades. Debí suponerlo. Un caso tan importante para una detective seudo novata solo podía deberse a tres motivos. El primero, que el jefe confiase en mí, lo cual no era del caso; el segundo, que mi padre hubiese intercedido, lo cual era imposible considerando que no nos hablamos hace siete años; y el último, que un fiscal hubiese solicitado a un detective determinado para la investigación.

La ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Mi buen juicio se había visto nublado por mi resaca y no había analizado lo obvio de la situación. No era una buena detective si dejaba pasar detalles tan básicos.

Vi a Vegeta observarme con una sonrisa ladeada y orgullo en su mirada.

\- Puedo ver que la heredera abrió los ojos por su nombramiento – me indicó con su acostumbrado menosprecio hacía mi.

Odio cuando se refiere a mí como la heredera.

\- No voy a tomar el caso – mascullé con rabia.

\- Sabes la grandiosa oportunidad que es esto para tu carrera – me respondió – la gran oportunidad que siempre has esperado y la vas a rechazar, creo que eres más valiente de lo que imaginé – terminó con soberbia de decir.

\- No trabajaré con él – pronuncié tratando de ocultar mi rencor. Vegeta sabía mis motivos, debía de saberlos. Investigaba a todos sus trabajadores y me vio en aquella ocasión que _él_ me presentó a los amigos de su padre.

\- Una pena que pienses eso Videl.

La voz de mi verdugo personal se escuchó a mis espaldas. Mis piernas flaquearon pero no permití que mi cuerpo demostrase la debilidad que sentía ante él. Giré lentamente antes de encontrarme con aquellos ojos negros que me miraban con odio. Con el mismo odio que yo lo miraba a _él_.

 _Era él. Era Gohan._

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki otra vez con una historia nueva! Lo sé, tengo otras dos que debo continuar y sigo escribiendo, pero no pude resistir. Antes de irme al largo hiatus, tenía el borrador de un fic llamado "Quien mato a Trunks" que nunca subí. He reformulado la historia y matado a Krillin. Cambié la comedia inicial por algo un poco más oscuro. Necesitaba algo así. Quiero mostrar un poco lo que estudié en realidad. Puede que algunas cosas les parezcan equivocadas, respecto a la investigación del crimen, pero es porque estoy tratando que sea entendible para todos los lectores. Por ello no pondré mucho lenguaje técnico y haré simples algunos procedimientos.

Será principalmente un PoV de Videl, quizás más delante de Gohan para aclarar la historia. Quizás. Al principio verán a un Gohan algo OoC, mucho más serio, que espero no los moleste.

Evidentemente no hay poderes, es un universo alterno con los personajes.

No sé cada cuanto suba capítulos. No puedo asegurar nada por ahora.

Espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.


	2. Reencuentro de dos corazones

**_Gravedad_**

 **Capítulo 2:** Reencuentro de dos corazones

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

 _Editado el 30 de mayo de 2018._ Errores ortográficos, sin cambio en la historia.

* * *

 _Fue hace 15 años que conocí a Son Gohan._

Mucho antes de ser la detective Satán y el Fiscal Son, sólo éramos dos chiquillos desconocidos que buscaban compañía.

Teníamos 10 años y nos encontrábamos en un viaje al campo con las familias de algunos miembros de la Policía. Todos los años en el mes de noviembre los funcionarios de la Policía de Orange Star City se turnaban para concurrir a un "divertido" paseo con sus familias para descansar de la ajetreada vida de la ciudad y los delitos allí cometidos. No recuerdo los paseos anteriores. Por algún motivo, pienso y busco en mi memoria algún recuerdo de aquella época, pero no logro visualizar nada. Se siente como si para mi hubiesen partido aquel fatídico año, aun cuando sé que alguna vez estuve con mis padres ahí antes.

Había escuchado de su padre, Son Goku, uno de los más honorables hombres que alguna vez han servido a las fuerzas policiales de la ciudad. Su grandiosa reputación lo hacía uno de los favoritos para ascender al cargo de Comisario y algún día, ser el Comisario Principal. Se decía que era el favorito del Alcalde Roshi y que incluso tenía el favor del Gobierno central.

Honestamente, no recuerdo mucho de Son Goku ese día, más allá de verlo ingerir gran cantidad de comida y sonreír en cada momento.

Gohan me contó que su padre nunca dejaba de sonreír, aún en las peores situaciones. Tampoco dejó de hacerlo al momento de su muerte. Al parecer, creía que enfrentar a la muerte con una sonrisa no afectaría a su hijo, pero en realidad de equivocó.

Recuerdo perfectamente el lugar. Todo era verde. Pasto, arboles, plantas. Donde mirase, podía ver vegetación a nuestro alrededor. Unas bancas con un quitasol en medio era el lugar donde se serviría la comida. Eran de un color caoba. A la derecha, un pequeño lago con las aguas más cristalinas que he visto en mi vida coronaba el lugar.

Ahí fue donde conocí a Gohan.

El niño se encontraba nadando tratando de pescar junto con su papá. No paraban de reír de manera contagiosa. Yo no podía sentir alegría luego de la muerte de mi madre, pero aún así sonreí al verlos.

Me encontraba usando un vestido negro con un sombrero del mismo color, aún furiosa con mi padre por sacarme de nuestro hogar e irrumpir mi luto por mamá y sin embargo, ver a Gohan logró lo inesperado en mi y cambió mi estado anímico. No sé si papá sabía que ver a la familia Son cambiaría algo en mí y por eso decidió llevarme. Tal vez sólo fue una desafortunada consecuencia.

Él era un niño completamente feliz ajeno a los males del mundo, muy distinto de lo que yo era y de lo que él mismo sería luego de la muerte de su padre. Se acercó a mi aún sumergido en el lago después que su padre salió con el pescado hacía su esposa para cocinarlo y compartirlo con sus colegas. Escuché como Chichi lo regañaba por mojar sus ropas pero Goku sólo puso su mano detrás de su nuca y comenzó a reír, contagiando al resto. Yo también reía cuando Gohan emergió a la superficie y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Me gusta que por fin estés sonriendo – me dijo de manera alegre – la gente no debiese estar triste nunca.

\- A veces la gente tiene derecho a sentir tristeza y dolor – respondí con amargura – no todo es felicidad en la vida.

\- No lo es, pero si lo afrontas con una sonrisa es más fácil salir adelante – contestó – al menos eso dice mi papá.

\- Tu papá tiene una manera bien positiva de ver las cosas para ser un policía.

\- Quizás, por cierto, mi nombre es Gohan – dijo estirando su brazo para estrechar mi mano.

\- Yo soy Videl Satán – fue mi respuesta respondiendo a su gesto.

Pasamos el resto del día subiendo arboles, corriendo por el campo, riendo y jugando. Me habló de lo estricta que era su madre y lo despreocupado de su padre. Le hablé del dolor de la muerte mi mamá y lo parlanchina que es mi amiga Erasa. Mi vestido se rompió y quedé llena de barro. Aún así, estoy segura que no había sentido tal grado de plenitud desde los días en que mi madre estaba sana y salíamos en familia. De verdad en ese momento quise que todos los días de mi vida fuesen así, incluyendo la compañía de Gohan. Él logró en una tarde lo que meses de terapia no habían solucionado. Aquel día recuperé mi niñez perdida y me sentí nuevamente viva, volviendo a casa esperanzada y con la promesa de volver a juntarme con Gohan a jugar en una próxima ocasión.

Ninguno imaginó que la próxima vez que nos veríamos sería en el funeral de su padre 6 meses más tarde.

* * *

Presente _\- Videl Satán_

\- Una pena que pienses eso Videl – dijo su voz a mis espaldas.

Me sentí desfallecer con sus palabras, intentando mantener la calma, concentrándome en el odio que siento por él. Su mirada demostraba el rencor que aún siente por mí. Un sentimiento mutuo debo decir.

\- No trabajaré en el caso – alegué tratando de parecer segura con mi respuesta.

\- Pequeña Videl – respondió con aquel estúpido apodo que sabía cuánto odiaba – ambos sabemos la grandiosa oportunidad que este caso es para tu mediocre carrera.

\- Si claramente lo sé – gruñí sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas – pero ello no implica que trabaje con alguien en quien no se puede confiar – sabía que esta parte le molestaría, al dejar implícito aquel momento de nuestro pasado.

\- Lástima detective Satán – me recriminó sin apartar esa mirada de rencor hacía mi – pero sin embargo debo insistir, este caso, como sabes, es bastante personal para mí y necesito de los mejores, ya ves que tengo a mi amigable tío Vegeta trabajando junto a su hijo porque sé que ellos podrán resolver el homicidio y una detective con tu talento es lo que el equipo de investigación necesita para encontrar al bastardo que asesinó a Krillin.

\- No lo haré – respondí nuevamente.

\- ¿Tanto me odias Videl? – Preguntó con desdén esperando una reacción de mi parte que no llegaría – yo también te odio a ti y a tu padre por lo que me hicieron pero aún así reconozco que serás necesaria en esto. Eres una de las mejores detectives y los hurtos menores no se comparan con un homicidio en el curriculum. Veo que deberé informar al Comisionado Satán de tu negativa y buscar a alguien más cooperativo, quizás alguien como la oficial Cocoa Amaguri aprecie mejor esta oportunidad.

Me atrapó. Él sabía que involucrar a mi padre me obligaría a cambiar de parecer. Conozco a la perfección su amenaza implícita en aquella declaración. Si no aceptó él podría contar la verdad de mi padre. Mencionar a Cocoa también fue un golpe bajo de su parte, considerando la tensa relación que sostengo con mi compañera.

\- No sé como supiste lo de Cocoa pero acepto – le dije suspirando resignada ante su amenaza – Solicito algo a cambio.

\- Sabes que no estás en posición de exigir condiciones – me reprendió.

\- Quizás pero aun así puedo deducir que todo este esfuerzo que estás haciendo, amenazándome para trabajar contigo, te molesta tanto como a mí, por lo que realmente debes necesitarme – aclaré – debes necesitarme tanto que le pediste a mi jefe que yo esté en el caso, así que imagino cuanto te debe irritar esta situación – continué con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- Continua – me respondió mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda, expectante.

\- No trabajaré con Lime – contesté buscando valentía por todo mi ser.

\- Perfecto – me manifestó con confusión, como si no hubiese esperado mi respuesta.

Yo no trabajaría con Lime. No después de lo que pasó. De hecho, pensaba mantenerme alejada lo más posible de Gohan mientras estuviese en la investigación. El Fiscal no debía reunirse de manera directa con una detective de mi categoría, para ello estaba mi jefe Vegeta. Suficiente era para mí esta conversación con él. Es increíble como aún después de siete años su presencia puede seguir afectándome así.

Necesito un trago, pronto.

Me comencé a mover, no pensaba despedirme de él e iba a seguir buscando pistas o algún indicio en el sitio del suceso cuando nuevamente escuche su voz y giré a verlo.

-Videl – expuso con una voz de desagrado total, como si mi nombre le produjese asco – por favor, báñate, apestas a sexo y alcohol.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse. Lancé una silenciosa maldición al cielo antes de volver a buscar a mi jefe.

Sé lo que me hará trabajar con Gohan, lo sé. Me va a destruir una vez más. Han sido siete años de momentos incómodos topándomelo, viéndolo en las noticias, en premiaciones. Hasta ahora he podido huir de su presencia sin despertar sospechas ante el resto. Debo protegerme, no puedo dejar que me siga afectando, que me siga doliendo. Mi vida después de él no ha sido vida, pero aún así, he sobrevivido. Tengo mi propio departamento, mi propio auto y un trabajo que me apasiona. Tengo a Erasa y en cierta forma, aún tengo a mi padre. He tenido que salir adelante a la fuerza. Varias veces creí que no había vida sin Gohan y algunas veces añoraba a mi amigo adolescente, a mi socio y a mi amante de antaño pero el recordar todo el dolor que me ha hecho pasar ayuda a aplastar la nostalgia.

Realmente necesito un trago. Quizás llamar a Barry también me ayude a dejar de sentir este vacío en mi interior por unos momentos.

Busqué a mi jefe y le indiqué que me iría a la estación mientras esperábamos los informes del forense. Trunks aún debía realizar la autopsia y el resto de oficiales debían mantener el lugar acordonado hasta que se levantará la evidencia. Yo debía salir de ahí.

Estoy mareada. Los restos de alcohol en mi organismo, el olor de la sangre, el cuerpo mutilado de Krillin y ver a Gohan ha sido mucho para mí. Quizás Gohan tenía razón y me hacía falta una ducha. El dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando y cuando llegué a la estación, Erasa me esperaba con dos tabletas de paracetamol y agua. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella. Me salvó la vida en el pasado y ha estado para mí en mis peores momentos.

Una hora después recibí un correo de Trunks con imágenes de la escena del crimen y del cuerpo de Krillin. ¡Oh Kami esto seguía siendo chocante!

Aún así, mientras daba un sorbo de mi quinto café del día viendo las imágenes, me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien con este caso. Nadie lleva a un asesino tan despiadado a un intercambio de drogas a matar a un policía encubierto. Esto fue planificado.

El asesino va a matar de nuevo.

No pude terminar mi café y tuve que correr al baño a vaciar mi estomago. No he podido comer nada contundente hoy. Quiero que este día acabe. Necesito que termine pronto.

Al volver a mi escritorio vi un correo de _él_ en mi bandeja de entrada citando a reunión el día de hoy antes del fin de mi turno. Maldito bastardo. Definitivamente llamaría a Barry.

Pude escuchar su voz en la televisión que mis compañeros veían en la oficina y me acerqué a ver su declaración. Debe ser la que dio en la mañana a los carroñeros.

\- Estamos trabajando arduamente en encontrar al responsable de tan macabro crimen. Les pido su tranquilidad, pues tenemos al mejor equipo de policías de la ciudad trabajando en este caso y espero tener pronto al asesino tras las rejas.

Gohan mostraba otra cara al público, una muy distinta de la que me muestra a mí. Se veía confiado y sereno, con restos de la amabilidad que conocí en mi juventud. Una perfecta máscara para darle a la población la sensación de tranquilidad. Él sabe manejarse con los medios de comunicación y es uno de los mejores abogados del país, por ello ha llegado tan lejos a sus 26 años.

Quiero que este día termine. Quiero dejar de verlo y recordarlo.

Dos horas después me encuentro en la sala de reuniones junto a Trunks que llegó temprano a exponer un informe preliminar de la autopsia mientras esperamos al resto del equipo que Gohan reunió. Mi jefe aparece unos instantes después acompañado del llamado Yamcha el bandido. Nunca creí que los vería juntos en el mismo espacio físico y conversando luego que Vegeta le arrebatase a la novia en el altar y tuviesen a Trunks.

Yamcha era un agente encubierto, como Krillin, pero se había retirado luego del abandono de Bulma y encontró su pasión en el béisbol, siendo un conocido jugador con bastante fama. Volver a las fuerzas policiales se debe a un motivo especial. Era amigo de Krillin.

Detrás de ellos apareció Ten Shin Han, un alto hombre calvo, junto con Chaoz, un pequeño demasiado pálido, ambos detectives del departamento de homicidios y que los rumores señalaban que actuaban según el cliché del policía bueno/Chaoz y policía malo/Ten Shin Han. Honestamente desconozco si esto es así, pero es un asunto entretenido de comentar a la hora del almuerzo.

Gohan entró finalmente mirándome fijamente y luego observando al resto de personas que nos encontrábamos en la habitación, para finalmente lanzar en la mesa las fotografías del cuerpo de Krillin.

\- Los he llamado porque son los mejores – comenzó a hablar con fuerza – y necesito al mejor equipo para poder encontrar al asesino de nuestro amigo Krillin. Todos los presentes lo conocimos y compartimos con él, sabemos que fue un gran hombre que no merecía _esto_ – gruñó con rabia, demostrando ira – debemos encontrar al bastardo que dejó a mi amiga Marron sin el mejor hombre que hemos conocido. Trabajaremos codo a codo en esto, por lo que necesito que estén 100% comprometidos.

\- Así lo hubiese querido tu padre mocoso – respondió Vegeta – todos trabajando juntos en equipo una vez más.

\- Yo te doy mi palabra Gohan que los ayudaré pero no puedo abandonar a mi equipo de béisbol – contestó Yamcha – lo que puedo hacer es mover mis contactos para averiguar si algún desgraciado se adjudica la muerte de Krilllin.

\- Esta bien Yamcha – indicó Gohan – es de bastante ayuda que tus contactos averigüen algo.

\- Nosotros con Chaoz estamos dentro – señaló el detective Ten Shin Han.

Sentí las miradas de tocos que caían en mí. Yo aún no había manifestado en voz alta mi compromiso con esta investigación a pesar de lo hablado con Gohan en la mañana. Entendí que no le preguntó a Trunks porque él ya se encontraba como forense a cargo

\- Yo también estoy dentro – dije finalmente rodando los ojos.

\- Muy bien, quizás no sea el mejor momento pero finalmente el Equipo Z está reunido nuevamente – dijo Gohan con precaución – y atraparemos a quien ha asesinado a uno de los nuestros.

Lo siguiente fue el pre informe de Trunks respecto de la autopsia de Krillin, indicando que se corroboró que nuestro amigo fue desollado en vida para torturarlo, le abrieron su caja torácica y se llevaron su pulmón izquierdo. El pulmón derecho se encontraba en buen estado, lo que indicaba que Krillin no era fumador. El pendiente que encontré en la escena del crimen no pertenecía a la víctima y hasta ahora no podía identificarse al dueño. Un sicólogo se encontraba haciendo el perfil psicológico del atacante de acuerdo a lo observado y entregaría un informe en tres días.

Al terminar la reunión fui la primera en salir, pues no tenía ganas de tentar mi suerte y volver a conversar con Gohan. Me dirigí a mi escritorio y encontré un sobre pero decidí que lo vería mañana, pues mi turno había terminado. Al salir de la estación cuando una muchacha de pelo castaño chocó contra mi hombro sin disculparse, por lo que no le presté mayor atención y me dirigí a mi auto. Aún no había arrancado el motor cuando vi nuevamente a la castaña caminando con Gohan a su lado y supe inmediatamente quien era la zorra. Lime. Siete años después y seguía siendo una perra. Que se vaya a joder a Gohan y a mí me dejen en paz.

Me estacioné fuera de mi departamento y subí las escaleras con pesar. Todo lo que quería hacer era beber montones de vino y fumar algún cigarrillo, embriagándome hasta olvidar. Encendí la televisión al llegar a mi hogar y la cara de Gohan fue lo primero que apareció. La apagué de inmediato furiosa y me decidí por tomar una ducha. Ya me había bebido mi primera botella de vino cuando Barry llegó al departamento. Ambos éramos unos pobres bastardos que nos refugiábamos en sexo y alcohol para evadir nuestros problemas. Barry Khan alguna vez fue un famoso actor que cayó en desgracia cuando se le acusó de maltratar a un extra. Fue encontrado culpable y nunca más pudo conseguir trabajo en el cine. Se dedica a papeles menores en teatro y televisión.

Barry había terminado de cogerme en el sillón cuando lo vi inyectarse su brazo izquierdo. Sabía que el maldito consumía drogas pero nunca lo había hecho en mi hogar. Se lo recriminé y cuando me dijo que lo hacía para olvidar que su ultima novia lo había abandonado, lo miserable que se sentía y lo vacio que se sentía el sexo conmigo, fue que decidí acompañarlo en su agonía y mantenerme el resto de la noche sin beber hasta que él desahogase sus penas. Mi noche de olvidar a Gohan terminó convirtiéndose en una noche de dolor y pesar.

¿Cómo mi vida se transformó en esto?

¿Por qué dejé que todo se viniese abajo?

Mientras yo consolaba a un adicto, Gohan debía de estar cómodamente durmiendo entrelazado a Lime.

Mientras yo lloraba por sentir aún su ausencia, Gohan estaba en compañía de alguien más.

Mientras yo aún sufría por su amor, Gohan me había reemplazado.

Como odiaba seguir amando a Son Gohan.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki reportándose con un capítulo que honestamente, me dejó emocionalmente exhausta. La depresión que arrastra Videl es similar a lo que sentí cuando mi ex pareja me dejó. Yo lo supere y rehíce mi vida, pero quise imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido así.

Algunos capítulos tendrán la estructura que tuvo este, con Videl contando la historia que la unió en el pasado con Gohan a lo largo de los años, con los personajes con la personalidad que conocimos en la serie hasta el momento del punto de quiebre de su relación.

Para efectos de la historia, Trunks tendrá dos años menos que Gohan, por ello está en el equipo de investigación. Un pequeño error que olvidé señalar en el primer capítulo.

Ahora iré a escribir algo de romanticismo para relajarme.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D


	3. El arete y la nota

**_Gravedad_**

 **Capítulo 3:** El arete y la nota

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

 _15 años atrás ocurrieron los Juegos de Cell._

Después de conocer a Gohan en aquel paseo de la Policía de Orange Star city, no nos volvimos a ver en seis meses debido al terror que provocó Cell en la población.

Comenzó como un rumor, un asesino silencioso que arrasó algunos pueblos alejados, para luego continuar su masacre con las ciudades principales. Muchos murieron debido a su locura. De alguna extraña manera este hombre deforme llamado Cell se convenció a si mismo que comiendo personas lograría una especie de perfección. En su locura, señaló que absorbía la energía de vida de la gente que mataba para incrementar su propio poder. Horrorizó al mundo por meses. Los niños tuvimos que dejar la escuela y encerrarnos en nuestros hogares. Mi padre me prohibió salir de casa y con Gohan dejamos de mantener contacto, pues no tenía algún teléfono al que llamarle, ya que él vivía en las montañas. Mi padre salía sólo para ir al trabajo y comprar alimentos. No lo decía pero sé que él tenía miedo. No quería dejarme sola, aterrado de no poder defenderme si el monstruo aparecía en Orange Star City.

Todo cambió el día que Cell apareció por televisión abierta informando que él y sus siete secuaces, a los que llamaba sus hijos, habían secuestrado una patrulla policial con personal dentro de ella y dijo que si le daban algún buen reto con un buen oponente, los liberaría. Los rehenes serían cambiados cada día de escondite y debían encontrarlos en un plazo de diez días, o serían asesinados. Varios policías se organizaron para poder rescatar a sus colegas, entre ellos, Son Goku se encontraba liderando su conocido Equipo Z.

Mi padre también fue uno de los hombres que sintió que podía vencerlo, pues los rehenes eran sus colegas Caroni y Piroshki, parte de su equipo de confianza. Me dejó con la familia de mi amiga Erasa y me dio el abrazo más fuerte del mundo antes de partir, según sus propias palabras, prometiéndome que regresaría a casa conmigo y besando mi frente.

La cadena de televisión asechó en helicóptero la persecución entre Cell, sus secuaces y la policía por los días siguientes, llamándolo "Los juegos de Cell", debido a que Cell entregaba pistas en cada escondite que dejaba atrás para que lo rastrearan al siguiente, pero luego huír antes que llegase la policía. Así, gracias a la cadena Z-TV y su morbosa transmisión, pudimos informarnos de los avances.

Mi padre era la cara visible ante la televisión de la operación y aunque demostraba avances, su mirada me decía lo contrario. Estaba cansado y grandes surcos bajo sus ojos lo reflejaban. La desesperanza me invadía y comencé a perder la fe, empeorando al noveno día, cuando vi en televisión la peor visión de todas. Son Goku llevó a Gohan a acompañarlo en el rescate. No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo un padre arriesga la vida de su hijo así? Con los años Gohan me explicó que su papá sabía que iba a morir y quería compartir sus últimos instantes con él.

El veintiséis de mayo, el décimo día de iniciada esta locura, hubo un tiroteo entre las fuerzas especiales de Goku y Cell con sus secuaces en una bodega abandonada. La televisión no captó lo sucedido dentro del lugar, aunque sí lo hizo cuando mi padre fue el primero en salir informando de la muerte de Cell y los suyos, junto con el rescate exitoso de sus colegas. Su mirada, sin embargo, no mostraba un triunfo. Uno de los suyos había muerto por un disparo de aquel maniaco homicida.

Ese fue el día en que Son Goku dejó el mundo de los vivos, abandonando a una esposa embarazada y un hijo de once años, que lo vio morir.

Un gran funeral en honor al valiente hombre se llevó a cabo tres días después. Miles de policías, detectives, agentes, gendarmes e incluso el Alcalde Roshi, concurrieron a despedir a uno de los mejores hombres que ha prestado servicio a nuestra ciudad. Yo fui acompañando a mi padre y lo primero que pude observar fue a la viuda, Son Chichi, llorando encima del ataúd. Fue una mirada triste, que acongojó mi corazón. Pensé en mi padre, que podría haber sido el muerto y yo estaría en el lugar de Chichi sollozando la perdida.

Busqué con desesperación a Gohan para darle el apoyo que él me dio a mí, empero lo encontré junto al Fiscal Piccolo, amigo de la familia, conversando de manera animada. No puedo negar que me sorprendí de su actitud.

Una vez que el señor Goku fue enterrado, me acerqué a mi amigo. Al verme, me dio una cálida sonrisa que me llevó, por impulso, a correr a sus brazos y decirle cuando lo sentía.

\- Videl – me dijo – mi padre no hubiese querido que estuviésemos tristes por él.

Supe que era cierto, por lo poco que conocí en vida a Goku, pues era una de las personas más alegres y optimistas, aunque también pienso que la entereza de Gohan se debía a lo destruida emocionalmente que se encontraba su madre. Mi amigo consideraba que era su deber permanecer tranquilo para poder darle calma a ella.

Estuve toda la tarde al lado de Gohan dándole mí apoyo cuando alguien se acercaba a dar su pésame. Esos eran los momentos que más difíciles resultaron para mí cuando mamá murió y hubiese apreciado tener a alguien junto a mí dándome sostén.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando tomé la mano de Gohan con fuerza mientras caminábamos y él no me soltó, sólo me dio una mirada de sorpresa y luego me sonrió. Nunca podría olvidar aquel momento. Era sólo una niña de once años que por primera vez sintió la calidez de una presencia masculina distinta de mi padre. Imagino que debí sonrojarme, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

Si no hubiese tomado su mano ese día, no me hubiese enamorado de él con el paso de los años. Y no me hubiese rotó el corazón ni mi alma.

Gracias al sacrificio de Goku, mi padre fue reconocido unos días después como el héroe que derrotó al temible Cell, gracias a sus múltiples apariciones en televisión jactándose de ello. El reconocimiento trajo de la mano un ascenso, que hubiese merecido el padre de Gohan si hubiese sobrevivido. Mark Satán fue nombrado Comisionado Principal, el mayor logro para un policía y posteriormente, una moción ciudadana exigió que nuestra ciudad, Orange Star, cambiase su nombre a Satán City.

Mi padre, en base a mentiras, nos cambió la vida.

Yo no sabría hasta años después el gran secreto que ocultaron los protagonistas de aquel día, que quien apretó el gatillo para asesinar a Cell no fue mi padre, sino que había sido el pequeño niño que vio morir a su papá, mi amigo Gohan, el verdadero salvador.

Una mentira que terminó por destruir la relación que tenía con mi padre.

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Otro día de mi vida de mierda. Desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Quizás así fue, considerando que Barry se fue casi a las cinco de la madrugada en un estado lamentable.

Mis ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior y mi cabello totalmente desaliñado. Decidí darme una buena ducha reponedora antes de ir al trabajo, pues tenía la sensación que hoy nuevamente sería un día muy largo. Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, quise eliminar de mí todo el dolor que sentía mi alma. Fue instintivo agarrar mis brazos con tanta fuerza que terminé enterrando mis uñas en ellos y causando pequeñas lesiones. Tendré que usar una blusa con manga larga el día de hoy.

Ya repuesta después de un largo baño y de vestirme, me dispuse a tomar un café bien cargado con una tostada de desayuno para sobrevivir el día. Lo positivo era que no tendría que ver a Gohan hoy. Él tiene más casos a parte del nuestro y su presencia no es necesaria en la estación de policía.

No tengo ganas de verlo hoy nuevamente. Fue bastante difícil el día de ayer y darme cuenta que aún lo necesito.

Al llegar al trabajo, Erasa me espera con unas donuts de Mr. Popo, mi local de comida favorito, mientras habla de su última cita romántica con un rockero de una banda local. Honestamente, no escucho mucho de lo que habla hasta que menciona a Shapner, el testigo del caso de Krillin.

\- Te llamó esta mañana Shapner Storm– me indica mi rubia amiga – pues al parecer "recordó" – hizo el gesto de comillas imaginarias con sus dedos – algunos detalles que quería discutir contigo.

\- Rayos - reprendí – Erasa, necesito que tú lo entrevistes – le rogué juntando mis manos en una suplica.

\- Suelta todo – dijo con aquella mirada que me daba cuando sabía que le estoy ocultando algo.

\- Es el chico del pub de hace dos noches – susurré tratando que nadie escuche.

\- ¡Santa mierda! – gritó mi indiscreta amiga.

Me derrumbé en mi escritorio cuando noté que mis colegas clavaban su mirada en mí. Adoro con mi vida a Erasa, aunque jamás se lo he dicho, definitivamente debido a este tipo de situaciones que amenazan mi cariño por ella. No se caracteriza por ser una persona discreta pero su alegría y apoyo ha sido fundamental en mi vida.

Conozco a Erasa desde que éramos pequeñas y asistíamos al jardín de niños y, aparte de Gohan, es la única persona que me conoce antes que mi papá fuese considerado falsamente como el salvador de Cell. Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, en mis mejores y peores momentos. Me vio atravesar la pubertad y transformarme en mujer. Estuvo a mi lado cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Gohan y también cuando me destruyó el corazón. Salvó mi vida en más de un sentido y le agradeceré siempre estar conmigo.

\- Videl – me habló haciendo pestañar sus enormes pestañas – lo lamento.

\- Está bien – le resoplé tratando de parecer indignada mientras dirigí mi mirada al sobre blanco que estaba en mi escritorio el día anterior.

No recuerdo haberlo dejado yo en aquel lugar. Lo tomó con cuidado y me fijó que no tiene remitente. Es extraño. Pero aun más extraño es el contenido en su interior.

 _Mierda._

La expresión de sorpresa y alarma en mi rostro al abrirlo causa preocupación en mi amiga asistente.

\- Videl… - comenta Erasa.

\- Comunícate inmediatamente con el forense Briefs – le ordenó preocupada – dile que necesito ir urgente a su caverna.

Otro dolor de cabeza. No puedo tener un día tranquilo. Este sobre solo significa una cosa: definitivamente el caso de Krillin fue deliberado. No fue un asesinato al azar y el homicida sabe quien investiga el asunto.

Con cuidado sostengo el sobre y voy a la oficina de mi jefe. Vegeta debe saber esto de manera urgente.

Mi jefe se encontraba con una mirada sombría, y signos visibles de agotamiento. Ha estado todo el día recibiendo llamadas tanto de periodistas como de otros cuarteles de policía. Uno de los nuestros fue asesinado salvajemente y todos quieren sangre. Algunos por morbo y ventas, otros por justicia. No puedo imaginar cómo será cuando encontremos a encontrar al culpable.

\- No ha dejado de sonar en todo el día – me comenta cansado – así que espero que me tengas algo Satán porque juro que si seguimos sin alguna pista, el siguiente muerto seré yo.

\- El asesino me contactó – logré decir con dificultad.

Mi mano temblando aún tenía el sobre que encontré en mi escritorio y se lo entregué a Vegeta. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad blanca al ver su contenido.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de esto? – Preguntó.

\- No – contesté con voz baja – lo acabo de abrir pero está desde ayer en mi escritorio. Vine a avisarle antes del ir al laboratorio de su hijo.

\- Muy bien, debemos actuar con cuidado – me dijo – nadie fuera de nosotros puede saber esto, si la prensa se entera…

\- Lo sé – interrumpí – no se lo he mostrado a mi asistente siquiera.

\- El mensaje es claro, habrá otra muerte en tres días.

Una sensación de pesar se instaló en el ambiente. Ambos lo sabemos. No es necesario decirlo en voz alta, pero sabemos que el asesino volverá por otro policía.

Tomé el sobre y me despedí de Vegeta para tomar mi auto y conducir directamente a laboratorio de criminalística de la policía. Trunks me esperaba en la entrada, con grandes surcos oscuros bajo sus ojos y una taza de café en su mano. Me saludó amablemente y me condujo a su oficina.

\- Acá nadie escuchará – me dijo – dime que encontraste.

\- No lo encontré Trunks – respondí – alguien lo dejó en mi escritorio en el cuartel y me temó que fue el mismo asesino.

\- ¿Qué te dejaron Videl? –susurró.

Fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Sentí espasmos de inmediato, una sensación de nerviosismo apoderándose de mí.

\- Adelante – dijo el forense.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una persona de cabello y ojos negros.

Era Gohan.

No sé si sabía que yo estaba ahí, si Vegeta o Trunks le avisaron que iría al laboratorio o si fue una simple y desagradable coincidencia, pero él estaba ahí, con su impecable traje negro y sus profundos ojos sobre mí.

Saludó a su amigo con efusividad y a mí solo me dirigió una mirada desganada. No podíamos fingir una cordialidad que no existía entre ambos.

\- Videl tiene evidencia del caso de Krillin – habló Trunks mirando a Gohan – iba a comentarme ahora antes que llegases.

\- ¿Qué tienes detective Satán? – me preguntó con intensidad en su mirada.

Yo me preguntó si él puede ver a través de mí y notar el dolor que siento cuando me trata con aquella formalidad. Si, él debe saberlo. Es quien mejor me conoce en el mundo después de Erasa.

\- Me dejaron un sobre en mi escritorio en el cuartel – contesté evitando la mirada de Gohan y concentrándome en su amigo de cabello lavanda – es el que tengo en mis manos, no tiene marcas o sellos externos que en principio sirvan para identificar algo, pero es el interior lo que resulta perturbador.

\- ¿Por qué Videl? – pregunta el forense criminal.

\- Porque está el par del pendiente que encontré en el sitio del suceso de Krillin – respondo con dificultad – y no sólo ello, hay una nota.

Le entregó el sobre a Trunks, que busca unos guantes para evitar contaminar la evidencia. Lo abre con cuidado y saca un arete idéntico al del día de ayer, pero sin las manchas de sangre.

\- Al parecer tienes razón Videl – me dice observando con cuidado el objeto.

\- El problema no es el pendiente – indiqué – es la nota que lo acompaña.

Trunks saca con pulcro aquel papel blanco y su expresión congelada al verlo me hizo sentir acongojada. Él se dedica a los muertos, a personas que a través de pequeños detalles nos indican como dejaron este mundo. No está acostumbrado a esto. Sin embargo lo necesitamos. No se puede confiar en alguien mejor que él, más aún con las actuales circunstancias.

\- La nota – dice turbado - está escrita con tinta roja, debo analizar si es tinta o quizás algo fluido como sangre – olfatea el papel – posiblemente sea sangre. Kami, es un enfermo de mierda…

\- Trunks – lo interrumpe Gohan - ¿Qué dice la nota?

\- Tres días – respondí no dejando hablar al forense – el asesino volverá a matar en tres días Gohan.

\- Y no tenemos como saber quién será su siguiente víctima – indica Trunks.

\- No – mencioné – pero tengo la sospecha que será un policía. Él sabe que estoy en el caso y se contactó conmigo, sabe que fui yo quien encontró el arete y se adelantó enviando el otro par. Me ha avisado de su siguiente paso.

\- ¿Cómo pudo saber que estás en el caso? – me preguntó preocupado Trunks.

\- Tiene que haber estado en la escena del crimen observando – respondí intentando recordar alguna cara sospechosa aquel día.

\- Habían muchos periodistas y curiosos Videl – comenta Gohan – será difícil que recuerdes e identifiques un sospechoso.

Me conoce tan bien. Sabe que estoy tratando de evocar mis memorias del día de ayer. Bueno, es normal después de toda la intimidad que compartimos hace siete años que aún tenga él esos recuerdos.

\- Voy a pedirle a Vegeta que instruya que todos en el cuartel que dentro de los días siguientes tengan algún compañero, así podrán cubrirse las espaldas – mencionó Gohan cambiando el tema de conversación.

\- Es buena idea – continuó Trunks – así es menos probable que el asesino se acerque a una posible víctima.

Resoplé al imaginar tres días con Erasa continuamente pegada a mis espaldas. Tres días con aquella molesta rubia sin dejar mi lado. Serán tres largos días. Aún así, es la única con la que quería pasar este tiempo.

\- Trunks por favor analiza el arete – indicó Gohan – aunque no creo que tenga algún rastro, y respecto de la nota, hay que analizar si es sangre y lo más importante, de quien.

\- No hay problema – respondió saliendo de su oficina.

\- Y tu oficial Satán – dijo fijándose en mí con esa mirada intimidante de odio – te recomiendo volver a tu desordenado escritorio junto a Erasa, viendo tus robos menores aburriéndote en tu miseria mientras pasan estos tres días.

\- Me está subestimando fiscal Son – mascullé con rabia – desligarme de este caso podría traer repercusiones ante el Comisionado Satán – dije intentando amenazar con mi padre, sintiendo mi orgullo herido.

 _Si me quieres herir, no lo lograrás de nuevo._

\- No te estoy desvinculando Videl – gruñó molesto, llamándome por mi nombre – pero el asesino te contactó a ti, no sabemos por qué motivo, si fue al azar o quizás te tenga en la mira. Si es lo último, no querrás estar sola y el lugar más seguro para ti será en el mismo cuartel con compañía confiable.

Él tenía un buen punto, uno que yo no había querido analizar. El asesino de Krillin me contactó a mí y no sabemos el porqué. Mi intuición me dice que no estoy en la mira, no por ahora, pero si es presumible y bastante razonable considerar que me hubiese amenazado de manera directa. Un escalofrió me recorre y debo verme asustada, pues jamás imagine que Gohan manifestase las palabras que diría a continuación.

\- ¿Necesitas que ordenemos seguridad extra en tu departamento estos días? – me preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, trayendo a mi mente recuerdos de nuestro pasado.

\- No – me negué - No necesito a nadie.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No puedo dejar que mis propias emociones y necesidades por él me distraigan. Puedo protegerme sola.

Él no está preocupado por mí, él no quiere tener mi sangre en sus manos.

Él no está preocupado por mí, él quiere tener todo bajo su control.

Él no está preocupado por mí, él me usará para atraer al asesino.

Si, él me volverá a usar.

Siento mis ojos humedecerse y me guardo las enormes ganas de llorar nuevamente por él. Lo conozco, sé cómo piensa y sé que es capaz de todo con tal de encontrar al hijo de puta que mató al mejor amigo de su padre. Sé que es capaz de sacrificar a la hija del hombre que mintió al mundo sobre Cell y se enriqueció con el sufrimiento de un niño obligado a matar.

Alguna vez le di todo, todo, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma. Hoy soy un caparazón muerto que busca una razón para sentir algo en esta vida gracias a él. No debo olvidar jamás el dolor.

Debo salir de aquí y alejarme de su presencia, a un lugar donde me sienta segura.

\- Videl – me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – puedo llevarte a la estación de policía.

No, no caeré otra vez en su mirada. Estar a solas con él me matará. Otra vez.

\- No es necesario – respondí con control de mis emociones – tengo mi auto afuera.

\- No puedes estar sola – indicó con esa voz molesta que me dedica solo a mi – el asesino puede vigilarte.

\- Gohan – gruñí apretando mis puños con ira - no te importó hace siete años lo de Spopovich, no vengas a fingir que te importa esto. Despídeme de Trunks por favor.

Di media vuelta y salí. No lo deje responder y tampoco quise ver su reacción. Mencionar el incidente de Spopovich es similar a una declaración de guerra entre ambos, aquel tema tabú que conllevó al fin de nuestro romance.

No debo olvidar jamás. Él no se preocupa por nadie. Gohan es manipulador, autoritario, cruel e irritable. Me rompió el corazón abandonándome después del peor momento de mi vida. Me usó para vengarse de mi padre.

 _No volveré a morir por él._

Aún cuando lo único en que quiero realmente es estar en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Gravedad, un capítulo de transición al siguiente, que tendrá _**SPOILER**_ un nuevo asesinato.

Ya me programé para que esta historia tenga 15 capítulos, quizás un epilogo. Tengo súper claro que pasará de aquí en adelante. Incluso ya escribí parte del capítulo 11, que será Pov de Gohan. Cuando se tiene un narrador en primera persona, muchas veces no es 100% confiable, por lo que siento que es necesario romper el esquema de sólo conocer la historia por Videl y ver en dos capítulos que piensa él.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review. No han sido muchos, pero me han dado un golpe de energía necesario para continuar.

Nos leemos!


	4. Lágrimas de culpa

**_Gravedad_**

 **Capítulo 4:** Lágrimas de culpa

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

 _Hace 14 años con Gohan nos convertimos en mejores amigos._

Ser amiga de Gohan ocurrió de manera natural. Él era un muchacho alegre con su padre fallecido como héroe y yo era una muchacha deprimida con mi madre muerta. Bueno, quizás no fue tan natural, pero si nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Después de todo, éramos sólo unos niños que jugaban juntos tratando de abandonar la tristeza.

En un principio, tratábamos de vernos una vez a la semana, a pesar de la distancia, y nos contactábamos por teléfono casi todos los días. Yo le contaba de mi monótona vida en la escuela y él me hablaba de los insufribles tutores que su madre contrataba para él, ya que no asistía a ninguna instituto educacional, siendo educado en casa.

Su madre sólo le permitía jugar conmigo una vez que terminase sus estudios de la semana, los que eran bastante avanzados para un niño de su edad. La señora Chichi era bastante estricta al respecto, lo cual me asustaba bastante.

\- Mi madre quiere que sea un gran investigador – me contó una vez después de sumergirnos en el río cercano a su hogar – aunque me gustaría ser policía como papá.

\- Yo no podría ser policía – le dije – todos estarían comparándome con mi padre y no quiero eso.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor Videl? – me preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Quiero ser una gran abogada – contesté de manera alegre – ayudar a los indefensos, defender inocentes y hacer justicia.

A veces nos juntábamos en mi nueva casa en la ciudad, una mansión que mi padre compró gracias a la fama adquirida después de lo ocurrido con Cell. Otras veces, nos encontrábamos en la casa de Gohan, ubicada en el área de las montañas 439 del Este, el llamado Monte Paoz. Yo prefería que nos juntásemos ahí, debido a que en la mansión, los sirvientes de papá no nos dejaban tranquilos y se sorprendían del apetito voraz de mi amigo. En cambio, en la humilde morada de la familia Son podíamos comer tranquilos, correr al aire libre, jugar, saltar y nadar sin interrupciones indeseables. A veces Chichi era un poco escrupulosa en cuanto a nuestros juegos, pero siempre terminaba cediendo conmigo, pues decía que algún día seriamos una familia.

 _Una familia._

Yo ya no tenía una familia. Con mi madre muerta, mi padre consumido por la fama, unos sirvientes agobiantes que sólo me criticaban, ya no me sentía parte de una familia. Los Son me acogieron como si fuese uno de ellos y aún cuando a veces atravesaban momentos difíciles luego de la muerte de Goku, la señora Chichi siempre tuvo un lugar para mí en su casa.

Cuando nació Goten, el hermano menor de Gohan, traté de ayudar en todo lo que podía a mi amigo por el aumento de responsabilidades. Era un muchacho muy maduro y ayudaba a su mamá en su hogar. Gohan se veía muy feliz por la llegada de su hermano y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tratamos de ir poco a poco integrando a Goten a nuestros juegos cuando los visitaba.

Una vez, cuando teníamos 14 años y Goten era un pequeño que recién se emprendía sus primeros pasos, llegué a visitar a la familia Son como de costumbre. No encontré a Gohan en la casa y su madre me dijo que se encontraba afuera aseando la cabaña que alguna vez fue el hogar de Goku cuando quedó huérfano y que se encontraba en las cercanías de la propiedad.

Gohan siempre fue un muchacho alegre cuya sonrisa contagiaba a todo el mundo, por lo que verlo llorando en el piso aferrado a sus piernas era una visión totalmente nueva para mí. Ni siquiera al morir su padre lo había visto así. Me acerqué tratando de formar una sonrisa que le levantase el ánimo y cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- Vete Videl – me dijo – saldré en unos momentos y podremos jugar.

\- No Gohan – refuté sentándome a su lado – cuando yo estaba triste por mi mamá tu alegraste mi vida y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

\- Lo extrañó tanto – lloró dejando que más lagrimas cubriesen su rostro.

\- ¿A tu papá? – pregunté aún cuando la respuesta fuese obvia.

\- Fue mi culpa su muerte Videl – me dijo llorando – murió por mi culpa porque me distraje y Cell me encontró…

-Gohan – refuté tratando de subir el ánimo de mi mejor amigo – estoy segura que tu papá está en el cielo y jamás te culparía por su muerte.

\- Lo sé – indicó mirándome a los ojos, mostrando lo roto que se sentía por dentro – pero ello no hace que duela menos y que la culpa se vaya de mi.

\- Hagamos un trato – le propuse mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi mano hacia él – cuando te sientas así, me llamas y yo prepararé un postre para ti.

\- Me gusta la idea Videl – me indicó sonriendo.

Lentamente se levantó de su sitio, no tomó mi mano como esperaba para cerrar el acuerdo, si no que se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente antes de besar mi mejilla derecha.

\- Gracias Videl – me susurró en mi oído – no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Se alejó con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro, dejándome aún sorprendida en mi sitio, sin poder moverme de la sorpresa.

\- Por cierto – me dijo – el próximo fin de semana no podremos jugar juntos, debo ir a ver a los amigos de papá.

Aquello era habitual. El equipo de Goku siguió organizando reuniones tras su muerte, en que todas las familias se juntaban a compartir una gran comida y como yo no era parte de la familia a pesar de convivir bastante con ellos, no asistía a estas reuniones y aprovechaba de juntarme con Erasa.

\- No hay problema… - apenas pude articular palabras mientras intentaba reponerme.

Ese día estuve sonrojada por el resto de la tarde y no pude evitar soñar con su casto beso.

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Hoy fue el funeral de Krillin. La gran mayoría de la fuerza policial se encontraba en el lugar y pude divisar que Gohan estaba al lado de Marron, la hija del oficial, y Trunks Briefs. Los tres se conocían desde pequeños por la amistad entre sus padres y era natural que se acompañasen en un momento así.

Gohan era el más alto de los tres y con ese traje negro se veía bastante guapo.

 _¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?_

 _Desubicada._

No es el momento ni el lugarpara _admirarlo a él._

No quise acercarme a dar mi pésame. Soy mala dando mis condolencias y sé que es el momento que más duele para los que quedamos en este mundo. Además, él estaba ahí y no quería tener que soportar su presencia nuevamente. Después de cómo abandoné la caverna de Trunks ayer no podría encontrar las palabras y la fortaleza para mirarlo a la cara. A veces quiero creer que lo sucedido con Spopovich le dolió tanto como a mí y que quizás se siente responsable. El Gohan del que me enamoré habría reaccionado así. En cambio el Gohan que me abandonó se burló de mi desgracia. No me acercaré, pues también imagino que la zorra de Lime debe estar rondando el lugar y no quiero verla.

Puedo notar desde mi posición como Trunks abraza delicadamente a Marron y acaricia su cabello. Definitivamente esa chica es especial para él.

 _¿Alguna vez habré sido especial para Gohan?_

Doy media vuelta y me dispongo a volver al cuartel de policía para continuar con mi trabajo. Tengo que encontrar al responsable del robo del Palacio de Kami y confeccionar un informe del arresto de Mai, una ladrona profesional que apresamos la semana pasada.

\- ¡Espera! – me grita una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Es Marron, la hija de Krillin, que viene corriendo con su hermoso vestido negro dejando detrás a los muchachos que la acompañaban.

\- Lamento… - comienzo a decir el pésame correspondiente.

\- No lo digas – me interrumpe cansada– no quiero oírlo más.

\- Te entiendo – indicó con comprensión.

Tiene los ojos hinchados, de color rojo y con lágrimas en ellos. Está sufriendo por su padre y no puedo dejar de entenderla.

\- Necesito pedirte algo – me dice la joven rubia nerviosa – los chicos me dijeron que estás en el caso de mi papá.

Asentí sin palabras, atenta a lo que quiere decirme la chica en frente mío.

\- Atrapa a ese maldito – dice con una voz cargada en odio que jamás le escuché antes – atrápalo y mátalo por mí.

\- Marron – intenté decir con cuidado – si lo atrapo, que ten por seguro que lo haré, no puedo matarlo, debe ser puesto en disposición de la justicia para que tenga un juicio racional y justo.

\- Gohan dijo lo mismo – me dice ahora molesta – pero ambas sabemos que en prisión será un héroe que mató un oficial y no habrá justicia si el bastardo no siente dolor.

\- No puedo matarlo Marron – la interrumpo.

\- Tú lo has hecho antes, con ese sujeto que te lastimó…

\- Lo siento – digo intentando cortar la conversación, que ha tomado un rumbo que no me gusta – no lo haré, tal como yo no maté a ese sujeto. Debo irme, espero que estés bien Marron.

Me despido para dirigirme a mi auto y luego al trabajo. No vi a nadie en los alrededores así que al subir a mi vehículo, me hundí en el asiento del conductor a llorar. Un llanto amargo lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. Spopovich me arruinó mi vida y su muerte me marcó mucho tiempo, a pesar de no haber sido quien lo mató.

 _Pero murió por mi culpa._

Secó las lágrimas de mi rostro y me dirijo al cuartel. Llegó la hora de trabajar.

* * *

Mi día estuvo lleno de trabajo, con Erasa persiguiéndome en cada momento. Le comenté lo frustrada que me sentía trabajando cerca de Gohan, abriendo mi corazón y mostrando mis sentimientos por él.

\- Videl – me dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cintura – tú deberías hablar con Gohan.

\- ¡No! – respondí de manera cortante – él me hizo mucho daño y tú más que nadie lo sabe, ¡Estabas ahí conmigo! ¡Me viste sufrir por él!

\- Pero él también sufrió… - intentó decir mi amiga.

\- Él me usó Erasa – indiqué de manera obstinada.

\- Videl – dijo tratando de usar su tono disuasivo – él te amaba tanto como tú a él y no me extrañaría que lo siga haciendo, ustedes dos eran amantes destinados.

\- No hables estupideces – la contradije – no me amaba, me utilizó y tiene a otra mujer. No importa cuánto lo necesite yo, él nunca me necesitó.

Él me abandonó. Erasa no lo entiende, vive pensando en sus historias de romance perfecto que ve en la televisión, olvidando que el amor no funciona así en el mundo real.

Un recuerdo lejano volvió a mí.

" _Gracias Videl, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti"_

Yo si sé Son Gohan de mi niñez. Sin mí, estudiarás Derecho en la Universidad Satán, siendo el mejor alumno luego de mi deserción. Al terminar la carrera, harás un Magister en Derecho Penal con las mejores calificaciones y seguirás el camino de tu mentor, Piccolo, ingresando como su ayudante a la Fiscalía de la ciudad. Pronto, conseguirás un ascenso y elegirás a tu amante Lime como tu asistente. Saldrás en televisión hablando de tus casos de una manera impecable y harás clases de Principios Generales del Derecho en la Universidad. Serás amado por tus superiores y tu equipo de trabajo, por tus alumnos y por la prensa. Serás feliz sin mí. Tu madre estará orgullosa y tu hermano tendrá un ejemplo a seguir.

No me necesitaste nunca Son Gohan. He visto el ascenso de tu carrera, tus grandes logros. No me has necesitado para ser el mejor.

* * *

Tuve tres días de paz sin encontrarme a Gohan. No apareció por el cuartel y no envió correos electrónicos al equipo. Me encontré con una disyuntiva de emociones, al sentir calma por su ausencia y al mismo tiempo extrañar su presencia. Lo bueno es que no tuve necesidad de llamar a Barry estos días, después de todo, no somos pareja.

Al tercer día de encontrar la nota, mi jefe visiblemente afectado, me fue a buscar al escritorio.

Ese tercer día, un nuevo oficial había sido asesinado.

Nos fuimos en una de las patrullas de la policía, con mi jefe temblando, realizando llamadas telefónicas a todo el equipo, en especial al departamento forense para el análisis de la escena del crimen. Llegamos a un complejo de departamentos en la zona alta de la ciudad, donde vivían empresarios y famosos. Podría incluso un fiscal de distrito vivir por aquí. No había periodistas en los alrededores, por lo que imagino que la noticia aún no es pública.

Un pequeño equipo forense ya se encontraba trabajando en el lugar. El hedor a sangre era insoportable. Las paredes, que alguna vez fueron de color blanco y la alfombra que alguna vez fue amarilla, se encontraban completamente teñidas de rojo. La sangre impregnaba las paredes, creando un paisaje aterrador, digno de una película de horror.

\- Victima es un hombre, de cabello negro, hombre joven, alto, con buena musculatura – indicó el forense Trunks al ver a mi jefe.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y una plegaría nubló mis pensamientos.

 _Que no sea Gohan._

 _-_ ¿Quién llamó a la policía? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

\- La misma víctima – contestó mi jefe con voz confusa.

 _Que no sea Gohan._

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – consulté apenas articulando palabras.

\- Al parecer con su último aliento nos alertó de lo ocurrido hace cuarenta minutos – contestó Vegeta – me llamó a mí detective Satán. Me avisó que había sido atacado por un hombre alto y musculoso que se tapaba bajo una capucha. No le preguntó nada y sólo lo atacó. Murió mientras me decía que me despidiese por él de la mujer que amaba.

 _Que no sea Gohan._

Entré a la habitación aterrada, conteniendo lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando a Kami que no fuese Gohan el hombre tapado por una sabana naranja tirado en el piso.

Mi corazón no deja de palpitar mientras me acerqué con miedo. Me agaché para levantar lentamente la sabana con cuidado y me sentí aliviada al reconocer al hombre asesinado. Tenía una cuchilla perforando la piel de su cuello, justo en el medio. La sangre caía a hilos a través de la herida, manchando su torso sin camisa. Tenía múltiples heridas en varios lugares de su cuerpo, posiblemente realizados por la misma arma corto punzante. La poca ropa que llevaba se encontraba desgarrada.

\- Es un hijo de puta – la voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó, _él_ había llegado.

\- No es necesaria la presencia del fiscal en el sitio del suceso – indiqué mientras me levantaba para mirarlo.

Él jamás sabría el miedo que sentí hoy al creer que había muerto. Quise correr y abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que me alegraba que estuviese con vida, pero no lo hice. Jamás se lo diría. Era un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba.

\- Yamcha era amigo de mi padre – me contestó acongojado.

\- No es causal para romper un protocolo – indiqué tratando de parecer severa.

\- Detective Satán – interrumpió mi jefe Vegeta – el Fiscal Son es el encargado de investigar los hechos acontecidos, una inspección personal no está prohibida por Ley y por lo demás, también estuvo en el parque metropolitano cuando se encontró al oficial Krillin.

Estúpido Vegeta. Tiene razón. No está prohibido que el fiscal este aquí.

\- No toque nada Fiscal Son – le dije con molestia.

Sé que Gohan sabe que no debe tocar nada en una escena del crimen. Por mucho tiempo fuimos vigilantes enmascarados de la ciudad en nuestra adolescencia y jamás alteramos un sitio del suceso.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Yamcha? – le preguntó Gohan a mi jefe, omitiendo mi presencia.

\- El asesino es un hombre alto con músculos – masculló molesto Vegeta – estaba encapuchado, puede ser cualquier chiflado con esteroides en la ciudad, no le vio la cara.

\- ¿Algo más? – consultó el fiscal Son sabiendo que Vegeta no había dicho todo lo que sabía.

\- Que habló con Yajirobe ayer y puede tener pistas – indicó cruzando sus brazos con molestia.

\- Vegeta – volvió a hablar Gohan fastidiado - ¿Qué más? – insistió.

\- Me pidió que le dijese a Bulma que la perdonaba por lo nuestro y que nunca la logró olvidar – bufó.

Sabía que Vegeta y el ex policía Yamcha tenía una historia antigua de rivalidad por la esposa de mi jefe. Al parecer Bulma Briefs fue pareja muchos años del jugados de beisbol desde la adolescencia y la mujer lo abandonó en el altar por Vegeta, estando embarazada. Fue un gran escándalo entre la policía y luego de ello, Son Goku tuvo que interceder para que Yamcha no abandonase la fuerza, lo que finalmente ocurrió con la muerte de Goku. Yamcha decidió dedicarse al beisbol, convirtiéndose en un jugador de renombre.

\- ¿Ves alguna pista Videl? – Gohan volvió su atención hacia mí, que me encontraba observando la habitación del beisbolista.

\- Estoy en ello Gohan – contesté tratando de fijarme en los detalles – me parece curioso que la cama se encuentre perfecto estado considerando que el crimen fue cometido a primeras horas de la mañana, Yamcha debió de dormir en su cama.

\- Yamcha a veces dormía en las camas de mujeres fanáticas pequeña Videl – me contestó – jamás en la suya propia, creía que era ensuciar su hogar traer a sus amantes aquí, algo similar a lo que haces tú.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes Gohan?_

\- Está todo manchado en sangre – continué tratando de ignorar su comentario – no debe ser fácil encontrar algo.

\- Si alguien puede eres tu Videl Satán – me dijo Gohan mirándome a los ojos – por ello pedí que estés en el equipo.

No es el momento de derretirte en su mirada Videl. Recuerda, estás trabajando, buscando pistas, lo odias, te hizo daño…

\- Un momento – digo mientras me agachó a un costado del cuerpo de Yamcha - ¡Trunks ven para acá! – gritó tratando que el forense venga a ayudarme.

\- Si Videl – me indica Trunks con voz cansina.

\- Tú tienes guantes – le digo mientras señaló un extraño objeto de color dorado – nuestro asesino dejó otro arete en la escena del crimen.

Con cuidado, Trunks Briefs toma un arete en forma de anillo dorado, manchado completamente en sangre.

\- Lo analizaré hoy mismo y les enviaré los resultados al correo – habló el forense de cabello violeta.

\- Gracias – contestó Gohan.

Nos quedamos un par de horas en el lugar tratando de recolectar evidencia. Estaba cansada y quería irme a casa. Mi auto estaba en la estación de policía y tendría que esperar que alguien me lleve al trabajo para poder irme a casa o llamar a Erasa para que venga por mí, ambas opciones desagradables.

\- ¿Vas a casa Videl? – me preguntó Gohan mientras salía del departamento de Yamcha.

\- Si – respondí – pero debo ir primero a la estación a buscar mi auto, vinimos en una patrulla.

\- Puedo llevarte a la estación o si prefieres a tu casa – me dijo cansado – ha sido un día agotador y si dejas de lado tu odio por mí, no me molestaría esta tregua momentánea.

\- No – respondí cortante – Llamaré y esperaré a Erasa.

\- Como quieras – me dijo mientras lo vi dirigirse a su vehículo – siempre tan orgullosa…

No puedo irme con él. No sé que puede haber pasado por su cabeza que me hizo aquel ofrecimiento, pero sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte compartir con él tanto tiempo.

Buscó en mi bolso mi teléfono celular para llamar a Erasa y pedirle que me venga a buscar, empero, el destino me tenía una jugada sucia: me encontraba sin batería.

 _¡Maldición!_

No tengo otra opción si quiero volver a mi casa, debo aceptar el favor de Gohan. Sé que después buscará la forma de sacármelo en cara. Furiosa conmigo misma, agarró fuertemente mi bolso y me dirijo al vehículo del hombre que me rompió el corazón. Sin embargo, lo que veo me es totalmente inesperado. Gohan está llorando en el asiento del conductor.

Me acercó al asiento del copiloto, haciendo como que ignoro su llanto, y me subo al auto.

\- Muy bien – le gruñó – llévame a mi casa, desde ahí llamaré a Erasa para que vaya a buscarme a mi departamento para trasladarme al cuartel de policía.

Gohan no me responde, simplemente me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi corazón se encuentra acongojado, miles de recuerdos y sentimientos me invaden. Lo amo tanto. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, que estoy aquí con él y no lo dejaré solo.

\- Gohan – digo mordiéndome la lengua, evitando decir palabras amorosas – sólo di que me odias ye sentirás mejor.

\- ¡Esta matando policías Videl! – Me grita aún llorando – el equipo de mi padre, mi equipo…

\- Gohan – le respondo tratando de sonar amable – si llega a ser así, lo cual no es seguro, sólo hay que reforzar la seguridad del equipo y estarán bien.

\- No, no lo estarán – responde afligido – el asesino buscará la forma…

\- Y nosotros lo detendremos – lo interrumpí – sabes que podremos hacerlo y todos estarán bien.

\- Te contactó a ti – me dice mirándome a los ojos – debe tenerte en la mira.

\- No me hará nada Gohan – contestó sonando confiada aunque en el fondo no lo estoy, pues tengo las mismas preocupaciones que él.

\- Es mi culpa… - comienza a decir – si te hace algo…

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó llamando su atención - ¿Dónde metiste a Gohan? Este no eres tú. Eres uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, no necesitas estos lamentos, necesitas pensar fríamente para ayudarme a resolver el caso y encontrar el asesino.

Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió el rostro. Encendió el auto y emprendimos rumbo a mi departamento sin decir palabra alguna. En el minuto no me cuestioné como es que Gohan sabía donde vivo, simplemente disfruté de su compañía en silencio después de todos estos años. No hubo insultos, no nos dirigimos palabras cargadas de odio. Sólo éramos nuevamente los dos solitarios que se hacían compañía. Reconozco que me llené de su aroma con la intención de retenerlo en mi memoria y castigarme a mi misma por seguir amándolo.

Detiene el auto afuera de mi edificio y siento como el aire poco a poco falta de mis pulmones. No quiero entrar a mi departamento sola. Quiero que suba conmigo pero sé que no puede ser. Lime debe estar esperándolo en casa.

Gohan se acerca a mi asiento y me sorprende con un abrazo inesperado. Me derrito en sus brazos antes de congelarme al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Gracias Videl – me susurró en mi oído – no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Gira su rostro y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Puedo ver su dolor y sé que puede ver el mío, así como también sabemos que jamás nos perdonaremos todo lo que nos hemos hecho. Veo su rostro acercarse al mío mientras cierra sus ojos e instintivamente lo imitó.

Por siete años he huido de él.

Por siete años he tratado de enterrar mi amor en el fondo de mi corazón para dejar de hundirme.

Todo se siente igual que hace siete años cuando sus labios se posan en los míos y me besa de la manera más dulce y tierna.

Por unos segundos me permito disfrutar de su sabor, de su calidez.

Es mi turno de llorar y de huir.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki. Se me está haciendo difícil mantener la historia de Spopovich y Videl sin contar en este capítulo, ya en el capítulo 9 saldrá la versión de Videl a la luz respecto de este tema. Paciencia para mí y para ustedes. De todas formas deje deslizar varias cosas del pasado de los chicos para dar luz de lo que viene más adelante.

Y si, esta semana mis fics han terminado en besos. Lo necesitaban los protagonistas.

Siguiente capítulo, La chica llamada Lime.


	5. Una niña llamada Lime

**_Gravedad_**

 **Capítulo 5:** Una niña llamada Lime

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

Cuando teníamos 16 años, Chichi decidió que era el momento que Gohan estudiase en una escuela preparatoria en la ciudad Satán. Así, en el futuro, no tendría problemas en entrar a una buena Universidad para convertirse en un gran investigador. La escuela elegida había sido la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, a la que yo también asistiría junto a compañía de mi amiga Erasa.

La preparatoria… un gran paso en la vida de un adolescente.

Con Gohan estábamos emocionados por esta nueva etapa juntos en nuestras vidas. Llevábamos cinco años siendo amigos, juntándonos casi todos los fines de semana a jugar y ahora iríamos juntos a la preparatoria, nos veríamos todos los días. Nada nos podría separar.

Mi amigo estuvo preparándose en vacaciones, estudiando todo los contenidos del programa, para estar prevenido para su primera vez en una escuela. Fue bastante divertido verlo estudiar contenidos, pero no habilidades sociales para desenvolverse en este nuevo ambiente. Gohan seguía siendo un niño tímido y honesto, por lo que yo pensaba que le costaría acostumbrarse a la vida escolar.

Las vacaciones previas al inicio del año escolar marcaron un antes y un después en mi, debido a que sentí que algo cambió entre nosotros. Nuestros cuerpo habían abandonado la niñez y mi amigo me superó con creces en altura. Su rostro comenzó a definirse y su voz ahora era mucho más gruesa. Sus brazos fibrosos mostraban su pasión por practicar artes marciales, al igual que su torso musculoso que prefería ocultar bajo camisetas manga larga. Y sus labios…

Claramente yo no estaba enamorada de Gohan, éramos sólo amigos lo que no impedía que me gustase mirarlo cada vez que nos bañábamos en el río, o que quisiese rozar su cuerpo de manera disimulada con el mío. Los sonrojos que me producían los abrazos de Gohan no significaban que estuviese prendada de él, así como tampoco que llevase el último año soñando con que algún día me bese. Mi explicación era que quería que mi primer beso me lo diese alguien que cuente con mi absoluta confianza, como lo era mi mejor amigo. Erasa estaba profundamente equivocada cuando me molestaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de él. Ella no sabía lo que era una amistad profunda entre un hombre y una mujer como la que teníamos con Gohan.

Los primeros meses de Escuela los disfruté enormemente, con Gohan y Erasa siendo mis compañeros de salón. Los tres nos hicimos inseparables, cuando Erasa no perseguía a algún muchacho. Las calificaciones de Gohan eran perfectas, sin nadie que pudiese competir contra él en meritos académicos.

Gohan tomaba todos los días un autobús que venía desde el Monte Paoz a Ciudad Satán, pasando por la Villa Chazke, levantándose muy temprano en las mañanas para llegar a la Escuela.

\- Estoy muy comprometido con mi educación – era su respuesta cuando le consultaban por la distancia entre su hogar y la escuela.

Una vez le ofrecí a la madre de Gohan que él se viniese a dormir a mi mansión en la semana, para evitarle aquel viaje de dos horas en autobús, pero ella simplemente lo rechazó, argumentando que éramos aun muy jóvenes para vivir juntos. Sintiéndome profundamente avergonzada de sus insinuaciones, nunca más volví a insistir con el tema, aún cuando jamás deje de pensar en una vida viviendo con Gohan.

Los problemas comenzaron al cabo de unos meses, cuando Gohan comenzó a hablar con una chica que conoció en el autobús que iba en el salón paralelo al de nosotros aquel año. Fueron pequeños cambios, casi imperceptibles para alguien normal, pero para mí, se sintió como una profunda punzada en el corazón.

Recuerdo el primer día que los vi bajarse juntos del autobús, con él ayudándola a descender para no caerse. Gohan había sido educado como un caballero con su madre, por lo que era un comportamiento natural para él. Se despidieron compartiendo sonrisas. Él se acercó a mi inusualmente feliz aquel día, con su mano derecha rascando nuca.

Gohan comenzó a saludarla en los recreos también, dejándome de lado unos segundos que se me hacían eternos.

Dos semanas después, se repitió la escena anterior del autobús, pero esta vez, ella tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Gohan, con un visible sonrojo. Mi corazón se detuvo y quise salir corriendo, sin entender el motivo de mi comportamiento. Sin embargo me quedé ahí, con el corazón apretado, esperando que Gohan me notase.

Un mes después, Gohan se apartó de mi lado para ir a almorzar con ella, dejándome con Erasa, que no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo maravilloso que era ver a una muchacha enamorada de Gohan.

\- Quizás empiece a salir con ella – me dijo mi amiga rubia – después de todo, es un muchacho amable y se encuentra soltero, no veo inconveniente.

\- Gohan no saldrá con ella – gruñí apretando mi cajita de jugo de manzana, desparramando todo por mi almuerzo. Ese día no tenía apetito de todos modos.

Empezaron a compartir con más regularidad, coordinándose para esperar al otro fuera de clases con la intención de tomar el autobús juntos de vuelta a casa.

La sola idea de imaginar a Gohan saliendo con otra chica me producía me producía una profunda tristeza. Llegaba a mi casa deprimida por estar perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Momentos que antes me dedicaba a mí ahora los pasaba con esa chica.

\- ¿Estás bien Videl? – me preguntaba cuando notaba que mi ánimo estaba por el suelo luego de verlo con la chica, imaginando que en cualquier momento llegaría a contarme que era su novia.

\- Por supuesto Gohan – le respondía fingiendo una sonrisa – no pasa nada malo.

No sé si creía en mi mentira. Quizás lo hacía. Quizás sabía que lo engañaba y estaba esperando que le dijese la verdad de lo que me ocurría. Una verdad que yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

La muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes me producía un profundo desagrado que estaba afectándome en el día a día. Mis calificaciones comenzaron a descender y profundos surcos oscuros se instalaron bajo mis ojos.

\- Sólo es por cansancio – le decía – ¡Estoy entrenando muy duro para poder vencerte! Así que no estés preocupado por tonterías.

Gohan había intentado presentármela en varias oportunidades, pero yo simplemente no estaba interesada y buscaba excusas para huir de aquel momento. Sabía todo de ella, la había investigado de manera profunda, buscando algún secreto que me ayudase a alejarla de mi amigo, sin encontrar nada.

Lime Sidonia era una muchacha de campo, como Gohan, que vivía con su abuelo, el señor Lao, luego que sus padres fuesen asesinados por Cell. Quizás Gohan sentía cercanía con ella por eso. No lo sé. Sus calificaciones eran buenas y muchos muchachos de la escuela estaban interesados en ella. Su único amigo conocido era mi amigo.

A mitad del año escolar, Gohan trajo a Lime a comer a nuestra mesa. No sabía cómo negarme a su solicitud, así que acepté a regañadientes. Se comportó de manera educada y con el tiempo, se integro a nuestro grupo de amigos en los recesos y hora de almuerzo.

Un día me pidió que la acompañase a los baños de la escuela, yo me arreglaba mis largas coletas cuando su dulce voz comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas que me dejaron devastada.

\- Videl – me dijo -¿Sabes si Gohan está enamorado de alguna chica?

Su pregunta se sintió como una estocada directa a mi corazón. Pero no le demostraría a ella lo afectada que estaba.

\- No lo sé Lime – respondí quizás un poco más molesta de lo que debía – creo que esa pregunta debes hacérsela directamente a él.

\- Es que ustedes son amigos hace tantos años – me respondió con su supuestamente encantadora sonrisa – estaba segura que él confiaría algo así a su mejor amiga.

\- Con Gohan no conversamos de temas así – gruñí empezando a sentir desesperación.

\- Quizás no confía tanto en ti como creía – dijo restando importancia a sus palabras que rompieron mi corazón – o quizás no está enamorado, así será más fácil para mí conquistar su corazón.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – Le grité sorprendida - ¿Estas enamorada de él?

\- Por supuesto – me confesó con calma en su voz - ¿Quién no estaría enamorada de un chico tan noble y apuesto como él?

\- Yo no lo estoy – revelé con demasiada rapidez y nerviosismo.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso – me terminó de expresar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quién no estaría enamorada de un chico tan noble y apuesto como él?"

Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, impidiéndome realizar la tarea de química que debo presentar al día siguiente.

\- Yo no estoy enamorada de él – digo para mí misma, en la seguridad de mi habitación, mientras observó la fotografía en mi velador que nos tomamos mi cumpleaños pasado, después de entrenar artes marciales, él con su gi naranja y yo con mi camisa blanca gigante y calzas negras, abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara que sostenía su madre.

 _Quizás si me he enamorado de ti Gohan._

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

 _Estúpida._

No puedo creer lo tonta que he sido. Nuevamente he caído en su engaño.

 _Estúpida._

Sólo fueron unos segundos de beso y ya me siento nuevamente como una estúpida adolescente enamorada de Gohan Son.

 _Estúpida_.

Corro a mi departamento tratando de sentirme a salvo de él. Mis labios aún se sienten calientes y puedo saborear su sabor en mi boca. Mi mano instintivamente no deja de tocar mis labios.

Me besó. Gohan me ha vuelto a besar después de siete años. ¿Por qué no puedo quitar este beso de mi mente? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida para hacer algo así? No sólo es un actual compañero de trabajo, también es el hombre que rompió mi corazón, que me abandonó. Por Kami, incluso tiene una mujer a su lado.

Me besó y me hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Por siete años me he sentido un cadáver en vida, viviendo sin vivir, pero su beso… me hizo sentir un calor que creía haber olvidado. Mi cuerpo se siente caliente y buscó un espejo para corroborar si mis mejillas continúan rosadas. La Videl que me mira en el espejo es una desconocida para mí, no es la misma que observe esta mañana. Se ve cansada, pero sus ojos están brillando con energía.

Dejó cargando mi celular mientras voy a ducharme. Necesito despejar mi cabeza y borrar el olor de la sangre de Yamcha de mí.

Gohan, he intentado tanto dejarte ir. Pero me doy cuenta de una verdad horrible. Necesito amarte. Te necesito para volver a ser yo, para sentirme completa.

 _Estoy jodida. Muy jodida._

Al salir de la ducha, llamó a Erasa y le pido que nos juntemos en el bar Satán, nuestro lugar favorito para beber y poco y pasar el rato. Está noche no está en mis planes enredarme con algún hombre, así que simplemente me pongo una camiseta blanca suelta y unos jeans azules. Mi cabello corto se mantiene desordenado por más que trate de arreglarlo.

A las 10 de la noche, Erasa me pasó a buscar y nos dirigimos al Club mientras me comenta que se entrevisto con Shapner, el testigo del caso, e hicieron buenas migas, quedando de salir un día de estos.

\- ¿No te molesta? – me pregunta preocupada.

\- Por supuesto que no – le respondo afirmativamente, pues no pretendo volver a ver al muchacho – no significó nada para mí.

La noche de chicas me ayudó a relajarme y entretenerme. Reí y baile con mi amiga gran parte de la velada. Varias veces me sentí observada mientras bailaba, pero nunca pude encontrar a nadie fijándose en mí. Quizás solo me sentía algo paranoica por los últimos acontecimientos con el homicida de policías. Mi amiga me dijo que sólo estaba siendo obsesiva con el trabajo, que si el asesino estuviese siguiéndome, no buscaría atacarme en un lugar tan concurrido como el pub más popular de la ciudad.

Quedamos de acuerdo con Erasa que mañana me pasaría a buscar para ir a la estación de policía debido a que mi auto aún se encontraba allí.

A pesar de distraerme en el club, no logré conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Al llegar a casa un mal presentimiento me invadió y nuevamente los recuerdos del beso compartido con Gohan me daban vueltas por mi mente.

No dormí en toda la noche. Pude observar a través de mi ventana el amanecer y puse a calentar un poco de agua para hacerme el desayuno. Me duche y espere a que Erasa me viniese a buscar.

Llegó tarde 15 minutos.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Me dijo mientras encendía el motor de su automóvil – me quedé dormida.

El camino a la estación estuvo llenó de semáforos con la luz roja y la entrada al cuartel estaba colapsado de carroñeros. Al parecer la noticia de la muerte de Yamcha se había revelado a la prensa.

Es difícil entrar al trabajo y mi escritorio es un desastre. Todos mis compañeros están corriendo inquietos por el lugar. El aire que se respira es agobiante. Me cuesta respirar. Tomó una bocanada profunda cuando Erasa aparece a mi lado, visiblemente afectada por algo.

\- Lo siento Videl – me dice bastante nerviosa – no pude detenerla.

Una mujer alta ingresa a mi cubículo, manteniéndose parada frente a mí. Vestida con un elegante vestido negro y unos grandes tacones a juego. Su largo cabello castaño ya no se encuentra atado en dos trenzas a cada lado, detalle que no me es necesario para reconocerla. Sus ojos verdes me miran con algo parecido a la tristeza antes de intentar hablar.

\- Videl… – me dice con su melodiosa voz.

 _La odio._

\- Le dije a Gohan que no quería trabajar contigo – la interrumpo de manera grosera – vete inmediatamente o renunciaré al caso.

\- Necesito que me escuches Videl – me suplica nuevamente – es una urgencia.

\- No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir – vuelvo a indicar con mayor molestia.

Quiero que se vaya, que me deje sola. Ayer besé a su novio, por Kami. Debe irse de aquí. No puedo mirarla mucho más tiempo.

\- Videl – me dijo ella plantándose frente a mi decidida – ha habido otro asesinato.

 _Mierda._

Esto es muy malo.

Esta vez el asesino no espero, no nos envió algún mensaje. Ha cambiado su forma de actuar.

\- ¿Dónde está Gohan? – pregunté a la mujer que aún permanecía de pie ante mí.

\- En la casa de Ten Shin Han – respondió acongojada – ha matado a Chaoz y se llevó a Ten.

\- Aquí tienes la dirección – me dice entregándome un papel – Gohan me pidió que te lo entregase, no pudieron esperarte y me encargó avisarte.

Es cierto, he llegado tarde hoy al trabajo por el atraso de Erasa.

\- ¿Tú no vas? – le consultó antes de tomar mis cosas para dirigirme a la escena del crimen.

\- Yo no estoy en el caso gracias a ti – señala volviendo a ser la misma Lime molesta de nuestra juventud.

\- Púdrete Lime – respondo de manera honesta.

No puedo estar más en presencia de ella y me dirijo a mi automóvil. Un sitio del suceso me espera.

Al llegar, la morada se encuentra acordonada por la policía. Ingreso con cuidado y veo primero a Trunks Briefs sostenido a una pared, con el rostro pálido.

\- ¿Tan malo es? – le preguntó con cautela.

\- Le cortó la garganta y le quitó una oreja – me contestó abatido el muchacho de cabello lila.

\- ¡Maldición! – Me quejó – es un hijo de puta.

\- Ten Shin Han no está – me dice aún acongojado – no hay ninguna pista de su paradero.

\- Trunks, ¿Se llevó algún órgano de Yamcha? – Consultó al forense – de Krillin se llevó un pulmón, a Chaoz le quitó una oreja, algo debe faltarle a Yamcha.

\- Se llevó ambos riñones – responde Trunks.

Veo a Gohan aparecer desde una de las habitaciones, abatido. No soporto verlo así, este caso lo ha destruido anímicamente. Me sonrojo profundamente cuando gira su vista hacía mi, acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría oficial Satán? – Consulta con su voz desgarrada – necesito encontrar al malnacido que ha hecho esto pronto y rescatar a Ten Shin Han.

\- Tengo varias teorías – respondí evitando su mirada, concentrándome en Trunks a mi lado – pero me gustaría conversarlo con el psicólogo a cargo de realizar el perfil del asesino.

\- ¿Qué teorías tienes Satán? – vuelve a preguntarme Gohan evitando decir mi nombre. Debe estar tan avergonzado como yo de lo ocurrido la tarde ayer.

\- Puede ser un asesino que busca traficar órganos – indicó echando un vistazo ahora el piso, al sentir la mirada de Gohan sobre mi – pero es lo menos probable. Pienso que se lleva los órganos como una especie de trofeo de sus víctimas.

\- ¿Alguna otra idea? – me dice mientras alzó mi vista y lo veo tocar con sus dedos su frente, masajeando su sien en un intento de calmar algún dolor de cabeza.

\- Claramente hay algo que lo motiva – digo prácticamente en un susurro – no son muertes al azar, ha atacado en sus domicilios, tiene acceso a datos privados de la policía, no descartaría alguien infiltrado en el cuartel.

\- ¿Entiendes lo poco probable de tus palabras? – La voz de mi jefe Vegeta me interrumpe causando un sobresalto en mi.

\- Ella tiene un punto Vegeta – responde Gohan antes que yo pudiese decir algo – si bien el departamento de Yamcha pudiese ser obtenido a través de la prensa, la casa de Chaoz y Ten era secreta.

\- Tendremos que analizar quien ha entrado a los archivos privados – explica Trunks – puede que simplemente los hayan seguido después del trabajo, no necesariamente una vulneración en la seguridad.

\- Esperemos que sea así – señaló mi jefe – ven conmigo Satán, necesito que revises conmigo la escena y luego me acompañes a tener una charla amigable con Yajirobe.

Bufé como respuesta. Odiaba entrevistar testigos. Sin embargo, era una buena oportunidad para permanecer lejos de Gohan y su mirada profunda sobre mí.

Tal como la sentía ahora mientras caminaba al dormitorio de los oficiales Ten y Chaoz compartían. No sabía que ambos eran pareja, pensaba que sólo eran buenos amigos, sin embargo en mi mente sólo podía pensar en cómo el asesino se enfrentó a ambos, quizás asesinando a uno mientras el otro debía mirar.

Sentí escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo ante tal posibilidad.

Olor a sangre. Nunca podré acostumbrarme a él.

Otro asesinato sin sentido.

Nuevamente sangre por todas partes y en medio de la cama, el cuerpo del pequeño oficial torturado. Sus manos y pies se encuentran atados, mientras presenta cortes por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza descansa en una almohada, dejando el cuello visible con un gran corte atravesándolo. La sangre continúa cayendo y falta la oreja izquierda.

Es un enfermo malnacido.

Lo que está haciendo no tiene sentido. Podría perfectamente matarlos, sin necesidad de torturar. A menos que busque…

\- Venganza – digo sin siquiera darme cuenta que he hablado en voz alta.

\- Claro que nos vengaremos del hijo de puta – responde mi jefe gruñendo.

\- No – le indicó – está buscando él venganza, está torturándolos para dejar un mensaje.

\- Satán – indica mi jefe – te asignaré escolta extra, un oficial te acompañará a cada momento y una patrulla vigilará tu departamento en las noches, sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro del equipo actual – dice con visible pesar.

\- Lo que usted diga jefe – aceptó sin rechistar.

Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Puedo ser la siguiente.

Me quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte de Chaoz sintiendo escozor en mis ojos.

Tengo miedo de morir.

Hace siete años no temía a la muerte y me arriesgué tanto en mi trabajo de heroína como en mi intento de suicidio. Pero ahora no quiero morir. No sin antes poder decirle a Gohan lo que siento por él.

\- Detective Satán – escucho la voz de mi jefe Vegeta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – vamos, necesito que conduzcas para interrogar a Yajirobe.

Asiento sigilosamente mientras mis pies me conducen a la salida del lugar.

No hay nada que ver. No hay pistas ni rastro del oficial Ten Shin Han.

Esto está mal, está podrido.

Al salir, mi corazón se siente derrumbado cuando observó a Lime esperando afuera de un automóvil a Gohan, que se acerca abrazándola fuertemente.

No puedo seguir mirando y giró mi cabeza a un costado mientras le digo a mi jefe que mis llaves quedaron adentro. Es mentira, pero él solo me gruñe que me apresuré.

Voy a colapsar. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de salir nuevamente del lugar.

 _Videl, él se quedó con ella, no contigo._

Me digo a mi misma, mientras veo a Gohan subir al automóvil de Lime.

Hay batallas que valen la pena, la mía estuvo perdida antes de empezar.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki una vez más. Estoy con un poco de tiempo libre en el trabajo y está historia me tiene muy entusiasmada.

El episodio 170 de DBZ, que nosotros conocemos como "El descanso de los guerreros", en inglés se denomina "A girl named Lime", nombre que he tomado prestado para este capítulo. Y las canciones Dead Inside y Madness de Muse han dado la inspiración para su contenido, por si quieren escucharlas mientras leen.

Mientras escribía este capítulo se me ocurrió una historia pequeña que contaré en tres drabbles, llamada "Sólo tres momentos" que cuenta un romance a lo largo de los años entre Gohan y Videl. Ya subí el primero, por lo que los invito a leerlo.

Próximo capítulo: Entrevista al asesino helado (SÍ, es quien piensan y SPOILER… no, no es el asesino que ha matado en esta historia)

Muchas gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejar un review. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibir la notificación de revisión. Muchos me han dejado con una gran sonrisa.

Nos leemos!


	6. Entrevista al asesino helado

_**Gravedad**_

 **Capítulo 6:** Entrevista al asesino helado

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Gohan.

Trataba de actuar con naturalidad en su presencia, aún cuando era consciente que me sonrojaba cada vez que me saludaba. Nuestros juegos en su casa ya no consistían en correr por el campo y los baños en el lago habían disminuido. Me sentía avergonzada de mi cuerpo adolescente, de mis pequeños pechos, mis pequeñas pecas y baja estatura. Gohan, en cambio, se había transformado en un hombre apuesto.

Él, en su inocencia, había aceptado el repentino cambio en mi conducta sin realizar mayores preguntas, las cuales no sabía cómo responder.

¿Sería capaz de decirle que cada vez que me tomaba mi mano, mi corazón palpitaba de manera estruendosa, haciéndome perder el equilibrio?

¿Podría explicarle que cada vez que lo miraba, quería demostrarle que yo podía ser la mujer de su vida?

No me sentía capaz.

Afortunadamente, tanto Lime como yo, no habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos hacía mi amigo. Sólo Erasa, mi más fiel amiga y confidente, estaba enterada de mis sentimientos por él.

\- Debes decirle Videl – sugirió mi amiga un día en el descanso, mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas bajo un árbol en la preparatoria – estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ti.

\- Si estuviese enamorado de mi – respondí resignada con la mirada baja – hace bastante tiempo me hubiese dicho algo.

\- Tú sabes perfectamente que Go… - intentó decir Erasa.

\- Shhh… - susurré haciéndola callar – no digas su nombre, alguien puede escucharnos.

\- Esta bien – continuó rodando sus ojos – decía que tú sabes que él que no debe ser nombrado es tímido – señaló mirándome fijamente – aunque te corresponda no dirá nada a menos que tenga alguna señal que sientes lo mismo.

\- Deberías ver menos novelas románticas y concentrarte en tus estudios Erasa – le señalé con aire de reproche.

\- Lo que digas Videl – bufó con desgano.

Erasa no lo comprendía. Su mente estaba llena de historias románticas con finales felices, donde los enamorados terminan juntos luego de muchos altibajos, llenos de pasión y alegría. Yo siempre supe que mi caso no sería así. Mi corazón siempre me dijo que mi historia de amor con Gohan no terminaría de manera feliz.

La vida no es un cuento de hadas, aunque por un tiempo quise creer que sí.

El día de mi cumpleaños número 17, fue el día que creí que el destino tendría preparado para mí algo increíble. Erasa me había obligado a vestir un vestido azul, que según mi loca amiga combinaba con mis ojos y haría que Gohan babee por mí. Me arregló mi largo cabello en un solo moño con algunos mechones sueltos y me puso un poco de maquillaje, consistente en mascara de pestañas y un brillo en los labios.

La mujer que me miraba en el espejo no era yo. De partida, era una mujer, no una niña y menos una marimacho como solía ser yo. Esa mujer era hermosa, muy distinta de la Videl que todos veían en el día a día en la preparatoria, usando grandes camisetas blancas con calzas y unos guantes sin dedos.

Estaba estupefacta ante el trabajo de mi amiga.

\- Si Gohan no se te lanza hoy en la noche – me dijo logrando un profundo sonrojo en mí – prometo que dejaré de creer en el amor.

\- Erasa… - le refunfuñé sin que mi voz tuviese demasiada fuerza.

\- ¡Es una historia de amor perfecta! – Chilló con emoción – sólo piensa en dos amigos de la infancia que se aman secretamente, hasta que un día, ella se molesta con él por alguna tontería, él la busca desesperadamente para pedir perdón y terminan confesando sus sentimientos mutuos.

Podría jurar que en vez de ojos, mi amiga tenía corazones en su cavidad ocular mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras.

Yo quería creerle, quería tener esperanza que Gohan me amase tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Siempre que cerraba mis ojos, imaginaba una vida a su lado. Habíamos estado juntos como amigos por 6 años y todo momento a su lado era perfecto.

 _Me sentía completa con él._

Esa noche, se celebró mi cumpleaños en la Mansión de mi padre, en una fiesta a la que sólo asistirían mis compañeros de Preparatoria. No había visto a Gohan aún, aunque mi amiga rubia ya me había dicho que se encontraba aquí cerca de la mesa de bocadillos. Lo busqué de manera disimulada para poder entablar conversación con él, encontrándolo efectivamente en la mesa de bocadillos, en compañía de Ángela Cors, nuestra pelirroja compañera de salón. Una punzada de celos me recorrió instantáneamente, borrando la sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro. Mi corazón se encogió cuando veía como Ángela le tocaba el brazo derecho de manera coqueta.

 _Con Ángela no, menos hoy por favor Kami._

Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de mi mientras me dirigía como un tornado donde mi amigo, con la intención de apartar a la pelirroja de su lado.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Dije con falsa emoción – me alegra que estén aquí.

Por primera vez en la vida, perdí el aliento al ver como Gohan me miró. Fue uno de esos momentos en que todo se ve en cámara lenta, tal como Erasa siempre me decía. Cuando él escuchó mi voz, pude ver como su rostro reflejaba emoción hasta que me vio de frente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras me observaba por completo, tensando su cuerpo.

La emoción que me embargó en aquel instante me hizo pensar que quizás Gohan si pudiese estar interesado en mi y no sólo me ve como su mejor amiga de la infancia.

\- Hola… Videl – dijo tartamudeando, sorprendiéndome nuevamente – te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y buenos deseos en este nuevo año de vida – concluyó al tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente, de manera aprensiva, mientras que yo ocultaba mi sonrojo en su hombro.

\- Gracias Gohan – le respondí con dolor al dejar sus brazos para dirigirme a Ángela – muchas gracias a ambos por venir.

\- Gracias por invitar – alegó con su típica pose de estar aburrida – creo que iré a ver a Rubber, nos vemos – dijo antes de irse, dejándonos solos con Gohan.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando tu fiesta? – me preguntó con notoria timidez.

 _Por Kami que me corresponda._

\- Honestamente – confesé sintiendo mi corazón palpitar fuertemente – estoy bastante aburrida.

\- ¿Quieres… - comenzó a decir nervioso, mientras tomaba lenta y dulcemente mi mano – que salgamos al jardín un momento?

Me dirá que le gustó.

\- Sí – fue lo único que logré contestar de manera seca, devolviendo de manera firme el agarre en su mano, con la intención de llenarnos de confianza en lo que mis deseos querían que sucediese.

Afuera, en el jardín, hacía bastante frio. El clima no acompañaba y era por ello que la mayoría de mis compañeros se encontraban compartiendo dentro del edificio. Castañeé mis dientes mientras apretaba mis brazos, en un intento de controlar el frio y nerviosismo que sentía. Repentinamente, sentí un peso extra sobre mis hombros. Gohan había puesto su chaqueta en mi para abrigarme.

\- Espero que no te moleste – me dijo llevando su mano derecha detrás de su nuca – vi que tenías frio y mi mamá me enseñó que si una chica tiene frio, lo correcto es que yo le entregue mi cazadora para que ella se abrigue – culminó con nerviosismo.

 _Debo decirle que lo amo._

\- Gohan – titubeé apretando con fuerza su chaqueta con mis manos – hay algo que quiero decirte y no puedo seguir callándolo.

\- Si Videl – respondió con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

Había llegado el momento. Hoy le diría a Gohan mis sentimientos. Tomé aire con la intensión de llenarme de valentía.

\- Gohan – le comencé a decir incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos – sé que somos amigos hace años y que pase lo que pase, a pesar de lo que te diga ahora, quiero que sigamos tal cual si esto no sale bien…

\- Videl… - susurró el muchacho.

\- Gohan – interrumpí sintiendo como mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho – estoy enamorada de ti y tengo conciencia que no sientes lo mismo, aun así no puedo evitar lo que siento…

Inesperadamente siento como me toma en sus brazos con fervor y sus labios se unen a los míos, en una caricia suave y amable.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Videl – susurra frente a mis labios, logrando sorprenderme – te he amado hace bastante tiempo, no sólo has sido mi mejor amiga, eres también la mujer con la que quiero estar siempre, porque amo todo de ti, tu hermosa sonrisa, tus dulces pecas, tu orgullo y el amor que sientes por la justicia – me abrazó con más fuerza, refugiando su rostro en mi cuello – eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y mi último pensamiento antes de dormir, llevaba años rogando a mama que me mandase a la misma escuela a la que ibas para poder verte más.

\- Gohan yo… - no puedo articular palabras, pues las de Gohan me han dejado en silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas y olvidando el frio de la noche.

\- Me gustaría que fueses mi novia Videl – me dijo finalmente tomando mis manos, mirándome a los ojos con una mirada que interpretó es de amor.

\- Es lo que más deseo – le contestó finalmente saltando a sus labios.

 _Lo amo tanto. Nunca me separaré de él._

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Siento las lagrimas queriendo escapar de mis ojos, mientras conduzco mi vehículo en compañía de mi jefe Vegeta. La tristeza se apodera de mí, a pesar de mis intentos de autocontrol.

Tenemos una dirección donde podríamos encontrar a Yajirobe, un ex policía retirado hace veinte años.

\- Necesito que hables tú con él – me señaló Vegeta – no hablará conmigo.

\- Como usted diga – le respondo – usted es el jefe.

Desconozco que pudo haber ocurrido para que un ex policía no quiera hablar con el actual inspector jefe, aunque debe haber sido algo bastante desagradable.

Llegamos a un lugar denominado "Torre de Karin", en el que Yajirobe se encuentra recluido desde su deserción. Al parecer, es un almacén de venta de semillas escondido en las afueras de la ciudad.

Entro al local y me encuentro a un hermoso gato de color blanco que ronronea tranquilamente.

\- Él es Karin – me dice el dependiente, un hombre con largos cabellos oscuros y evidente sobrepeso, mientas se come lo que parece ser un sándwich –quiere saber quién eres y que haces aquí.

 _Entiendo, está loco. Cree que el gato habla._

\- Buenas tardes – respondo de manera educada - soy la oficial Videl Satán – señaló mostrando mi placa del departamento de policía – estoy aquí debido a que Yamcha nos avisó antes de morir que usted podría ayudarnos con un caso.

\- ¿El imbécil de Vegeta está afuera? – Me pregunta haciendo una especie de puchero.

\- Sí – contesto afirmativamente – mi jefe se encuentra afuera.

\- ¿Alguna vez contó porque deje la fuerza policial? – consulta comiendo otro sándwich distinto del anterior.

\- No lo ha hecho – le respondo mientras observo el desordenado lugar.

\- Vegeta es un imbécil – me respondió – estaba teniendo una pelea callejera con Goku. Él era de los chicos malos, oficial Satán. Goku lo perdonó por las lesiones que le provocó, pero yo nunca pude olvidar como era él en el pasado. Y cuando se hizo policía, jamás estuve de acuerdo con él, así que terminé alejándome del equipo.

\- Puedo entender tus motivaciones… - comienzo a decir con la intención que se sienta comprendido.

\- No, no lo entiendes – dice interrumpiéndome – él es un mal hombre señorita Satán, y no me extrañaría que estuviese detrás de los asesinatos del equipo Z.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que los están asesinando? – pregunté completamente sorprendida, pues dicha información es confidencial.

\- Karin me lo dijo – respondió con naturalidad – el asesino esta vengándose, podría ser algún viejo delincuente que Goku y su equipo capturaron o podría ser un rival resentido, como Vegeta.

 _¿Podría ser que mi jefe este detrás de los asesinatos?_

\- ¿Hay alguien con quien me recomiendes empezar a realizar averiguaciones? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto – indica cambiando su tono confiado a uno asustado – yo empezaría interrogando a Freezer, él sabe quién es el hombre que estas buscando.

\- Muchas gracias por su tiempo Yajirobe.

Me despido del hombre agradeciéndole su ayuda y vuelvo al automóvil donde mi jefe me espera.

El sólo nombre del llamado asesino helado me hace temblar. Han pasado varios años desde que escuché ese nombre. Es un caso emblemático que enseñan en la academia de policía.

Freezer fue el cabecilla de la mafia por mucho tiempo, en la época en que mi padre recién se había convertido en policía. Se llamaba a sí mismo emperador y asustó por bastantes años a la población. Tenía incluso un grupo de seguidores, llamados las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que hacían a su vez de guardaespaldas. Fueron detenidos por la acción conjunta de los oficiales Goku y Vegeta, cuando ambos eran aun unos novatos, lo que les trajo reconocimiento y fama.

Freezer fue encarcelado por tráfico de drogas, homicidio, liderar una organización con fines criminales prohibida por ley y además se sospechaba la desaparición de varios oficiales de policía. El fiscal Piccolo adquirió notoriedad pública en la prensa gracias a este caso, al ser él quien logró probar ante un juez la culpabilidad del criminal, cuya defensa estaba basada en los problemas mentales que el acusado sufría, producto del abandono de su padre y una homosexualidad reprimida.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Yajirobe? – me consulta impaciente mi jefe cuando subo al automóvil.

 _¿Podría ser él quien esté detrás de los asesinatos de sus compañeros?_

No puedo quitar dicha pregunta de mi cabeza. Yajirobe ha plantado en mí serias dudas acerca de Vegeta Briefs.

\- Dice que Freezer sabe quién es el asesino – contesté nerviosa, tratando de observar la reacción de mi jefe.

La sorpresa es evidente. Abre sus ojos demostrando el miedo apoderándose de él y el color desaparece de su rostro.

\- Llévame al cuartel Satán – finalmente me dice, con preocupación en su voz – mañana iremos a conversar con Freezer. Por cierto, estás oficialmente ascendida. Felicidades.

A pesar de ser la primera felicitación que escucho de él hacía mi persona, no puedo alegrarme en estos momentos. Mi mente está llena de conflictos.

Por una parte Gohan y los períodos juntos a lo largo de nuestras vidas aparecen ante mí cada vez que cierro mis ojos. Nuestros inicios de amistad, nuestro primer beso, nuestras aventuras como los gran Saiyaman y nuestro primer año en la Universidad, todo pasa ante mis ojos. No quiero esto. Debo sacarlo de mi mente y de mi organismo, pero no puedo lograrlo.

Por otra parte, empiezo a sospechar de mi jefe. Sé que eso no está bien, pero hay evidencia simplemente circunstancial que me lleva a pensar que él podría estar involucrado. El asesino conoce al equipo de Goku, conoce sus domicilios personales, conocía que Krillin estaba de encubierto en el intercambio de drogas. Además, la última persona con la que Yamcha habló antes de morir fue con él, por lo que podría estar ocultando información.

Posiblemente Yamcha lo reconoció y como pista, lo llamó a su teléfono para que nosotros lo pudiésemos investigar.

No puedo compartir esta información con nadie aún. Mis deducciones pueden estar erradas y traerme bastantes problemas con la policía. Después de todo, es el jefe mi principal sospechoso.

\- Esto es una jodida mierda – le digo a Erasa mientras me tomó mi quinta cerveza en nuestro pub favorito.

\- ¿Lo dices por el policía que está a dos mesas vigilándote? – me pregunta mirando por encima de mi hombro al agente Dende, que se encuentra escoltándome de incognito esta noche.

\- En parte – le respondo mientras le indico al barman que necesito algo más fuerte – el trabajo es una mierda, asesinan policías todos los días Erasa – continuo diciendo sintiéndome algo mareada – pero esta puta mierda es premeditada, alguien nos está cazando.

El ambiente se siente pesado entre nosotras. Los últimos acontecimientos han mermado mi ya alicaído estado anímico y tengo miedo. Siento que el asesino puede venir por mí, que soy la siguiente en la mira. Gohan como fiscal está bastante resguardado, Vegeta es un combatiente consumado que se defenderá hasta el final y no dejará que nada le ocurra a su hijo, en el caso que sea inocente.

\- Videl – revela mi amiga con claro temor en su voz – sé que vinimos aquí para relajarnos, pero te tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué me ocultas Erasa? – le digo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, logrando ponerla aún más nerviosa.

\- Él está aquí – susurra tratando de no levantar su mirada – se acaba de sentar con Dende.

\- ¡Que se joda! – respondo tomando de un sorbo el brebaje que me trajo el barman – todo es su puta culpa Erasa. Si él no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, hubiese sido una grandiosa abogada y quizás tendría una hermosa familia.

Estoy ebria. Puedo sentir como el mundo gira a mí alrededor y las palabras fluyen sin filtro de mi boca.

\- Videl – vuelvo a escuchar la voz de mi amiga llamarme – viene hacía acá.

No es necesario que me lo diga, puedo sentirlo. Mi cuerpo entra en estado de alerta al sentir su presencia y su olor, mezcla de hombre y perfume, fragancia cautivadora, impregna por completo mi nariz, llenando mis pulmones.

 _Lo necesito tanto._

\- Vete a la mierda Gohan – digo sin darme vuelta a constatar que él esté detrás mío – no estoy en horario de trabajo, así que llévate tu sensual cuerpo de aquí y déjame disfrutar como me plazca mi tiempo.

\- Muy bien detective – me responde, provocando que los vellos de mi cuerpo se ericen con el sonido de su voz irritada – entiendo perfectamente su punto, pero considero que ya es tiempo que vuelva a su casa, mañana debe estar temprano en prisión para un interrogatorio.

\- ¿Siempre sabes todo Gohan? – le pregunto molesta mientras me giró para interrogarlo.

\- Sé todo lo que se relaciona contigo Videl – responde con voz rasposa, llena de dolor.

Su respuesta me descoloca y vuelvo la mirada a mi amiga Erasa que esta igual de sorprendida que yo.

\- Bueno – le digo tratando de parecer normal, dentro de lo que mi estado de ebriedad me permite – tú te tomas bastante a pecho el dicho que hay que tener a los enemigos cerca.

\- Somos compañeros Videl – expresa irritado, como si necesitase reafirmar ante mi nuestra actual situación laboral – y podemos ser objetivo de un asesino, claramente debo saber dónde estarás.

\- Ehh… muchachos – interrumpe mi amiga rubia guiñándome un ojo – creo que es hora de irme a casa, ¡adiós!– indica mi amiga tomando su bolso y huyendo de nuestra vista.

\- Estúpida Erasa – gruñí en voz baja. Sé que lo ha hecho apropósito para dejarme a solas con él.

\- Te llevaré a casa – me dice el hombre guapo y malvado en frente mío – estás borracha Videl.

 _Sí, lo estoy y es tu puta culpa._

\- Pero aún no lo suficiente para perdonarte Gohan – le digo mientras me pongo de pie y camino tambaleándome a la salida del bar.

\- Soy yo el que debería odiarte Videl –dice en apenas un susurro, que aún así logro escuchar – tú fuiste quien me dejó.

 _No es así como yo lo recuerdo Gohan_.

Sin embargo, no quiero discutir con él. Guardo mis palabras para mí misma y continuó el camino a su vehículo. Al llegar a su automóvil, me apoyó en el asiento y todo se vuelve negro.

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, estoy en mi habitación, sola, con un gran dolor de cabeza, con mi pijama puesto y el sol entrando por las cortinas. Al parecer esta noche si pude dormir un par de horas.

 _Fue un sueño. Sólo otro de los sueños que he tenido con él cuidándome las espaldas._

Gohan no fue el caballero con brillante armadura que me rescató de la borrachera del pub. Lo más probable es que la ingesta de alcohol me hizo alucinar y creer que él estaba ahí.

Estoy imaginándome su presencia. Él no estaba ahí y nunca estará.

Estoy enferma.

Me alisto para el largo día de trabajo que se me viene encima. Mi camisa blanca y unos jeans azules serán un buen conjunto para visitar la Penitenciaria Estatal de Ciudad Satán sin parecer demasiado elegante. Soy policía, no abogada.

Al salir del departamento, puedo ver en un auto estacionado, a Dende, el policía a cargo de escoltarme y protegerme. Lo saludo con la mano antes de ingresar a mi vehículo para dirigirme a la cárcel. Está alejada de la ciudad, a una media hora conduciendo, para evitar que en caso de fuga lleguen a aterrorizar a la población. Los gendarmes verifican mi identidad y me hacen deshacerme de mis armas. Mi jefe me acompaña con cara de pocos amigos.

 _No olvides que puede ser el asesino._

Llegamos a un cuarto donde una pared de vidrio nos separa del denominado Lord Freezer, quien nos espera con una sonrisa divertida, atado con cadenas.

\- Vaya, vaya – dice con un tono jocoso – pero que tenemos aquí, la escoria de Vegeta viene a visitarme por primera vez en veinte años.

\- No es una visita social cabrón – señala molesto mi jefe apretando fuertemente sus puños.

El malnacido ha molestado al jefe.

\- Claro que no – insiste en su tono divertido – algo muy desesperado te debe haber traído hasta aquí, a mi territorio.

\- No es tu territorio Freezer – le responde con aun más molestia – estás en prisión, Kakarotto te venció.

 _Kakarotto_. El nombre clave de Goku.

\- ¿Eso es lo que han pensado todos estos años? – Preguntó de manera irónica - ¿Ustedes creen que me vencieron y que no deje que me atraparan? Eres un simio aún más estúpido de lo que creía Vegeta.

\- El estúpido eres tú si crees tener algo de poder aquí Freezer – señaló Vegeta aún más irritado.

Freezer sólo rio ante las palabras de Vegeta. Luego fijó su mirada en mí, provocándome escalofríos. Él podría matarme con un solo golpe, o al menos eso es lo que cuentan los rumores acerca de su fuerza.

\- Estoy aquí porque mi equipo está siendo asesinado – interrumpió mi jefe sin dejar de mirar al otrora asesino – y alguien dijo que tu sabías quien era el responsable.

La cara de Freezer inmediatamente cambio a una de pánico total. Sus ojos dejaron de pestañar y se notó de manera clara como contenía el aliento.

Tiene miedo. Está asustado.

\- No sé nada de eso – dijo con pánico apoderándose en su voz.

 _Estaba mintiendo. Él sabe._

\- Señor Freezer – digo con una voz falsamente confiada – tenemos antecedentes suficientes para creer que es cierto lo que indica nuestra fuente y si esto es así, y usted además de mentir a dos oficiales de policía, está recibiendo algún tipo de privilegio en esta cárcel, y no coopera con nosotros, nos veremos obligados a pedir su traslado a otro recinto penitenciario, con mayor seguridad, donde lo recibirán de muy mala manera.

\- ¿Crees que una simple oficial logrará amenazar al emperador Freezer? – me respondió en tono de pregunta furiosa.

\- Soy la hija del Comisionado Satán – exclamó con orgullo, restregándole el nombre de mi padre, algo que odiaba pero que ahora era necesario para amedrentar al hombre frente a mí – papi dará la orden y será tu fin en tu castillo.

\- Estúpida perra humana – gruñó con rabia – muy bien, quieres pistas, te diré lo que sé.

\- ¿Qué sabes Freezer? – pregunta Vegeta de manera ansiosa.

\- El asesino es un saiyajin Vegeta – dice finalmente el hombre tras el cristal, con evidente miedo en su voz – es todo lo que les diré – señala haciendo señas a uno de los gendarmes para que lo ayude a retirarse y volver a su celda – ha sido un gusto, me temo que nuestro tiempo terminó, nos veremos en otra ocasión, o tal vez no.

¿Qué es un saiyajin?

Las palabras de Freezer no tienen sentido para mí así que busco la mirada de Vegeta, esperando ver en él la misma confusión que siento yo, sin embargo, no es eso lo que reflejan sus ojos.

Vegeta Briefs está paralizado del miedo.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki! Esta semana es la de capítulos con contenido y pistas en mis dos fanfic en proceso. Eso sí, nada es lo que parece. Aún falta historia para poder sacar conclusiones.

En principio, la escena del bar iba a aparecer más adelante, pero después sentí que era el momento adecuado. Videl está cansada y confundida, lo que irá aumentando con los capítulos venideros. Alucinar con Gohan es parte de la demostración de ello.

Próximo capítulo: Los héroes justicieros.

Nos leemos!


	7. Los héroes justicieros

_**Gravedad**_

 **Capítulo 7:** Los héroes justicieros

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

Estaba en mi último año de preparatoria cuando, al dirigirme a clases y al encuentro con mi novio Gohan, fui testigo de un atraco a un banco. Vi a estos tres sujetos con sus rostros cubiertos y armas en sus manos acercarse al lugar, mientras amenazaban inocentes.

Yo era la hija de Mark Satán, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver algo así.

Corrí de manera sigilosa al banco, tratando de ocultarme de la vista de aquellos delincuentes, y ajuste mis guantes mientras me armaba de valor antes de lanzarme en contra de los perpetradores, dejando que la adrenalina de la situación me llenase de fuerza. Al primero lo noqueé con mis puños, al segundo con una patada en su estomago y al último, con un golpe en sus testículos.

Todo fue muy rápido. Un segundo estaba enfrentándome a ellos y luego los testigos se encontraban ovacionándome, gritando el apellido de mi padre. Después de todo, yo era una figura pública, la hija del salvador de Cell, por ende, la gente de nuestra ciudad me reconoció, así como también lo hizo la policía al llegar y encontrar que fui yo quien se encargó de la situación.

Pensé que quizás recibiría un regaño, una advertencia por lo acontecido. La hija del gran jefe podría haber estado en peligro, pero en cambio, el jefe del departamento de robos me felicitó por mi vocación de servicio a la comunidad, tal como la de mi padre.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser policía en vez de abogada? – me preguntó Gohan esa tarde, en medio de tiernos besos.

\- Jamás – le respondí con una sonrisa – defender a los indefensos en un estrado es mi sueño, ser policía es el tuyo – le dije mientras me dedicaba a admirar su rostro perfecto - ¿No has pensado tu en ser abogado en vez de policía? Tu perfil es más asociado a un implacable y estudioso fiscal que al de un poli.

\- Lo he pensado – me respondió dejando de mirar mis ojos para concentrarse en el piso, preocupado – mi madre no quiere que esté en peligro como papá – señaló con tristeza en su voz – no quiere que vuelva a tomar un arma tampoco y prefiere una carrera tradicional donde use mi cerebro en vez de mis habilidades físicas.

\- No importa lo que diga tu madre Gohan – le manifesté tomando su rostro con ambas manos, tomando una pausa para que me viese fijamente – lo que importa es lo que tú quieras mi amor.

\- Yo quiero ir a la escuela de leyes contigo Videl – me dijo finalmente mientras juntaba su frente a la mía – quiero estar contigo y que ambos estemos a salvo de hombres como Cell o Tao Pai Pai – señaló mientras juntaba sus labios a los míos – yo haré que ellos estén tras las rejas como el señor Piccolo lo hace.

Unas semanas después de lo sucedido en el banco, viví una situación similar en el centro comercial mientras acompañaba, con disgusto, a Erasa a realizar compras. Una mujer furiosa por la infidelidad de su novio mantenía amenazada a una dependienta de una tienda con la que la habían engañado. Esta vez no fue necesario ocupar mi fuerza física, más bien con mis palabras pude hacer que la dama dejase el arma de lado y se entregase voluntariamente a la policía.

Dos días después, detuve el robo de un pequeño a la salida de nuestra Escuela.

La prensa se dio un festín de noticias con mis intervenciones. Mi rostro estaba en todos los noticieros y en la primera plana de los periódicos.

La Policía realizó un acto conmemorándome, con el Alcalde Roshi a la cabeza y en ausencia de mi padre, recibiendo en agradecimiento por mis acciones el nombramiento de miembro honorario de la Policía de la Ciudad, en conjunto con un reloj comunicador, donde me contactarían en casos estrictamente necesarios.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser la nueva heroína sensación de ciudad Satán? – me consultó Erasa mientras el maestro de Geografía nos daba la espalda, estando en clases.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – Respondí entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa – me gusta la sensación de poder estar ayudando a la gente, por mi, por mis capacidades, y no por ser la hija del Comisionado Satán.

\- ¿Y tu Gohan qué opinas de nuestra justiciera adolescente? – preguntó curiosa a mi novio.

\- No quiero que se lastime – dijo con un dejo de molestia en su voz – me moriría si le pasa algo.

 _Estaba preocupado por mí._

Con el paso de las semanas, la Policía ineficiente de la ciudad comenzó a necesitarme con mayor regularidad, llamándome en medio de mis clases, para mi consternación y el mal humor de mi novio. Jamás me recriminó nada a mí, siempre su molestia fue para con la Policía a la que alguna vez soñó pertenecer.

Un día, algo curioso ocurrió, al ser llamada a una escena de crimen mientras me encontraba en la escuela. Había llegado a detener una persecución entre unos ladrones y la policía cuando un extraño sujeto en spandex negro, con una túnica verde, un casco extraño con antenas y una capa roja flameando al viento apareció en escena a ayudarme. Realizando extrañas poses de presentación, se manifestó así mismo como el Gran Saiyaman, protector de la justicia. La voz del enmascarado sonaba ligeramente familiar, aunque no podía recordar en ese momento donde la había escuchado antes.

En principio, lo encontré sumamente ridículo y me molestó bastante que me hubiese quitado mi trabajo, sin embargo, cuando volví a la escuela fastidiada por lo acontecido, mi amiga Erasa me comentó que Gohan había tenido problemas estomacales cuando salí del salón, pidiendo permiso para ir al baño, llegando sólo unos minutos antes de lo que llegué.

Yo no era estúpida, comencé a unir cabos recordando la voz que Gohan usaba cuando jugaba con su hermanito Goten y unido a la ausencia de mi novio en clases, fue que descubrí la identidad del encapuchado que me había ayudado hoy.

\- Hablaremos hoy a la salida – le manifesté con mi ceño fruncido.

\- Está bien – me respondió tragando en seco, nervioso.

 _Nervioso y adorable, podría agregar._

A la salida de clases, nos vimos en la azotea de la escuela, donde lo encaré por su alter ego.

\- Sé que eres el Gran Saiyaman, Gohan – le señalé molesta - ¿Por qué robarías mi trabajo? ¡Sabes que me siento feliz de ayudar a la policía! – le grité mientras ponía mis manos en mis caderas, buscando manifestar aún más mi enojo.

\- Sólo estaba preocupado por ti mi amor – me respondió mientras buscaba abrazarme – tenía miedo que te sucediese algo y debía protegerte de alguna manera, así que le pedí a Bulma que me ayudase con un disfraz y Goten me ayudo con las poses y la presentación.

 _Sólo quería ayudarme y protegerme._

\- Eres un estúpido Gohan – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente emocionada por su buena intención – eres tan bueno que no puedo detestarte.

\- Lo siento tanto Videl – me respondió besando mi frente – si te molesta, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- No – respondí abrazándolo fuertemente – quiero que me ayudes y seamos compañeros, quizás Bulma pueda ayudar con un traje para mí – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres mi amor? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí – respondí dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su boca – puedo hablar con la policía para decirles que tengo un compañero y que no mencionen tu identidad.

\- Gracias Videl – expresó con gran felicidad.

\- Gohan – le dije nuevamente mientras tomaba su mano para salir de la escuela – ¿Qué significa Gran Saiyaman? – le pregunté finalmente, entrometida.

\- Bueno – me respondió llevando su mano derecha a su nuca para rascársela – comparto iniciales con Gran Saiyaman y Saiyaman es lo mismo que saiyajin, solo cambie el sufijo final del japonés al inglés - dudo un poco antes de seguir respondiendo – otro día te diré lo que es un saiyajin, ¿Te parece Videl?

\- Si mi amor – le dije con alegría.

Fuimos el Gran Saiyaman 1 y el Gran Saiyaman 2 hasta que ingresamos a la Universidad al año siguiente, momento en que nuestro tiempo para combatir el crimen se vio cortado por nuestros nuevos estudios.

Creo sinceramente que combatir el crimen con Gohan fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

 _Sin embargo, nunca me contó lo que era un saiyajin._

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Estoy revisando mis notas del caso del asesino en serie, al que la prensa llama "El carnicero de Satán".

Odio ese apodo, sin embargo, nosotros en el cuartel hemos empezado a llamarlo de dicha manera.

No he visto a Vegeta hace dos días, desde que fuimos a la cárcel a entrevistar a Freezer. De alguna forma, la prensa se enteró de nuestra pequeña consulta al asesino helado y se han dado un festín de ello.

 _Definitivamente hay un soplón en el cuartel._

No he visto al Fiscal Son tampoco desde el día en la casa de Ten Shin Han, al que no hemos podido encontrar durante dos malditos días. No hemos podido encontrar ninguna maldita pista que nos indique donde puede estar.

Estoy frustrada, cansada y emocionalmente inestable.

He vuelto a soñar con Gohan estos días, aunque no han sido sueños tan nítidos como el del bar. Más que sueños, han sido recuerdos de nuestra juventud, de cuando nos amábamos y luchábamos juntos por la justicia, de la época en que empecé a darme cuenta que seguir el camino de mi padre no sería tan malo como creía que podría ser.

Haber sido el Gran Saiyaman junto con Gohan le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida. Poder ayudar a la policía a atrapar a los malos me dio un aliento de esperanza respecto de un futuro mejor para los ciudadanos, estando en el campo de batalla contra la delincuencia y no en un escritorio como tenía presupuestado.

Sin embargo, ello no fue lo que finalmente me convenció de ser policía. Después de lo ocurrido con Spopovich y el abandono de Gohan, me sentí a la deriva, en un barco que se hundía cada vez más. La luz al final del túnel fue el consejo que Krillin me dio de ser policía y así poder evitar que a más gente le ocurriese lo que yo viví. Mi vocación era ayudar a la gente y la mejor forma de hacerlo era aquí, entre ellos, viendo su realidad día a día.

Necesito poder encontrar a Ten Shin Han. Encomiendo todo mi ser y mis plegarias a Dios para que esté aún con vida y lo podamos encontrar. Suplico para que este con vida. No puedo permitir que otro hombre muera mientras yo estoy aquí en mi escritorio sin respuestas. Debo ayudarlo. Debo salvarlo.

Miro nuevamente mis notas y no puedo encontrar nada. Algo se nos debe estar escapando, algún detalle, alguna evidencia frente a nuestros ojos.

\- Amiga – escucho la voz de Erasa pero no levanto mi vista para verla – te traje un café, pensé que lo necesitarías para concentrarte y estar despierta – continua con pesar en su voz.

\- Gracias – respondo aún mirando las anotaciones de mi cuaderno, tomando el café que se encuentra hirviendo, despertando mis sentidos.

Sé que la respuesta esta ante mis ojos y todo se resume a una pista que puede resolver la incógnita.

 _¿Qué es un saiyajin?_

\- Detective Satán – una voz me desconecta de mis pensamientos, por lo que levanto mi vista encontrándome con la secretaria de Vegeta, la señora Uranai Baba – el jefe te envía esta carpeta, dentro contiene los antecedentes de un caso de homicidio cometido ayer por la noche, necesita que vayas a investigar.

\- Estoy en el caso del carnicero de Satán – le respondo con un bufido.

\- Niña – me responde mirándome fijamente a los ojos – acá nadie tiene exclusividad, todos los oficiales trabajan en más de un caso a la vez y no por ser la hija del gran jefe tienes alguna clase de privilegio – me terminó de decir, dejando la gran carpeta en mi escritorio, con fuerza.

Odio cuando todo se reduce a mi padre. Yo soy Videl Satán, una persona independiente y distinta del Comisionado. He forjado mi carrera por mí misma, tratando de permanecer alejada de él, valiéndome por mis propios meritos para estar donde he llegado. La eterna comparación con mi padre es desgastante y humillante. Él no me ha dado nada, jamás ha intercedido por mí y mi actual ascenso al departamento de homicidios ha sido totalmente ajeno a su interferencia.

Abro la carpeta que me entregó la señora Baba y observó espantada su contenido. Un set fotográfico de 6 imágenes muestra a tres personas distintas asesinadas, con charcos de sangre a su alrededor y una precisa herida de bala en su cabeza. Un tiro perfecto.

Los documentos de la autopsia lo confirman, los tres sujetos fueron asesinados de un solo tiro. Un asesino entrenado, infalible, parece ser el responsable. Hay muy pocos hombres con una habilidad tan macabramente perfecta para lograr algo así. Una última fotografía se desliza de los documentos, cortando mi respiración. Sé quién es el hombre. Su largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, el bigote caído, los ojos fríos llenos de muerte.

Nunca pensé que volvería a saber de Tao Pai Pai después de su intento de asesinato a mi padre hace unos años. Es el único hombre actualmente vivo que se ha escapado de sus manos, pues el primero fue Goku Son.

Me encontraba desvaída de la impresión cuando el teléfono de mi escritorio sonó, sobresaltándome. Contesté con torpeza, sintiéndome estúpida por mi falta de coordinación.

\- Detective Satán al habla – dije aún abrumada.

\- Videl – era _él,_ ha reaparecido – necesito que me acompañes, es algo extraoficial respecto de la carpeta en tus manos.

Inhala, exhala. Concéntrate. Sólo es un compañero de trabajo. Uno del que estas enamorada desde que eras adolescente, con el que sueñas constantemente, pero que te rompió el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – intenté preguntar.

\- Vegeta sabe todo lo que ocurre en el cuartel de policía – me respondió Gohan – y yo también. Estoy afuera en mi auto, te esperaré. Dende no nos seguirá.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué mierda me he metido?_

Salgo con sigilo de mi escritorio, tomando mi cartera para dirigirme a la salida. Puedo ver como Cocoa Amaguri observa en mi dirección. Me está vigilando.

¿Acaso Cocoa también está encargada de mi seguridad?

No pudieron elegir a alguien peor que esa débil y patética oficial. Ella fue mi compañera en la academia y buscaba ridiculizarme siempre que podía, tratando de hacer mi estadía y aprendizaje algo insoportable. Tengo muchos recuerdos desagradables de ella, producto de su odio infantil y ganas absurdas de sobresalir.

Si Lime ha sido mi rival en el amor, Cocoa lo fue en el entrenamiento policial.

Nunca fue la más capacitada, pero si era la que buscaba obtener buenas calificaciones visitando a los maestros en horario nocturno. Ello le permitió graduarse de la academia a pesar de sus nulas habilidades y poca vocación. Es más, cuando ingresé a la Policía de Ciudad Satán, ella lo intentó también, siendo rechazada, al contrario de lo que me ocurrió a mí, que quedé seleccionada en desmedro de ella.

Tener a Cocoa cuidando mis espaldas no me daba nada de confianza. Y si no está cuidando mis espaldas y en cambio me está espiando, es peor aún.

Al salir al estacionamiento, me encuentro con la mirada ónix de Gohan y siento mis piernas debilitarse. Su mirada es más intensa que de costumbre y me asusta. Lo conozco tanto como para saber que tiene un plan que no será de mi agrado. Subo al asiento de copiloto, tratando de mantener bastante distancia de él. No está vestido con alguno de sus habituales trajes perfectamente ajustados. Una camiseta suelta junto con un buzo verde, mas zapatillas son el conjunto que utiliza. Algo no está bien con esto.

\- ¿Dónde está Vegeta? – le preguntó sintiendo mi voz temblar.

 _No quiero estar a solas contigo Gohan._

\- En el laboratorio con Trunks analizando las balas de Tao – responde mientras comienza a conducir – para todos los efectos, él no está enterado de nuestra misión.

\- ¿Nuestra misión? – pregunté confundida, sin mirarlo.

No me gusta lo que creo que va a ocurrir.

\- Vamos a capturar a Tao, Videl – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, relajando su expresión – como en los viejos tiempos, aunque sin disfraces esta vez.

Todo da vueltas a mí alrededor ante sus palabras. No puede estar ocurriendo esto. Estoy soñando nuevamente, alucinando con él y voy a despertar en mi cama o en la habitación de algún Tinder casual.

\- Relájate Videl – me indica con una extraña calma en su voz – no te dejaré esta vez.

 _Por favor detente Gohan._

Cierro los ojos tratando de imaginar que estoy en un lugar lejos de este vehículo, lejos de su aroma, de su presencia.

\- No – logré articular mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados para evitar que las lagrimas escapen de mis ojos – no puedo hacer esto.

\- Todo saldrá bien – me dice tocando con suavidad mi hombro – piensa en una especie de revancha de nuestras aventuras sin usar el disfraz que tanto te disgustaba. No te estoy secuestrando si es lo que te preocupa.

No es eso Gohan lo que me preocupa. Es mi nula capacidad de autocontrol ante ti. Te necesito tanto y estas cosas solo me dañan más. Estás jugando conmigo otra vez y siento que terminaré quemándome en ti.

\- En este departamento se encuentra Tao Pai Pai – explica Gohan, con una expresión solemne en su rostro – nuestros informantes indican que lleva escondido allí desde el tiroteo en la madrugada.

\- Gohan – expresé con una nueva confianza - ¿Por qué esta misión es extraoficial? – Pregunté - ¿Por qué no hay un equipo de respaldo?

\- Tu padre no lo autorizó, sabes que le teme profundamente – indicó frunciendo el ceño – así que con Vegeta decidimos que un pequeño equipo se encargaría de capturarlo y unos policías harían la captura oficial.

\- ¡Pero esto es ilegal! – Le grité escandalizada – tu eres fiscal Gohan, sabes que un defensor puede declarar la detención ilegal y Tao volvería a las calles.

\- No volverá a las calles – me contestó con seguridad – le espera pena de muerte.

\- La detención será declarada ilegal de todas maneras – refuté cruzando mis brazos.

\- No si es una oficial de policía quien lo atrapa – señaló con seguridad – y tú eres una oficial de policía Videl.

Así que si me está usando. No busca rememorar viejos tiempos, necesita que la detención sea conforme a derecho.

\- Será la última vez que me uses Gohan – le respondo con odio puro mientras me bajo del auto camino al departamento donde el asesino perfecto se encuentra escondido.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, sintiendo como las emociones se han apoderado de mi. No estoy actuando como debiese, de manera racional. Estoy corrompida por el resentimiento que siento en estos momentos, y sé que esto no me llevara a ninguna parte.

\- Policía de Ciudad Satán – grito mientras me colocó a un costado de la puerta, tomando mi arma de servicio – por favor salga de la propiedad con las manos en alto.

Nada.

Nadie concurre a abrir la puerta y Gohan no está a la vista, no está cubriendo mi espalda.

 _Me ha dejado nuevamente sola_.

\- Muy bien – digo tratando de infundirme fuerza – eres Videl Satán y puedes hacerlo.

Abro la puerta con una patada y protejo mi cuerpo nuevamente detrás de la puerta. Trato de mirar dentro del departamento sin poder ver nada. Quizás el dato que Tao se encuentra aquí es falso. Empiezo a ingresar con cuidado a la propiedad.

Un paso a la vez. No traje chaleco antibalas. Si está aquí y me dispara, no tengo posibilidades de sobrevivir.

En el dormitorio principal, se encuentra en la cama la persona que estoy buscando. Está sentado, con los ojos cerrados y se encuentra vestido con un traje de estilo oriental rosado, vestimenta que lo caracteriza. Un aura de violencia y repugnancia lo rodea.

\- La hija del mismísimo Satán ha venido a buscarme – dice con una voz que causa escalofríos en mi – debo sentirme honrado por la presencia de la descendencia de semejante fraude.

 _Fraude._

 _Él lo sabe._

\- Vengo a ponerlo bajo arresto señor – indicó omitiendo sus palabras anteriores, que calan profundamente en mi – tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a ponerse en contacto con un abogado de su confianza.

\- ¿Crees que podrás detenerme Satán? – Responde con autosuficiencia y desprecio – no eres más que la sombra de tu padre, un embaucador que ha mantenido al mundo engañado por años.

\- Por supuesto que lo detendré señor – contestó sintiendo como la ira inunda cada centímetro de mi – no soy mi padre, no soy un fraude, soy una oficial de policía calificada.

\- Veo que no se puede evitar tu muerte – exclama sorprendiéndome, mientras se levanta de la cama, poniéndose de pie – te asesinaré con mis propias manos en tu cuello y tu padre te llorará mientras yo bebo de sus lágrimas corruptas.

Se acerca a mí, lentamente. Sé que quiere hacerme sentir miedo y ver el terror en mis ojos mientras me asesina, pero no se lo permitiré. No le daré el gusto aunque por dentro me sienta espantada. Si muero hoy, lo hare con la frente en alto.

 _Gohan, eres un maldito mentiroso. Dijiste que no me dejarías sola._

Todo ocurre en cámara lenta. Siento a Tao Pai Pai tomar mi cuello con sus frías manos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. El aire comienza a hacerse escaso y mi visión se nubla. Han pasado tantos años desde que sentí como mi vida se iba alejando, que había olvidado lo que se sentía estar muriendo. Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar lentamente, o quizás es que el mundo de esta apagando para mi.

Un golpe interrumpe todo. Un golpe seco y fuerte.

Las manos de Tao ya no se encuentran en mi cuello, siendo reemplazadas por mis propias manos, un reflejo involuntario a lo que acabo de vivir. Me siento desorientada y busco con mi mirada a mi alrededor buscando comprender que ha sucedido y porque el asesino perfecto me ha dejado vivir.

 _Gohan._

Frente a mí, puedo ver a Gohan golpeando al hombre, que se encuentra con el rostro desfigurado y cubierto de sangre, mientras se ríe de manera incontrolable.

\- Nunca imagine que un saiyajin sería mi perdición – señaló entre risas desbocadas – el hijo de Goku vino por mí.

En mi cabeza, en aquel momento, no hubo tiempo de procesar las palabras de Tao. Su risa me irrita, me frustra y me marea. Sólo tengo una cosa en mente.

 _Debo detener a Gohan._

No puedo permitir que ensucie sus manos nuevamente por mí.

\- ¡Gohan basta! – Le gritó acercándome a ellos, viendo al hombre mayor completamente ido – Tao ya esta inconsciente, ¡lo vas a matar!

Está llorando. Gohan Son está llorando ante mí nuevamente.

\- Lo siento… - me dice en medio de lagrimas, soltando al asesino, mirándome con pavor – perdóname Videl.

\- Shh… tranquilo – le digo mientras me acercó para abrazarlo dulcemente, como si fuese un pequeño niño que ha hecho una travesura de la cual se arrepiente – ya pasó, está vivo, su pecho se está moviendo, respira.

\- Lo quería matar Videl – exclama mientras me abraza aún más fuerte – él te estaba atacando y yo lo quería matar.

\- No pasa nada – digo más para mí misma que para él – todo salió bien.

Gohan no me suelta. Por unos segundos siento su dolor, su culpa. Por unos segundos me permito creer que quizás quiere trasmitirme una disculpa por lo ocurrido con Spopovich.

Al final, con Gohan ambos somos sólo dos almas perturbadas. Una obligada a matar por los que ama, y otra llena de heridas en el alma. Apoyo mi cabeza en su cuerpo y cierro mis ojos, dejando mi mente descansar. Me siento en casa.

\- Mocoso – la voz de mi jefe interrumpe nuestro abrazo, sorprendiéndonos – debes irte ahora, ya vienen dos oficiales a arrestarlo, diremos que los golpes se los hicieron tratando de apresarlo.

Gohan me suelta, puedo sentir su pesar al hacerlo. Yo por mi parte siento como se pierde el calor que su cercanía me da.

\- Nos vemos después – me dice secando sus lagrimas, mientras se aleja de mi.

Está destrozado aún. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Yo también estoy destrozada. Sus ojos son un reflejo de mi sufrimiento.

\- Satán – me indica Vegeta a mí en esta oportunidad – debes ir a la estación.

\- Pero Tao declarará que yo estuve aquí – refutó con fuerza.

\- Tú nunca estuviste aquí – contesta Vegeta – estás conmigo en el laboratorio, Trunks puede acreditarlo. Ahora vete, sólo estorbas.

Me retiro molesta. Mi cartera estaba en el auto de Gohan junto con mi dinero para pedir un taxi. Apretó los puños mientras salgo a la calle maldiciendo a Vegeta.

\- No me he olvidado de ti – la voz aún acongojada de Gohan se encuentra a mis espadas – te llevaré a la estación.

\- Si me ven llegar contigo tendré problemas – le contestó mientras subo a su automóvil.

\- ¿Problemas con quien? – Me pregunta – Vegeta es tu jefe, no te hará problemas.

Con tu novia, quiero decirle. Pero no puedo. Quiero estar en este momento con él.

El camino a la estación de policía es silencioso. Me dedico a ver el paisaje por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos emite palabra alguna. Al llegar, me intento apresurar para descender del vehículo cuando siento que toma mi brazo. No me mira directamente, está concentrado en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Lamento lo de la otra noche – son las palabras que pronuncia mientras se aleja de mí, dejándome absolutamente confundida.

¿Qué otra noche? ¿A qué se refiere?

No lo entiendo. La cabeza me da vueltas y quiero irme a casa.

Al llegar de vuelta al trabajo el ambiente se siente extraño. Luego de derrumbarme en mi escritorio me fijo que escucho muchos murmullos a mí alrededor, junto con un bullicio anormal a estas horas en la estación de policía. Me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo al lugar donde mis compañeros están aglomerándose. Siento su mirada sobre mí junto con la sonrisa de burla de Cocoa Amaguri.

\- Abran paso a su salvador – grita una voz conocida para mí – debo pasar a hablar con el inútil de Briefs.

 _No._

No puede ser él.

\- ¡Videl! – gritó la irritante voz de mi padre – mi terroncito de azúcar – dijo mientras me abrazaba, olvidándose de los años que no nos hemos visto y del contenido de nuestra última conversación – he venido a poner orden a este lugar – indicó una vez que me soltó de su fuerte agarre.

\- Comisionado Satán – le dije tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros – el Inspector Briefs no se encuentra en este momento, tendrá que volver más tarde.

\- ¡Ese inútil se está escondiendo de mi! – Gritó nuevamente, queriendo que todos lo escuchasen – Alguien que lo vaya a buscar inmediatamente.

Mis compañeros de la estación corren ante el llamado de aquel hombre que no he visto en siete largos años, desde el día que me enteré que nos mintió a todos, atribuyéndose la muerte de un hombre que fue asesinado por Gohan, el hombre que amo, cuando solo era un niño.

El mismo hombre que años más tarde mataría a Spopovich por mí.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki! Cambie un poco la historia de los gran Saiyaman para efectos de esta historia. Lamento si a alguien no le gusta. En principio quería que fuese más cercana al canon, pero luego me di cuenta que al ya ser novios, él estaría ocultándole algo por bastante tiempo y no me gustó.

He introducido a Míster Satán. Tendrá un papel relevante más adelante.

Y si, Gohan mató a Spopovich en mi versión.

Próximo capítulo: Aún no tiene nombre, pero posiblemente viene con contenido para adultos, porque empieza el desastre. Los capítulos siguientes hasta el 10, vienen con el pasado de Gohan y Videl que los separó.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me tiene bastante motivada escribirla y me da pena ya haber llegado a la mitad. Siento que empieza la cuenta regresiva.

 _Su review es mi inspiración :D_


	8. Catarsis

_**Gravedad**_

 **Capítulo 8:** Catarsis

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

* * *

Al terminar nuestro último año de Preparatoria, ambos estábamos seguros de cual sería nuestro siguiente paso a seguir. Había sido mi decisión desde que era pequeña entrar a la Escuela de Leyes a estudiar para ser abogada. Gohan, en cambio, había sido convencido el último año por su madre y su mentor, el Fiscal Piccolo, con la intención de, en un futuro, poder ser un persecutor del Estado como él.

Habíamos ingresado ambos a la Universidad de Ciudad Satán con altos puntajes de admisión, logrando Gohan una beca completa para poder estudiar en dicho lugar.

Nuestras aventuras juveniles como los protectores de la ciudad Satán habían quedado atrás, guardando los trajes de Gran Saiyaman como un hermoso recuerdo, para poder concentrarnos en nuestros estudios universitarios.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, intentándonos adaptar a un estricto sistema de estudio y actividades curriculares. Con Gohan nos juntábamos a estudiar cada vez que teníamos algún examen o control de conocimientos por parte algún profesor. Académicamente, éramos los mejores alumnos de nuestra generación. Amaba burlarme de manera amorosa de Gohan, debido a que en ciertas asignaturas mis calificaciones eran superiores a las de él, por muy poco margen de diferencia, uno o dos puntos a lo sumo. Era como si yo hubiese nacido para estudiar la carrera de Leyes, pues no requería mayor preparación y aprendía fácilmente, aunque prefería pasar desapercibida para que la fama de mi padre no arruine mi futuro, por lo que no participaba mucho en clases. Gohan, en cambio, se esforzaba cada día estudiando para mantener su beca y seguir adelante. Los profesores lo adoraban por sus correctas respuestas a cada pregunta y su destacada contribución en todas las aéreas.

Lime también había ingresado con nosotros a la misma carrera y Universidad, aunque no tenía buenas calificaciones. Desde que inicié mi romance con Gohan ella nunca más volvió a decir que estaba interesada en él y fue muy respetuosa con nuestra relación. A veces la sentía como si fuese una amiga, aunque siempre supe que ella no estaba ahí por los mismos motivos que los míos, pues siempre mi corazón supo que estaba tras él.

Respecto a mi relación con Gohan, de manera bastante tímida habíamos avanzado poco a poco desde unos castos besos a la pasión propia de la revolución hormonal de nuestra adolescencia, cuando unas semanas antes de entrar a la Universidad, en nuestro último verano, me aventuré avergonzada deslizando mis manos más allá de las zonas púbicamente permitidas y quitándole la camiseta. En cada beso quería más y más de él. Las caricias no eran suficientes y mi cuerpo buscaba en el suyo saciar el calor que me consumía. Era inexperta, ambos lo éramos, pero tratamos, con amor, paciencia y pasión, de instruirnos en los placeres que el sexo traía consigo.

Buscábamos cada oportunidad a solas para demostrar cuanto nuestras almas y cuerpos se amaban. Gohan era un amante generoso, que siempre buscaba mi dicha por sobre la suya propia, lo que el calor abrasador dentro de mi interior agradecía enormemente. Sin embargo, la parte que más disfrutaba a su lado no era el sexo en sí, más bien era el recostarme sobre su hombro al culminar, aspirando su varonil aroma y relajándome con los latidos sincronizados de nuestros corazones.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Gohan era todo para mí. Mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi compañero contra el crimen y el amor de mi vida. Sentía que a su lado nada malo me podría pasar y confiaba en que cualquier dolor se calmaría en medio de sus brazos, siendo atendida por sus besos y caricias placenteras.

Que malditamente equivocada estaba.

Los primeros síntomas los atribuí al estrés propio de una carrera que colapsaba mi existencia. Pasaba varias horas sin dormir en medio de libros y café, brebaje que había aprendido a consumir como si fuese mi principal fuente de energía. Muchas veces no almorzaba y comencé a sentirme mareada. Mi novio pensó lo mismo que yo, que sólo estaba agotada por mi nuevo ritmo de vida.

Cuando mi periodo no bajó por tres semanas, supe que no estaba bien. Me realice una prueba de embarazo casera, a escondidas de mi padre y Gohan, con la sola compañía de la única persona que sentí que podía ayudarme en estos momentos.

\- Videl – me dijo mi mejor amiga Erasa – debes estar tranquila, por nada del mundo debes pensar que el mundo se acaba, tienes redes que te ayudaran para continuar con tus estudios y tu vida.

Yo ya no la escuchaba. Sólo podía observar aquellas dos líneas rojas en aquel vergonzoso objeto que, activado por mi orina, me indicaba que mi vida nunca sería igual.

\- No nos estábamos cuidando – le señalé sin poder controlar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos – fuimos tan estúpidos.

\- Si, lo fueron – respondió con honestidad la rubia a mi lado – pero ya está hecho. Tienes dos opciones, continuar o interrumpirlo, y sabes que la familia de Gohan no te dejará hacerle daño a un heredero de Goku.

Claro que lo sabía. Conozco a Chichi hace siete años y se lo conservadora que puede llegar a ser. Me obligaría a casarme con su hijo y dejar mis estudios para dedicarme a cuidar al pequeño Son en camino.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Gohan? – Preguntó mi amiga con precaución – debes decirle antes que su superdotado cerebro se dé cuenta que se lo estas ocultando.

\- No lo sé – contesté sin poder dejar de llorar.

Sé que Gohan no me dejará sola, sé que me cuidará a mí y a nuestro hijo. Se casará conmigo y seremos felices, posiblemente viviendo cerca de su madre, en una casa agradable con muchos libros. Pero también sé que amo las artes marciales, amo ayudar a la gente y luchar por la justicia. Es mi vida y no puedo dejarla fácilmente. Me imaginó las noches venideras, llenas del llanto de un bebé que dependerá principalmente de mí, que impedirá que siga mis estudios como hasta ahora y teniendo que cuidar un hogar mientras Gohan se dedica a salir adelante solo.

No estoy segura si es la vida que quiero para mí.

\- Pediré una hora al médico – señalé convencida, borrando los lamentos de mí – y hablaré con él cuando esté segura.

Al día siguiente, le había pedido a Gohan que me fuese a buscar al médico, indicándole que quería vitaminas para enfrentar mejor el cansancio que sentía. Me dijo que haría lo posible, pues su madre le había pedido que cuidase a Goten mientras ella iba a la ciudad por alimentos. El plan era sorprenderlo una vez que tuviese un certificado que acreditase mi embarazo.

Gohan nunca llegó.

Mi obstetra fue una mujer muy amable, llamada Vados, que hablaba muy animada de su querido gato Champa, un obeso y testarudo animal, según sus propias palabras.

\- Tienes seis semanas de gestación – me indicó mientras realizaba una ecografía a mi abdomen – sé que la imagen en la pantalla del ecógrafo no es muy clara en estos momentos y sólo vez un circulo dentro de otro circulo, pero se ve que tu bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Tenía razón. No podía distinguir nada en aquella imagen.

\- ¿Te gustaría escuchar su corazón? – me dijo de manera respetuosa y amable.

\- Si… - dije asintiendo con nerviosismo, pues no me encontraba preparada para esta situación.

Comenzó de manera distorsionada, siendo difícil de escuchar, hasta que pequeños sonidos como golpecitos me sorprendieron al adquirir un ritmo rápido pero tranquilizador.

\- Ese es el corazón de tu bebé señorita Satán – me indicó entregándome un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que caían por mis ojos – late con bastante intensidad, se nota que será un luchador o luchadora como usted.

Todas las dudas que pude haber tenido habían sido lapidadas por el palpitar del corazón de mi bebé. Pude visualizar a un niño con los ojos negros como Gohan, con su buen corazón y lleno de alegría, corriendo por el Monte Paoz hacía mis brazos.

Ya lo amaba. Sin conocerlo, ya lo amaba profundamente y cuidaría de él hasta el final.

Al salir de la consulta, con la fotografía que la obstetra me entregó, quise llamar a Gohan por teléfono para juntarnos y contarle la buena noticia, sin embargo, una llamada de mi padre me interrumpió.

\- Videl querida – me dijo con voz preocupada – ha ocurrido algo malo en la estación de policía, ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás para mandar algún chofer a buscarte? – preguntó angustiado.

Si hubiese sabido, si me hubiese enterado antes que dos policías corruptos habían amenazado a mi padre por destituirlos, no me hubiese subido al vehículo que llegó a buscarme. No lo sabía, nadie me dijo que me estaban siguiendo. Pensé que eran los enviados por papá, como él me había indicado.

\- Señorita Satán – indicó aquel hombre grande, cuyos músculos prácticamente rompían su camisa, al salir de un vehículo azul manejado por otro sujeto – su padre nos mandó a buscarla para llevarla a casa.

\- No hay problema – le dije asintiendo –¿Cuál es su nombre, oficial? – pregunté confiada.

\- Soy el oficial Spopovich – respondió con orgullo – y presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien señorita Satán.

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

La llegada del famoso Comisionado Satán revolucionó completamente el cuartel de Policía. Mis compañeros sólo querían acercarse a la leyenda a aprender alguna cosa de él, aunque a cambio recibían un autógrafo de mi padre.

El inspector jefe Vegeta Briefs fue duramente reprendido por papá, que le indicó de varias maneras que era un completo inútil por no capturar aún al "Carnicero de Satán" y se auto asignó como inspector a cargo de la investigación, la que seguía sin avanzar.

No teníamos ninguna pista y yo seguía sin poder encontrar lo que era un saiyajin. Busqué en libros de historia, en periódicos antiguos, incluso interrogué a algunos contactos en el mundo delictual, creyendo que podía ser alguna especie de mafia de la que desconocía. Empero, no podía encontrar nada. Parecía que no fuesen de este mundo.

Los días pasaban sin tener alguna novedad, sin poder encontrar al oficial Ten y sin noticias de Gohan en la estación, más allá de algunos comentarios que decían que existía una enemistad con el Comisionado Satán, cuyos rumores eran aplacados diciendo que había sido gracias a mi padre que Gohan había podido surgir luego de la muerte de Goku Son.

Lo estoy extrañando.

He sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin él, que ahora, al volverlo a ver, mi traicionero corazón ha decidido necesitarlo. Ya ni siquiera he podido tener alguna noche movida con algún muchacho de algún pub de la ciudad, pues pienso que Gohan estará ahí vigilándome, evitando que mi alma le sea infiel.

Una semana sin noticias del Carnicero de Satán.

He estado evitando a mi padre, pues no quiero terminar discutiendo con él delante de tantos curiosos. Hay tantas cosas que a veces me gustaría decirle pero prefiero callar por seguridad. Se me acercó hace un par de días y debí alejarme cuando sentí las miradas fisgonas del resto.

\- Mi dulce frijol – me preguntó en apenas un susurro - ¿Cuándo irás a verla? – Me preguntó aquella vez – te extraña.

\- Veré que Erasa la pase a buscar el fin de semana – respondí cortando la conversación.

Una semana y dos días. Necesito encontrar a Ten Shin Han.

Me encuentro sirviendo mi tercer café esa mañana cuando escucho el fuerte gritó de una mujer en el exterior de la estación de policía. Para todos, es instintivo correr a ver qué ha ocurrido. Cocoa Amaguri se encuentra completamente fuera de sí, sin parar de gritar, en la salida trasera del cuartel. Mi padre apareció tratando de calmar al resto de muchachos que observaban sin entender que le pasaba a la oficial.

Vegeta fue quien encontró lo que exaspero a Cocoa.

\- Todos adentro – gruñó desesperado - ¡Ahora! – Volvió a insistir gritando – detective Satán, usted se queda conmigo.

Rezongué como respuesta, pues no comprendía el alboroto que mi rival había iniciado y caminé hacia Vegeta Briefs con repugnancia. Sin embargo, quise arrepentirme de mis pensamientos cuando vi lo que mi jefe celosamente trataba de ocultar.

\- Hijo de puta – maldije horrorizada ante la visión escalofriante ante mí.

Mi padre también se acercó y sentí su mano tomar la mía cuando observó lo que atemorizaba mis ojos.

\- Satán – dijo Vegeta a mi padre – este asesino ha sido sádico desde un inicio y no ha dudado en demostrar lo sanguinario que puede ser – tomó aire antes de continuar – solicito permiso para seguir dirigiendo esta investigación en conjunto con usted – indicó apretando los dientes esa última frase – y que juntos atrapemos a este malnacido.

\- Lo que usted diga inspector Briefs – indicó mi padre de manera acongojada – ahora con su permiso, iré a manejar al resto de oficiales para evitar mayor conmoción.

Padre se alejó dejándome a solas con Vegeta, quien tenía sus puños apretados.

\- Detective – me habló de manera pausada – hay que llamar a mi hijo para que tome las muestras necesarias de la cabeza de Ten, ¿Hay algo que usted pueda observar en este momento que nos sea de utilidad? – preguntó con dificultad.

\- El corte no parece limpio – señalé tratando de olvidar las ganas de vomitar que sentía – al parecer fue sacada de su cuerpo con fuerza y poca delicadeza, no hay sangre, así que evidentemente no fue desprendida del cuerpo aquí, la lavo antes de traerla, como una especie de ofrenda.

\- ¿Ofrenda para quién? – me preguntó.

\- Para su rival – indiqué sin pensar.

Cuando llegó el departamento forense para llevarse la cabeza de Ten Shin Han, pude observar a Trunks corriendo a uno de los baños, posiblemente a realizar lo mismo que yo había hecho hace unos minutos: vomitar. Tratar de sacar de nuestro organismo la horrible visión de la cabeza decapitada del oficial Ten.

Cocoa se encuentra bastante mejor que hace un par de horas cuando encontró a Ten, así que decido acercarme a realizar mi trabajo como corresponde.

\- Oficial Amaguri – le digo de manera neutral – necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

\- ¿Qué quieres niña mimada? – me responde con burla.

\- No pareces muy conmocionada ahora después de encontrar una cabeza sin cuerpo – le respondo, a sabiendas del desliz que acabo de cometer utilizando ese tono con un testigo – necesito que me cuentes porque estabas en la parte trasera del cuartel y como encontraste a Ten.

Su rostro palideció, quizás por el recuerdo de lo vivido.

\- Yo… estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras peleaba con mi novio por teléfono – me indicó de manera nerviosa, tirando mechones de su cabello – y me encontré con la cabeza.

 _Miente._

\- ¿Qué sucedió después? – pregunté tratando de no mostrar mis sospechas.

 _¿Será ella lo que llaman un saiyajin? ¿Estará relacionada?_

\- Grité – respondió molesta – creo que todo el cuartel me escuchó que me tropecé con Ten.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que simplemente la encontraste – le dije frunciendo el ceño – no que te habías tropezado con él.

\- Si, si – dijo perturbada – no me tropecé, simplemente la encontré, estoy confundida por la impresión.

Sé que mientes Cocoa, y descubriré porque.

\- Detective Satán – me llama Vegeta Briefs furioso mientras me empezaba a alistar para volver a mi casa – ven inmediatamente a mi oficina.

Su tono no me gusta. Entró a su recinto privado y me encuentro a mi padre con la mirada sombría, mirando el piso totalmente destruido.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – consulté con miedo.

\- Ten tenía una nota en su boca – respondió Vegeta mirando la pantalla de su computador – siéntate por favor.

Vegeta pidiendo algo con modales. Lo que viene es realmente malo.

\- ¿Qué dice la nota? – pregunté tratando de mirar a los ojos a alguno de los dos hombres a mi lado.

Vegeta simplemente da vuelta la pantalla de su computador para que pueda observar una fotografía, posiblemente enviada por Trunks, donde un papel con letras rojas es suficiente para congelar mi cuerpo de miedo.

" _ **Satán, tú sigues"**_

Tres palabras. Sólo tres palabras han sido suficientes para paralizarme. Papá sigue sin mirarme y Vegeta vuelve el monitor de su computador a la posición original.

\- ¿Sabemos a cual Satán se refiere? – pregunté con pánico.

\- Creemos que a mí – responde finalmente mi padre – soy la cabeza de la Policía, si estuviese eliminando polis es obvio que ira tras de mí.

Está mintiendo. Conozco a papá y sus mentiras. Sabe que miente y por eso no quiere verme a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunté tratando de omitir la voz en mi cabeza - ¿Cómo protegeremos al Comisionado?

\- Ambos tendrán un equipo cuidando sus espaldas todo el día – explicó Vegeta – mientras tanto Trunks cree que encontró restos de algún metal de nombre extraño que puede darnos una pista. Ahora, vete a casa. Dende te seguirá hasta que designemos más personas.

\- Muy bien – señaló mientras me dirijo a la salida de su oficina – nos vemos mañana y padre, dile que este fin de semana no podré visitarla – indico cerrando la puerta.

No me voy como he manifestado en voz alta, en cambio me quedo a escuchar la conversación entre ambos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Estás segura que estará a salvo? – pregunta mi padre compungido.

\- Él no dejará que nada le pase y lo sabes – respondió violentamente Vegeta – ya está enterado y preparando un plan.

 _Él_. Deben referirse a Gohan.

Escucho pasos acercándose y dejo de escuchar a mi padre y mi jefe. Me voy a mi departamento sintiendo como Dende me sigue a unos pocos metros en su automóvil.

Siento tanto miedo. No encuentro las palabras para expresar lo asustada que estoy. No quiero morir, no así. Entré a mi departamento sintiéndome tan abrumada que no me doy cuenta que en las sombras, alguien ya se encuentra en el lugar, esperándome.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, botando las prendas que utilicé el día de hoy, quedando en ropa interior mientras tomo una botella de vino que deje en la entrada el día de ayer.

\- A tu salud – expreso mientras una visión de Gohan aparece en mi habitación, con una camiseta blanca desabotonada en el cuello y pantalones negros.

\- No deberías estar bebiendo Videl – me dice aquel Gohan producto de mi imaginación, con la mirada abrumada en la botella en mi mano – debes estar atenta para protegerte del asesino.

\- Tú me protegerás – le señalo con una sonrisa, mientras bebo el amargo brebaje directamente de la botella.

\- Siempre, mi amor – manifiesta aquella visión mientras me quita la botella de vino de las manos, dejándola en mi velador, para luego darme un lento beso en mis labios, los cuales se sentían tibios al contacto – llevó vigilándote todos estos años protegiéndote en secreto.

\- No eres imaginario – le indico con sorpresa y miedo, cubriendo mi cuerpo con una sabana de mi cama.

\- No, nunca lo soy – es lo último que dice antes de volver a capturar mis labios con los suyos, derritiendo todas mis defensas.

Entender lo que está ocurriendo en este momento se transformó en la última de mis prioridades en cuanto mi cuerpo reconoció el contacto desesperado del hombre que amo. Olvidé todo en cuanto Gohan abandonó mi boca para bordar mi cuello con exasperados besos. Su aroma masculino invadió mis sentidos, bloqueándolos por completo.

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Por qué me está besando? Son las preguntas que mi mente olvida realizar en cuanto su lengua comienza a lamer mi escote.

Por primera vez en años, me vuelvo a sentir viva.

Gemí al sentir sus manos recorrer mis escasas curvas, con poca delicadeza y evidente impaciencia. Sus manos se centran mis pechos, que aprieta con suavidad mientras intento acomodarme en su regazo.

\- No sabes cómo he extrañado esto – creo que me dice mientras me gira para recostarme bajo su cuerpo, aunque no puedo estar segura de sus palabras.

No estoy convencida de lo que estoy haciendo. No logro entender que está pasando mientras el deseo me carcome cuando siento como sus manos aprietan fuertemente mis nalgas, terminando de encender la pasión dormida en mi interior.

Todos estos años, ninguno de mis amantes me había hecho sentir de la manera en que Gohan lo está haciendo ahora. Nunca el fuego abrasador en mi había encendido como combustión instantánea con un par de toques ardientes.

La ingenuidad se perdió en el momento en que lo hice desprenderse de su camisa, recorriendo su abdomen con caricias nerviosas e impacientes. Pensaba que conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero estaba equivocada. No me encontraba con el Gohan adolescente con el que me inicie en el sexo, ahora estaba con el hombre que los años y el paso del tiempo habían formado. Sus hombros estaban más anchos y su cuerpo más fornido.

 _No habría marcha atrás para nosotros._

Me aferro a las sabanas para no perderme en mis pecaminosos deseos cuando la piel del hombre hizo contacto con la mía al momento de eliminar la prenda que cubre mis pechos. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, oscurecidos por el deseo que nos domina. El acercamiento lento y tortuoso a mis labios sólo logra hacerme anhelar más el final inevitable, aquel por el que vendería mi alma al mejor postor.

Siento como rompe con sus propias manos el último rastro de tela que cubre mi cuerpo, absolutamente seducida por sus caricias caprichosas. El ardor se apodera de mi alma mientras me rindo ante la tortura de sentir su mano en mi entrepierna, tanteando si estoy lo suficiente mojada para él.

Lo he estado desde que lo vi a los ojos esta noche.

Gohan se desabrochó el pantalón con premura dejándome sentir unos segundos su excitación antes de llenarme por completo. Sus ofensivas no fueron suaves, no fueron dóciles. Estaban cargadas de éxtasis, pasión y descontrol. Con cada movimiento de sus caderas podía sentir las oleadas de goce embargando mi cuerpo dominado por él.

Esta vez, no hay palabras de amor en medio de sus embistes a mis caderas. No hay ternura en su mirar, no hay amor en su corazón.

¿Eres tú acaso el Gohan que yo amaba? ¿Podrás algún día volver a mí?

La fogosidad de sus movimientos me llevó inevitablemente a culminar en un sonoro grito que no pude ocultar al hombre que no parecía contenerse en su búsqueda infame de dominio sobre mí. Su continuo vaivén me lleva nuevamente a la cúspide del placer, sintiéndome derrotada por su fuerte agarré a mi cuerpo. Lo puedo sentir llegar a su propio clímax, gruñendo mientras aborda mis labios por sorpresa.

Me siento agotada y satisfecha cuando él se recuesta a mi lado, mirándome fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo mi corazón desbordarse cuando comienza a acariciar mi cuerpo de manera dulce y gentil, como lo hacía hace siete años atrás.

\- Ahora Videl – me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba mi abdomen - sé buena y dime donde mierda tienes escondida a nuestra hija.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki. Tengo tantas cosas que decir de este capítulo. Bueno, la experiencia de Videl en el obstetra es lo que yo viví cuando me enteré a mis 17 años que estaba embarazada de mi entonces novio. Fue difícil, pues aún era una niña, y posiblemente me cuestioné no tenerlo, hasta el día en que escuché los latidos de su corazón y supe que siempre estaríamos juntos.

¿Querían saber porque Gohan odia a Videl? Bueno, el final lo dice todo.

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo. Espero no haber sido vulgar y haberla abordado de la manera adecuada.

Siguiente capítulo: La obsesión de un hombre enfermo.

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y comentan.

Nos leemos!

Pd: Los invito a leer mi one shot Onironauta que escribí para un concurso. Me haría muy feliz si me dejan su opinión al respecto, al igual que en esta historia.


	9. La obsesión de un hombre enfermo

_**Gravedad**_

 **Capítulo 9:** La obsesión de un hombre enfermo

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

Si bien la clasificación de este fic es M, por tratar temas crudos, esté capítulo en particular contiene descrito un delito contra la indemnidad sexual de una mujer.

* * *

Desde que era una niña pensé había sufrido en la vida. La muerte de mi madre, la ausencia de mi padre, el desamor adolescente cuando creía que Gohan no me correspondía.

Estaba rotundamente _equivocada_.

No sabía lo que era sufrir, ni lo que era el dolor verdadero, hasta que Spopovich me secuestró aquel día y tuve que vivir con las consecuencias de aquello. Sin embargo, los golpes que recibí por ese infeliz aquel día no dolieron tanto como la venganza de Gohan por aquel hecho.

Ambos terminaron siendo unos monstruos. Ambos destruyeron mi vida.

Yamu y Spopovich eran oficiales de policía a cargo de mi padre, quien descubrió que recibían sobornos de un tal Babidi para que dejasen pasar por alto los delitos que se cometían en su zona y así, el pequeño delincuente pudiese lograr el señorío de la mafia local. De manera inmediata fueron desvinculados de la institución, aunque no se fueron felices y tampoco se quedaron de manos cruzadas. Al parecer Yamu alcanzó a escuchar cuando mi padre dio instrucciones de recogerme para llevarme a casa y se apresuró a llegar primero que los oficiales que tenían encomendada aquella tarea.

Yo me subí al vehículo con ingenuidad y confianza, sin siquiera imaginar que mi vida cambiaría abruptamente aquel día. No pude oponer resistencia cuando ambos hombres corruptos me llevaron a un sucio galpón, donde Spopovich procedió a golpearme de manera brutal, magullando mi cuerpo, rompiendo no sólo mis huesos, también mi espíritu luchador.

– Maldita perra de Satán – eran las palabras que injería mientras su cruel puño impactaba en mi rostro una y otra vez, para luego continuar con mis brazos y vientre.

El otro sujeto, Yamu, se encontraba afuera tratando de contactar a mi padre para obtener alguna recompensa a cambio de mi vida, tratando de intercambiarme por un salvoconducto para huir de la ciudad, pues Babidi no se quedaría tranquilo al saber que los habían descubierto, exigiendo su cabeza por ello.

El reporte de la policía indica que estuve tres horas en compañía de aquellos dos hombres, aunque para mí se sintió como si fuese una eternidad, pues cuando Spopovich se aburrió de golpearme y dejándome semiconsciente, decidió divertirse conmigo de otras maneras.

Pensé que el entrenamiento en artes marciales o mis aventuras con Gohan como gran Saiyaman me prepararían físicamente para defenderme de sujetos como él, pero no pude hacer nada cuando sentí como tocaba mis pechos con sus manos duras y asquerosas con ánimo lascivo. Tampoco me pude defender cuando decidió manosear mi trasero, apretando mis nalgas hasta dejarme marcas.

– Si quieres gemir – me dijo mientras acercó su miembro duro a mis piernas – ayudaría a ambos lo pasemos bien – señaló con su repulsivo aliento en mi oreja – si no, sólo yo lo haré.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro con cada caricia agresiva de aquel hombre. Mi voz se encontraba apagada aunque en mi interior no podía dejar de gritar pidiendo ayuda al sentir como rasgaba mi ropa. Cerré los ojos elevando una plegaria al cielo mientras me aferraba a la esperanza que el ser nonato en mi interior estuviese bien.

Spopovich mancilló mi cuerpo y mi alma cuando me penetró con rudeza, rompiendo a la Videl que había sido hasta aquel momento, transformándome en un leve vestigio de lo que alguna vez fui con cada embestida que pudo dar. Quizás fueron mis gritos los que alertaron a Yamu de lo que ocurría, aunque no recuerdo haber podido clamar por ayuda finalmente. Su llegada logró que Spopovich me soltase a regañadientes al ser increpado por su compañero.

– ¡Se suponía que solo la usaríamos para que nos dejasen salir de esta puta ciudad! – Gritó, mientras yo me aferraba a mis piernas con fuerza, al huir de mi violador – ¡No debías tocarla!

– Si la matamos nadie sabrá lo ocurrido – respondió el hombre que transgredió mi cuerpo – podemos tirarla al mar y simplemente se pensará que la perra huyó.

– ¡Idiota! – Interrumpió Yamu – mientras tú arruinabas todo yo hablaba con su padre.

– Mierda.

Papá vendrá a rescatarme. Lo sé. Espero que Gohan venga con él y me pueda reconfortar con su amor, con su paz y su tranquilidad. Me dirá palabras dulces al oído y me acompañará al hospital, sin soltar mi mano. Nuestro hijo estará bien y yo lo cuidaré como el tesoro que es.

– Debemos irnos antes que lleguen – señala Yamu con desesperación.

Siento como toma mi cuerpo y me lleva nuevamente a su automóvil, dándole ordenes a su compañero de no volver a tocarme. Siento mis piernas húmedas, con líquido corriendo por ellas. Puedo sentirme a mi misma tiritar descontroladamente, dominada por el miedo. Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar cuando nos comenzamos a mover. Mi cuerpo ya no da más y debo descansar, quizás por siempre. Lo último que recuerdo es detenernos de manera abrupta antes de cerrar mis ojos, al quedarme totalmente sin energía.

Al despertar, me encuentro en la habitación de un hospital. Estoy vestida con una bata, y al mirar mi cuerpo, puedo vislumbrar que Spopovich ha dejado marcas físicas en mí. Están empezando a manifestarse hematomas en las zonas que me golpeó y mi brazo derecho se encuentra enyesado. Con mi mano libre, toco mi rostro, con mi nariz vendada y un ojo parchado. Instintivamente mi mano viaja a mi vientre, tratando inútilmente de saber si mi hijo continúa conmigo.

 _Estoy sola._

Gohan no ha venido, quizás se encuentre en el baño o fue a comprar algo, no lo sé. Papá tampoco se encuentra.

Escucho unos pasos suaves ingresando a mi habitación, que anteceden a un medico que ha ingresado. Me mira unos segundos con lástima antes de tomar lo que parece ser mi ficha clínica. Me vuelve a mirar con piedad previo a comenzar aquella nefasta conversación.

– Señorita Satán – me dice con voz dulce – soy el doctor Whis, estoy encargado de usted por los próximos meses hasta que logremos su perfecta recuperación.

– Muchas… gracias – respondo con dificultad, tragando pesadamente.

– Debo decirle que sufrió una agresión severa – indicó con preocupación – las lesiones que presenta, aunque no son de gravedad, si requieren de cuidado.

– Doctor – traté de decir reuniendo valor, necesito saber qué pasó con él – el bebé que estoy esperando…

– Lo siento – confiesa con pesar – sería un milagro si logra sobrevivir, es muy pequeño y a su edad gestacional, no se encuentra aferrado a su útero.

Ya no recuerdo cuanto he llorado últimamente. Siento mi alma desgarrarse con aquellas palabras. El doctor Whis decide respetar mi dolor y salir de la habitación, pero antes lo interrumpo.

– Doctor – señalo abatida – mi novio o mi padre, ¿han venido a visitarme? – pregunté desconsolada.

– Su padre ha estado aquí todo el día – respondió mirando el piso – ha tenido que dar declaraciones a la prensa después de lo ocurrido, fue muy valiente de su parte señorita Videl al matar a su agresor, pero le ha traído problemas al salvador.

 _¿Matar a mi agresor?_

Yo no maté a nadie.

– ¿Y mi novio? – pregunté confundida, necesitando que Gohan me aclare lo que ocurre.

– Él no ha venido aún – contestó – o quizás la prensa no le ha permitido el paso.

Gohan sabría hacerse paso y llegar a mí.

 _¿Por qué no estás conmigo Gohan?_

Pasa una semana sin noticias de Gohan. Continuó en el Hospital. Padre ha hablado conmigo acerca de lo ocurrido. Me indicó que la policía encontró el auto en el que me transportaban volcado, posiblemente debido a una pelea entre mis secuestradores. Yamu falleció producto del impacto y Spopovich fue encontrado muerto, abatido a golpes de puño. La prensa cree que yo fui yo, aunque mi defensa legal para el juicio es clara en señalar que ya me encontraba inconsciente y no tenía las fuerzas para masacrar a un hombre que me triplicaba en tamaño y que ya había abusado de mí.

Dos semanas más en aquel lugar.

 _¿Dónde estás Gohan?_

La respuesta a mi pregunta se resuelve un día viernes en la noche, previo a mi alta médica, cuando me encontraba recostada admirando mi brazo sin ese incomodo yeso. Mis heridas han evolucionado bien y ya sólo quedan pequeños rastros de los moretones que mi agresor me ocasionó.

No siento la puerta cuando él entra. Lo hace con sigilo y no interrumpe mi inútil actuar. En realidad, no sé cuánto tiempo ha estado observándome en silencio hasta que me doy cuenta de su presencia. Lo observo con una mezcla de ternura y rencor. Lo he echado de menos y necesitado tanto.

– Lo siento – me dice sin perder el contacto visual.

– Debiste venir antes a verme – le respondo tratando de perdonar su actuar, ya indagaría en sus motivos – te he necesitado a mi lado.

– No me sentía capaz de venir, aunque no es eso por lo que me estoy disculpando mi amor – me interrumpe acercándose a mí, abrazándome con cuidado – debí acompañarte ese día, debí estar contigo.

– Estabas cuidando a Goten – le digo tratando de consolarlo – es entendible…

– No – me vuelve a interrumpir, esta vez bajando su vista al piso – madre llegó temprano, me quedé estudiando en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Me siento molesta con él. Pero decido ignorar mis pensamientos con tal de sentirme reconfortada, hay tanto que quiero decirle, que necesito botar de mí.

– No hay problema – respondo con mi voz entrecortada – ya estás aquí y es lo que importa.

– Pero ello tampoco es de lo que me estoy disculpando Videl – me dice lentamente, tomando mis manos entre las suyas – me disculpo por no haber llegado antes a matar a ese miserable.

Las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos no me conmueven. La sorpresa de su declaración me deja asombrada y confundida.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Gohan? – consulté tratando de entender lo que intenta decirme.

– Tu padre me avisó cuando supo que ellos te tenían – confesó dándole besos a mis dedos – así que te rastree con el reloj de Gran Saiyaman y llegué cuando ya estaban saliendo de un galpón abandonado. Los hice volcar el auto y luego, cuando te vi, supe lo que hizo ese infeliz y lo maté con mis propias manos – reveló con una sonrisa macabra y abatida por el infortunio.

Gohan era un monstruo.

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Estoy tratando de mantener la calma ante las palabras que Gohan ha pronunciado a pesar de sentir como he palidecido ante su pregunta.

Por mucho tiempo he tenido secretos que nadie conoce, secretos que he guardado bajo siete llaves y que es imposible que Gohan sepa de manera lícita. Con Erasa y padre hemos sido muy cuidadosos a lo largo de estos años y no hemos cometido ningún error e indiscreción al respecto.

\- Gohan - le respondo de manera seria, omitiendo las caricias que continúan por mi abdomen – sabes muy bien que el bebé lo perdí después de Spopovich – indiqué de manera pausada, tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Y tú sabes que sé cuando me mientes Videl – me dice con su ceño fruncido – pensaste que huyendo de mi no me daría cuenta que estabas embarazada.

\- Yo no fui quien huyó, fuiste tú quien me abandonó – contesté rápidamente, alejándome de sus cálidas manos – estás confundido.

No tiene como saber de la existencia de ella, simplemente está tratando que yo misma confiese su existencia. Es un fiscal y sabe cómo llevar un interrogatorio.

No me dejare amedrentar por sus palabras.

\- Sé que ella está viva y la has escondido de mí – me indica de manera sería – es tú momento de confesar y que estemos juntos los tres, he hecho cosas grandiosas para ustedes dos – explica con aquella mirada sombría que temo de él - deja de huir de mí, mi amor.

 _Está tratando de hacerme confesar a toda costa._

Me ha vuelto a usar. No está buscándome porque me ame y quiera estar conmigo, simplemente busca encontrar a la niña que nos he negado.

\- No me vas a convencer de mentir por ti Gohan – respondí con frialdad, mientras empezaba a vestirme con premura – sigues siendo un monstruo para mí.

\- Puedes llamarme monstruo otra vez – señaló con pesar, buscando ablandar mi corazón - pero ambos sabemos que no lo soy y que eres tú quien huye de mí y nos has negado ser felices.

\- Repítelo delante de tu novia – le gritó molesta, tomando esta vez su ropa y lanzándosela – ahora vete, deben estar esperándote en casa – finalizo de decir mirando el piso, agobiada.

\- Aún no estás lista para ver las maravillas que juntos podemos hacer – son las últimas palabras que pronuncia ese día antes de salir de mi departamento – si quieres que sea un monstruo, lo seré.

Gohan es el único hombre capaz de llevarme a la gloría y al siguiente minuto dejarme en un mar de lágrimas desconsolada. Empiezo unir cabos de todo lo que ha ocurrido el último tiempo, desde la muerte de Krillin, mientras me bebo el contenido de la botella que deje abandonada cuando él apareció en mi habitación.

Claramente él me eligió para el caso para poder averiguar de su hija, no porque tenga algún interés en mis habilidades como detective. Se ha aprovechado de mi vulnerabilidad ante él para confundirme y no dejarme pensar con claridad.

 _Aquello debe acabar ahora._

Me ha mentido descaradamente desde que la investigación inició. Esta ocultándome cosas al igual que al resto del equipo y es probable que Vegeta lo sepa o a lo menos, lo intuya.

La botella en mis labios rápidamente es vaciada cuando una visión ilumina mis pensamientos.

Nosotros éramos los Gran Saiyaman.

Saiyaman es igual a Saiyajin.

Gohan es un saiyajin.

 _Gohan es el asesino._

Vegeta lo sabe.

La imagen de mi jefe siendo sorprendido por Freezer al indicar que el asesino es un saiyajin resulta clara en relación al punto anterior. No debe tener pruebas para acusarlo o debe estar tan asustado como yo en este momento. Él debe saberlo y debe saber que tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Sin embargo, mi conclusión sólo trae aparejada nuevas preguntas.

¿Por qué Gohan mataría a los amigos de su padre?

 _Venganza._

Siempre he creído que el móvil del asesino es la venganza. Ellos estaban cuando su padre murió asesinado por Cell. Quizás Gohan vio al Equipo Z huir, dejando a Goku Son solo y ello ha hecho que en su interior crezca un odio tan grande, que los quiere muertos.

"Satán, tú sigues"

Las palabras del asesino en su nota. Irá tras mi padre y debo detenerlo. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y pronto me pierdo en el cansancio, cayendo dormida.

Al despertar, me encuentro tranquila. He decidido tomar una ducha caliente, con calma, buscando borrar las huellas de mi pecado nocturno pero a la vez, centrándome en desenmascarar a Gohan. Si él es el asesino, debo ser cauta y buscar pistas que me lleven a él, pero nadie debe saberlo aún. Es peligroso, tanto para mí como para mi padre, si es realmente el hombre que ha matado a los amigos de Goku.

Sin secar mi cabello, decido conducir al trabajo y solicitar una cita con el psicólogo que se encuentra realizando el perfil del asesino.

Estoy tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero es difícil. Erasa sospecha que algo me ocurre cuando decido no almorzar con ella, pues debo reunirme con alguien más y requiero que me ayude a distraer a Dende, posible espía de Gohan, fingiendo que voy al baño cuando en realidad me escapo por la ventana para que el pequeño oficial no pueda seguirme y un taxi me espera para dirigirme hacía las afueras de la ciudad, donde el padre del peor demonio de Ciudad Satán se encuentra recluido.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de aquel hombre, a sabiendas que puedo estar arriesgándome aun más que en la compañía de Gohan. El anciano abre la puerta con dificultad y desprecio.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí la hija del asesino de mi hijo? – son las palabras que el antiguamente conocido como Doctor Gero tiene para mí.

\- Ambos sabemos que no fue padre – respondo, intentando ganar su confianza – necesito su ayuda doctor.

\- Ya no me dedico a la medicina – me contesta con pesar – no desde que Cell se trastornó.

\- Usted es uno de los hombres más inteligentes que existe – indiqué alagándolo – y sé que puede ayudarme con cierta información que me ha sido bastante difícil de obtener.

\- ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? – me indica con interés, mientras me hace pasar a una pequeña sala de estar.

\- Mi silencio respecto a que sigue con su investigación – contesté tratando de parecer indiferente – puedo ver que tiene un laboratorio bajo su casa, por el sonido del piso mientras caminamos y para que lo mantenga oculto, no debe tratarse de algo lícito, sin contar la insignia de la patrulla roja que esconde en su chaqueta. Espero que no esté relacionado con ellos doctor, pues tendré que conseguir una orden para desmantelar este lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunta iracundo, al verse descubierto.

\- ¿Qué es un saiyajin? – Sonsaqué.

Son las cuatro palabras que me abrirán el camino de lo que necesito para poder determinar si Gohan es o no el asesino.

Las cuatro palabras que pueden cambiar todo lo que creo.

\- Hace bastantes años que no escuchaba esa palabra – responde llevando su mano a su barba – pensé que ya nadie sabría de ellos.

\- Nadie lo sabe – indiqué ansiosa – por ello estoy aquí.

\- Si que estas desesperada – sonríe – los saiyajin pertenecían a un pueblo alejado de Ciudad Satán, llamado Plant, el que conquistaron como los bandidos despreciables que eran y trabajaron para Freezer antes de su caída. Son mercenarios que se vendían a ese enfermo hasta que ellos mismos lo traicionaron.

\- ¿Ellos lo traicionaron? – pregunté de manera impulsiva.

\- Ellos lo capturaron – me responde de manera perturbadora – o al menos los dos últimos que quedaban con vida.

 _Goku Son y Vegeta Briefs._

Los héroes de la policía que capturaron a Freezer.

"Kakarotto te venció". Las palabras que mi jefe le dijo al asesino helado en prisión. No hay dudas que ellos eran los últimos Saiyajin hasta que sus hijos nacieron.

\- Muchas gracias doctor Gero – le indico una vez que he obtenido la información que necesito, levantándome de su sala.

Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado.

Tengo las respuestas que necesito.

\- No es nada Satán – se despide de mi tratando de cerrar la puerta con rapidez, para que yo no pueda seguir mirando en sus secretos. Pero está equivocado si cree que olvidaré los indicios delictivos que he visto aquí.

Sé que la Patrulla Roja fue una de las peores organizaciones criminales del mundo y que fue Goku Son quien la desmanteló siendo solo un cadete de la escuela de Policía. Puede que el doctor Gero esté mintiendo en que don Goku sea un saiyajin, pero no tiene motivos actuales para hacerlo. Con Goku muerto, la patrulla Roja perdió a su principal enemigo.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, no me voy inmediatamente, me quedo unos minutos en su puerta mientras escucho como realiza una perturbadora llamada telefónica, claramente refiriéndose a mí.

\- La paloma cayó en la trampa – puedo escuchar antes de caminar con claras intenciones de salir corriendo de ahí.

Al volver a la estación, Erasa me espera molesta, recriminándome algo acerca de la falta de confianza que tengo en ella.

\- No puedo decirte por ahora – es lo único que puedo indicarle.

No sé si Gohan tendrá algún micrófono en mi oficina o si alguien como Cocoa puede estar escuchando lo que hablo con Erasa. Después de todo, el asesino estuvo en mi escritorio y luego a las afueras del cuartes de Policía.

\- ¿Me lo dirás? – pregunta la rubia con tristeza.

\- Cuando sea seguro para todos – le respondo dándole un abrazo, el que se siente como si fuese el último.

 _Temo por mi vida y por la de mis seres queridos._

Tengo miedo Erasa, porque eres mi mejor amiga y te amo. No quiero que te haga algo a ti. No quiero que mate a nadie más.

Hasta ahora, todo parece indicar que Gohan es el culpable y seré yo la única dispuesta a detenerlo. El peso de mi descubrimiento será solo mio, hasta que llegue el momento.

Mi hija no puede estar en contacto con un hombre así. Ese fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando decidí alejarla de su vida y el que hoy se ve reforzado con mis sospechas.

La pequeña Pan merece algo mucho mejor que nosotros, dos personas torturadas y enfermas.

* * *

Hola! Aquí la desaparecida Yuki. La vida de adulta me ha consumido las últimas semanas y no me daba el tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Lo siento! Además, se suponía que primero subiría Petricor, pero la inspiración por esta historia fue más fuerte.

Tuve que cortar el verdadero final de este capítulo, pues es más acorde con el siguiente. Perdón si sienten gusto a poco.

Quedan 6 capítulos para el final! Y el próximo es el último capítulo del punto de vista de Videl. Espero de verdad demorarme poco, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Si aún les gusta está historia, favor dejar su opinión para saber si voy por buen camino. Y si no, también, para saber en qué puedo mejorar.

Nos leemos!


	10. Desdicha

_**Gravedad**_

 **Capítulo 10:** Desdicha

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La calificación es por lenguaje, sangre y sexo.

Recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio debido al tiempo de hiatus.

Debo, al igual que en el capítulo pasado, dejar la advertencia que esta es una historia clasificación M por tocar temas sensibles.

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida en que nuestra historia sufre un quiebre, dejando de lado una vida tranquila y serena, dando lugar sólo a desdichas.

Se dice que así es el camino del héroe y que es necesario el sufrimiento para aprender la lección y poder salir adelante, fortalecidos. Se debe quitar todo el barro que nos ensucia para descubrir el camino hacia el paraíso.

Esa no parecía ser mi situación.

Los siguientes dos meses después de mi ataque, mi vida se sintió como si la estuviese viendo desde otro lugar diferente, una historia en la que yo era una simple observadora, no participando de la misma. No era la Videl de siempre.

Ya no reía, ya no me alegraba y me sentía prisionera de la tristeza. Tropezaba torpemente en mi miedo, en mi dolor y sobretodo, en mi orgullo como hija del salvador.

 _Las heridas de mi cuerpo sanaron, pero no las de mi alma._

Dejé de entrenar, pues sentía que mis esfuerzos nuevamente serían en vano en caso de algún ataque. Mi entrenamiento no me había salvado de descubrir el infierno y sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Mis apariciones en eventos asociados a mi padre también fueron sustituidas por quedarme en mi cama llorando.

Congelé mi carrera a la espera de sentirme preparada para retomar sus estudios y no sentir las ganas de morir cada vez que ingresaba al aula y sabía que debía escuchar y aprender los distintos tipos de delitos cometidos en mi contra.

Mi padre y Erasa fueron comprensivos con mi decisión, pero _él_ no lo entendió.

Sólo pronunciar su nombre me producía una sensación de temor inexplicable. Sé que lo amo, pero no puedo estar cerca de él. He dejado de besarlo, he dejado de tocarlo. Sus manos ya no me producen el calor de antaño. Sus labios no logran hacerme sentir que bebo ambrosia de ellos. El saber que fue capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a un hombre me ha dejado una sensación perturbada a su alrededor. No puedo comportarme con él de la manera que lo hacía.

Siento que estoy enamorada de un monstruo.

Tengo miedo de las reacciones que pueda tener al molestarse con algo nuevamente. Temó por mí y por él. Es una faceta totalmente desconocida para mí verlo así. Él me busca, viene a verme a mi hogar mientras me encuentro en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, tratando de reconfortarme con palabras de alivio, que no logran calmar la sensación de profundo miedo que conservo en mi interior.

¿En qué momento dejé de querer sus caricias? ¿En qué me equivoqué que comencé a sentirme poco a poco asqueada de sus brazos?

Desde afuera, puedo ver a aquella Videl indiferente al hombre que ama, sin tratar de ponerse en el lugar de él, en como también está sufriendo ante mi indiferencia y desgano a la vida. Lo puedo entender pero siento que jamás podré actuar de manera diferente. Es más fácil pensar las cosas que hacerlas.

Claramente él no logra entenderme.

Estos últimos días se aferra a mí llorando, mientras yo siento un vacio entre nosotros. Es parte de nuestra nueva rutina al parecer, sus brazos tratando de retenerme de mi inminente huida. Ambos sospechamos de alguna manera lo que terminará ocurriendo y aunque él intente detenerme, voy en picada al abismo.

He llegado a pensar que la muerte es la solución a mi desdicha.

Los días me parecen todos iguales hasta que, aquel día en que se cumplieron los dos meses de mi ataque, en uno de aquellos momentos que quedó arraigado perpetuamente en mi mente, en medio de sus lagrimas me dice que siente que todo estará bien con el paso del tiempo, que debo entender que sacrificó parte de su alma nuevamente para salvar a la mujer que ama, como alguna vez lo hizo con su padre de manera infructuosa.

Al principio entender el peso de sus palabras, pero unos momentos después, esas últimas declaraciones han mellado en mi alma.

Él no se dio cuenta cuando las pronunció sumergido en su infelicidad, pero abrió mis ojos a las mentiras de mi propio progenitor, que por años se ha beneficiado de su fama de salvador, obteniendo su ascenso inmerecido en el trabajo y reportando negocios lucrativos gracias a ello.

 _Todos mienten._

Padre me ha mentido todos estos años, pero no ha sido el único, Gohan también lo hizo. Sabía la verdad de mi padre y no me lo había dicho. Por ocho años ambos me han ocultado la verdad, me han puesto una estúpida venda en los ojos y manipulado a su antojo.

Estoy molesta y de aquí en adelante, todo se vuelve confuso a mí alrededor y no puedo confiar en mis recuerdos. Todo es confuso. Quizás mi memoria se ha fragmentado para poder protegerme del dolor que he sufrido. Quizás simplemente no quiero recordar. Sé que lo he golpeado tratando de soltar su agarre. No logro recordar las palabras exactas que usé contra Gohan al momento de increparlo, pero puedo recordar claramente el dolor en sus ojos al decirme que quizás necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar y calmarme. Su mirada es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Puedo sentir su dolor recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Se va, abandonándome en un tormento de sentimientos que no logro identificar, preparándome para la guerra con mi padre que se avecina.

No siento tener el control de mis propios actos al discutir con padre esa misma noche. Tengo pequeños destellos de lo ocurrido, gritando, llorando, tratando de golpear a padre, escupiendo el odio que he guardado en mi interior por todos estos años de abandono.

\- Eres una mierda mentirosa – son las últimas palabras que le dirijo antes de abandonarlo en nuestro salón, bebiendo su licor extremadamente caro, comprado con su dinero injusto.

 _¿Por qué tenías que ser justamente tu Gohan, la mayor victima de la codicia de mi padre?_

Estoy tan harta de todo esto.

Estoy tan cansada de todo.

Necesito su abrazo, sentir que a pesar de mis sentimientos y emociones confusas, el sigue siendo una constante en mi vida. Una constante enfermiza y adictiva. Completamente destructiva.

Debo encontrarlo, debo ver en sus ojos que todo estará bien, buscar al Gohan que amo dentro de ese monstruo al que me dirijo con premura en medio de la noche.

No puedo fingir felicidad al ver como Lime abre la puerta de la habitación de Gohan usando solamente una de sus camisetas.

\- No me des ninguna excusa – le digo a aquella mujer que alguna vez fue mi amiga, huyendo de ahí, sin darle posibilidad de explicación alguna.

No ha sido la decisión más madura que he tomado pero todo es tan difuso en este momento y ya no puedo más.

No me reconozco a mi misma en aquel estado, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Quise ser una buena mujer, pero quien me ve en el espejo en estos momentos no lo es. La mujer que me observa se dio por vencido.

Me he dado por vencida.

Soy una extraña a mí misma.

¿Cuántos días he pasado en la soledad de mi habitación sin comer? Ya no lo recuerdo. El tiempo se ha vuelto aún más confuso que mi memoria. Padre ha tratado de hablar conmigo, pero continuó encerrada en este lugar viendo por la ventana como la lluvia cae al unísono de mis lágrimas.

¿Dejaré de llorar en algún momento?

No sé cuantos días he estado muerta en vida cuando _él_ viene a verme, entrando por la ventana, como lo solía hacer en nuestros días felices. Habla sobre lo abandonado que se siente por mí, como no he podido comprender su dolor. Justificar su infidelidad no es lo que quiero de escuchar de él en estos momentos.

¿Soy la única que ama intensamente al otro y ha sido sincera?

\- Tú nunca comprendiste el mío y me has mentido desde que nos conocimos Gohan Son – le refutó con rabia, escupiendo mi dolor.

\- Te he amado desde siempre Videl – me responde sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos – he vendido mi alma por ti.

\- No – contesté – lo hiciste sólo por ti. Ahora vete, no te necesito.

 _Si, te necesito, pero no voy a arrastrarme por ti._

Hubiese sido más fácil para ambos que dijeses que no me amas, para así yo haber podido dejarte ir de mi corazón alguna vez.

\- Te amo Videl – insiste una vez más – sólo déjame mostrarte la verdad…

 _No, no lo digas._

\- No.

Lo puedo ver derrotado, con sus hombros bajos y su mirada perdida. Sabe que esta batalla y las siguientes las ganaré yo. Antes de irse encuentra en el piso de mi habitación aquel objeto que he abrazado cada noche, aferrándome como última esperanza al nonato que aparece fotografiado en él. Sus ojos se llenan de furia. Ya no es el mismo Gohan que exclamaba su amor unos minutos antes. Su mirada refleja el mismo fulgor con el que me contó que asesinó a Spopovich.

 _¿Debo mentir yo también para salvarnos?_

\- Lo perdí el día que Spopovich me secuestró – le digo con rapidez sin dejar de ver fijamente sus ojos, sintiéndome morir por dentro al mentir tan descaradamente.

¿En qué momento me volví experta en mentiras tan rápido?

He decidido huir al jardín de la mansión Satán, sintiendo nuevamente las lagrimas caer de mis ojos.

Todo se cae a mí alrededor, por lo que me recuesto. Creo que me refugié en un árbol, pero no estoy segura. La lluvia me empapa completamente mientras observó como Gohan se retira de mi hogar.

Te he necesitado toda mi vida Gohan, pero ya no más. Bastaba que me dijeras que no me amabas. Bastaba que me hubieses abandonado. Todas las mentiras, todos los engaños en que me he visto envuelta han superado mi cordura.

¡Basta!

 _No se puede huir de lo inevitable._

Recuerdo encerrarme en el baño de mi habitación y ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Vuelvo a ver a la Videl decidida de siempre, a la Videl que vive en mi interior.

Las tijeras de mi tocador se encuentran en mi mano y esta vez no serán ocupadas para cortar mi flequillo. Grandes mechones de cabello caen al piso mientras busco con desesperación volver a ser yo misma.

 _Estoy atrapada._

\- Te ayudaré a salir muchacha – le digo a mi reflejo mientras mi puño rompe el espejo, cortando mis nudillos, dejando la sangre caer.

Sal de ahí. Te ayudaré a escapar. Golpeo nuevamente el espejo, manchando los restos con sangre.

Observo maravillada aquel líquido rojo, y sin vacilar, tomo uno de los pedazos de espejo que he rotó. Ver mi rostro en aquel objeto resulta imposible.

No regresaré jamás a ti Gohan.

No siento dolor mientras atravieso mi piel con aquella pieza de espejo en mis manos sangrantes.

 _No se puede huir de lo inevitable._

 **El piso del baño se vuelve de color rojo mientras mi visión se desvanece, volviendo todo negro.**

* * *

Presente – _Videl Satán_

Hoy se cumplen ocho años desde mi intento de suicidio. Las cicatrices en mis muñecas permanecen como una marca permanente del momento en que decidí que mi vida debía terminar y aún cuando sigo considerando que no debiese estar viva, sobrevivo gracias a Erasa.

Mi amiga me salvó de la muerte.

Luego de encontrarme en el piso del baño de mi habitación cubierta en mi propia sangre. Tomó unas prendas que encontró y trato de cubrir mis muñecas mientras llamó a una ambulancia.

Estuve muerta un minuto con veinte segundos.

No recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido en aquel momento y mucho menos de lo que vino después. He reconstituido lo ocurrido gracias a las palabras de Erasa y mi propia investigación al respecto.

Estuve en estado catatónico una semana antes de ser trasladada a una institución para personas con mi enfermedad y otros problemas mentales. Con un nombre falso estuve unos meses en tratamiento con el doctor Paragus mientras mi embarazo avanzaba de manera milagrosa. Hice muchos amigos, los cuales jamás se hubiesen imaginado quien era realmente. No podían saberlo, sería un escándalo para mi padre. Con el cabello corto, lejos de mis coletas, no muchos reconocían a la hija del héroe de la ciudad, y mucho menos las personas internadas, que no tenían contacto con el mundo exterior.

En aquel lugar, aislada de todos quienes me conocían, establecí contacto con Oolong, un depravado sexual que creía poder cambiar de forma a su antojo; a un tal Billis, que creía ser una especie de Dios que podía destruir todo a su alrededor, y a Lunch, una chica esquizofrénica con dos personalidades, con un corazón roto luego que su novio la abandonase para asumir su homosexualidad. Aunque debo ser honesta al reconocer que jamás me sentí tan acompañada como lo estuve por la única persona que parecía cuerda en aquel lugar: Broly, un hombre amable, hijo del doctor Paragus, que ayudaba a su padre con regularidad, con quien recorría aquel lugar mientras conversábamos de nuestros planes a futuro. Ellos me acompañaron en mis días de más profundo dolor, aquellos días que jamás podré olvidar pero cuyo recuerdo quiero abandonar.

Mi hija, por otro lado, era una luchadora excepcional, mucho más fuerte que su madre. Sobrevivió a una violación y un intento de suicidio, aferrándose a mi interior, combatiendo por su vida. Fue ella quien me demostró que vivir valía la pena y decidí salir adelante por ella.

El doctor Paragus fue mi guía para decidir no continuar con la escuela de Leyes y decidirme por la Academia de Policía una vez que estuviese recuperada del parto.

Fue un periodo difícil. No fue sencillo tomar la determinación de continuar adelante con mi vida. Muchas veces sentí la necesidad de acabar con ella nuevamente, pero mi pequeña Pan golpeaba fuertemente mi interior buscando que ambas siguiésemos juntas.

El parto no fue fácil, pues me encontraba con la única compañía de Erasa en un Hospital lejano de la Capital del Oeste, donde Gohan no pudiese encontrarme. El grito ensordecedor de Pan al salir de mi interior me llenó de energías renovadas para el camino que nos tocaba recorrer.

Erasa se comunicó con mi padre y juntos planearon como esconder a mi hija de su padre, pues yo no estaba dispuesta a volver a estar cerca de él, lo que ocurriría cuando tratase de entablar una relación con nuestra hija y mi padre no estaba dispuesto a que sus secretos fuesen a ser de dominio público.

Así fue como en una casa a las afueras de ciudad Satán, la pequeña Pan tendría todas las comodidades que la nieta del salvador pudiese requerir y una empleada la acompañaría en todo momento. Yo la visitaría todos los fines de semana con la ayuda de Erasa, fingiendo si alguien nos veía, que era una sobrina de mi amiga.

Jamás me perdí un día de la madre o actividad alguna en su jardín de infantes. Con un nombre falso, fui una madre presente en la vida de mi hija.

Al mismo tiempo, concurrí a la academia Policial y me entrené para ser la mejor. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pues mi cuerpo se encontraba en bastante mal estado a raíz de los acontecimientos que había sufrido el último año. Aún así, nunca dejé de esforzarme. Pronto mi reputación como hija del salvador me trajo algunos comentarios indeseados y burlas de algunos compañeros, especialmente de Cocoa, quien siempre buscó humillarme.

Siempre salí victoriosa, con la frente en alto y orgullosa.

Ingresar al cuartel de Policía le dio un aire renovado a mi vida y me permitió sentir de nuevo la libertad de vivir. Ya no vivía con mi padre, por lo que me permití salir algunas noches en compañía de Erasa a los bares de la ciudad. Al inicio sólo me dedicada a beber una que otra cerveza mientras veía como mi amiga me abandonaba por distintos hombres que conocía en aquellas salidas. Ella tenía la vitalidad que me había sido arrebatada a la fuerza y que rehuía con obstinación.

\- Un buen revolcón te devolverá la vida – me decía mi rubia favorita frecuentemente mientras se iba a contornear en la pista de baile con el hombre que aquella noche permitiría compartir su cama.

Me costó tres años volver a intimar con un nombre, buscando llenar la soledad que sentía en mi interior. Estaba con Erasa en el cine, a la espera de ver una película de guerreros espaciales que intentaban conquistar la Tierra, cuando lo vi. Habían pasado tres años sin saber nada de él, aún cuando extrañaba sus conversaciones tímidas con una sonrisa. _Él podría ayudarme_. Era alto, con buen cuerpo, una mirada melancólica y pocas palabras y con la edad suficiente para ser mi padre. No sé de donde saqué las palabras para hablarle, buscando un tema de conversación en común, sin indicar mi verdadero nombre. Esa noche terminé en su departamento, tratando de borrar a Gohan de mi cuerpo, como él lo había hecho conmigo.

\- Lo siento Broly – fueron mis palabras al salir corriendo del lugar al terminar arrepentida de haber abusado del único hombre que estuvo para mí en mis tiempos de oscuridad.

Tuve distintos tipos de amantes casuales a través de los años, los cuales no podía volver a soportar su toque. Una sola vez estaba con ellos y luego los desechaba. Me encontraba buscando desesperadamente aquella pasión que no podía sentir desde la última vez que él me hizo suya en mi habitación. Creo que sólo pude seguir con Barry debido a la miseria de su vida, que recordaba la mía propia, pero jamás pude volver a sentir la conexión en cuerpo y alma que sentía con Gohan.

El Doctor Paragus seguía siendo mi siquiatra con el cual me reunía una vez a la semana después de mi alta y luego, una vez al mes para controlar que estuviese bien. No aprobaba mi vida licenciosa ni mi adicción al vino, pero era un buen hombre que dentro de sus posibilidades, me ayudo a salir adelante y querer tener una mejor relación con mi hija. Tampoco le mencioné alguna vez lo que había ocurrido con su hijo hace 4 años.

Fue por todo ello que verlo en medio de la estación de policía, indicando que sería nuestro asesor en el caso, me produjo una total consternación.

\- Bienvenido al equipo – le dijo mi jefe, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba fuertemente su mano, con una mirada que demostraba resentimiento – sé que ha pasado mucho Paragus, pero te necesitamos.

Mi sorpresa no puede ocultarse. Paragus es el experto que hemos estado esperando para poder esclarecer un perfil del sospechoso y acotar nuestra investigación, hasta ahora infructífera.

No tenemos un sospechoso real, más allá de mi propia paranoia respecto a Gohan.

\- Será un gusto _amigo_ – respondió Paragus con la vista fija en Vegeta - ¿el hijo de Kakarotto nos acompañará? – preguntó, haciendo que mis sentidos se pusiesen en alerta.

 _¿Paragus conoce a Gohan y su familia?_

\- Tiene algunos asuntos pendientes, le reenviaré tu reporte – contestó Vegeta, frunciendo sus labios en una línea inexpresiva.

No podía mirarlo. Él sabe mi historia privada, le he contado todo.

\- Su asesino es totalmente despiadado – inició Paragus con una voz segura – por la forma en que ejecuta su trabajo y sus víctimas, se da claramente manifiesto que busca venganza hacía alguna persona, al pensar que corresponde arrebatarle compañeros de trabajo u amigos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo – lo interrumpí, mirándolo fijamente por primera vez desde que entramos a la sala de reuniones con papá y mi jefe – que se quiere vengar de alguien de nuestro equipo? Claramente está intentando desmantelar este departamento y en particular a homicidios.

Me mira con autosuficiencia, satisfecho y podría decir que incluso con orgullo.

\- Así es – responde confiado – tiene un patrón, sabe quiénes son sus víctimas, donde viven. Es una persona obsesiva que ha investigado como proceder en estos casos. No descartaría que fuese alguien del mismo departamento de Policía, al tener acceso a datos tan privados de sus víctimas.

Alguien que sabía que Krillin trabajaba esa noche de encubierto.

Alguien que sabía la dirección de Yamcha.

Alguien que sabía de Ten y Chaos.

Alguien que me ahora vendrá tras de mí.

\- La nota que le envió a la señorita Satán – continuó mientras no apartaba su mirada de mí – indica que el sujeto está disfrutando de su venganza y está confiado en que no será descubierto. Se lleva partes de su cuerpo como trofeos, pues siente que son premios y que está ganando. El distanciamiento que siente con las victimas es una clara muestra del grado de sicopatía que presenta. Buscan a una persona discreta, que se mueve en su propio círculo, con falta absoluta de empatía, alto grado de manipulación para ocultar su verdadera personalidad e incluso, con algún grado de seducción, no necesariamente sexual, que le permitió ingresar al domicilio de una de las victimas sin que los vecinos pudiesen darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Posiblemente sea huérfano, ya sea de madre o padre.

 _Está describiendo a Gohan._

\- Esta persona – indica Vegeta con voz inquieta – según tu perfil cuidadosamente elaborado, ¿Podría estar actuando con ayuda o es una persona solitaria? – pregunta con cuidado.

Al parecer no sólo yo sospecho de Gohan.

\- Podría tener algún socio ayudándolo – responde tocando su barba de manera pensativa – pero no recomendaría centrarse en ello por ahora.

\- Muchas gracias Paragus – interrumpe padre con un temblor en su voz – te pediré tu informe por escrito para poder analizarlo con cuidado con el resto del equipo.

Padre quiere con desesperación que él salga de aquí y nuestros secretos se mantengan ocultos.

 _Iluso._

Abandonamos la sala de reuniones en silencio, sin mirarnos unos a otros, sintiendo el miedo crepitando a nuestro alrededor. Yo, en cambio, puedo sentir la mirada profunda de Paragus en mí, logrando erizar mis vellos y acelerando mi corazón.

\- Mi hijo manda sus saludos señorita _Irene Pot_ – dice a modo de despedida, con voz cuidada, enfatizando mi nombre falso, antes de arreglar su abrigo y salir del edificio.

Quizás empieza el momento en que todos los secretos salgan a la luz.

Quizás es tiempo de dejar las mentiras que he acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Quizás.

Al llegar a mi escritorio encuentro mi café de siempre y agradeciendo a Erasa internamente al no verla cerca, decido comenzar a revisar mi papeleo pendiente. Luego de unos minutos, mi cabeza comienza a palpitar de manera frenética y busco de manera frenética algún medicamente en mis cajones que me ayude con el dolor, pero al no encontrar ninguno, me levanto de mi escritorio para ir a mi automóvil a ver si tengo algo en él y luego ir al baño a refrescarme.

Pronto el pánico se apodera de mi cuando pierdo paulatinamente el equilibrio y mi visión se vuelve borrosa mientras estoy saliendo de la estación.

\- ¡Satán! – me interrumpe la molesta voz de Cocoa antes de poder llegar a la puerta – necesito que vengas conmigo un momento, no puedo creer que diré esto, pero solo tú puedes ayudarme en un caso que estoy revisando.

No, no puedo ayudarte porque el piso tiembla bajo mis pies.

\- Debo ir a mi automóvil – respondo mientras tropiezo al caminar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta angustiada al ver como no puedo mantenerme en pie – Te han drogado – afirma levantando su nariz sin dejar de mirarme.

Trato de mover mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, de manera infructuosa.

\- Te llevaré al hospital, aquí no encontraremos un antídoto adecuado.

Me apoyo en sus hombros mientras me ayuda a salir de la estación de policía. Puedo escucharla decir a uno de nuestros compañeros que me acompañará al hospital y me sienta en el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

\- Puede que te envidie – me dice con evidente temblor en su voz – pero no seré responsable de tu muerte, no sabía que el veneno tendría esos efectos en ti y de manera tan fuerte, lo siento.

\- Tú… - intento decir, pero mi voz se corta mientras intento desesperadamente obtener un poco de aire. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme aunque deseo golpearla con todas mis fuerzas.

Aún así ¿Se está disculpando por envenenarme? ¿Por qué Cocoa me haría esto?

\- Él amenazó a mi familia – me explica con lagrimas en sus ojos que no había visto surgir – iba a matarlos.

Conduce por tiempo indefinido mientras siento mi corazón cada vez más acelerado.

El asesino la contacto de alguna manera, ella lo estuvo ayudando.

Ella es la cómplice.

Las piezas del puzle empiezan lentamente a encajar en mi confundida mente.

\- Te dejaré aquí – vuelve a decir con su mirada llena de lagrimas mientras me arrastra torpemente – pero te llevaré al baño, quizás pueda ayudar que vomites.

Me abandonará en el mismo viejo almacén en que Spopovich me atacó, ahora convertido en ruinas.

El asesino está aquí. El asesino sabe lo que me pasó y sabe donde ocurrió.

\- No quise envenenarte – me explica con desesperación, pero yo ya no puedo moverme más - se suponía que solo haría que estés desorientada, pero esto es más fuerte. Sólo vomita Videl, por favor – me suplica totalmente consternada. Creo que nunca la he visto tan desenfocada.

Mientras me afirmo en el baño, escuchó los gritos de Cocoa mientras mi visión se vuelve aún más borrosa.

 _Es una trampa Cocoa. Él nos matará a las dos._

Pasos firmes se detienen tras de mí y trato con cuidado de girar para ver el cuerpo de mi antigua rival en el piso.

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado volver a verte Videl Satán – me habla una voz lejana, que reconozco con horror, mientras me golpea con fuerza en el piso y puedo sentir la sangre burbujeando de mi cráneo.

 **El piso del baño se vuelve de color rojo mientras mi visión se desvanece, volviendo todo negro.**

En aquel momento, por segunda vez, he muerto.

* * *

Hola. Si, aquí Yuki desaparecida. Pido disculpas a quienes esperaban una actualización antes. No he estado pasando por un buen momento, he cerrado mis redes sociales (a excepción de Instagram), debido a problemas. No volveré a un hiatus de 6 años, pero sí mis actualizaciones serán menos frecuentes. No dejaré mis historias hasta terminarlas y Gravedad tendrá prioridad, pues no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que viene más adelante.

Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir, meterse en una mente confundida en primera persona no fue fácil. Además, abarca mucho y no pude dividirlo. Paragus debía aparecer en el capítulo anterior pero extender algunas escenas hubiese llevado a confusión. Con esto, he terminado la narración de Videl. Siguiente capítulo será PoV de Gohan, el primero que escribí de esta historia. He terminado la introducción del relato, se viene el drama, aunque el siguiente será un capítulo de transición totalmente esclarecedor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
